Blue and Orange Sometimes Do Mix
by TheOrangeFox
Summary: What if after the Pain fight Naruto and Hinata never got a chance to talk? What if since because of the following war and its aftereffects they were kept apart for three years with only letters between them? NarutoxHinata
1. Chapter 1

This story is going to be a time skip story spanning the time from the Pain attack to after the fourth shinobi war and then some. Roughly three years when all is said and done. So expect a 19-20 year old Naruto that has matured in the allotted time and a Hinata that is a bit more sure of herself since the attack and the war. Look for fluff of course since I am making this a pairing story, but I am going to be working in a little side Naruto/Genin team side story as I go along with the plot. So stick around.

Naruto is of course owned by the creator, but I have unable to get this spin out of my head. Hope you enjoy it

* * *

><p>You can in fact come home again.<p>

It was late in the evening when he finally made it to the large hidden leaf wall. With the moon high in the sky he found the large reinforced wooden doors closed for the night, as expected. The Young ANBU searched the wall beside the door looking for the smaller entrance used for teams coming in late at night and was greeted with a small torch lighting an entryway only large enough for one at a time. He found himself drawing a smile behind the custom mask of a white rabbit with blue stripes over the eyes, thinking how the sight of the torch lighting the way home would not be possible during the war.

Making his way towards the doorway he was greeted by two tired looking Chūnin dressed in traditional hidden leaf garb. Looking at them he could guess that he was catching them around their shift change since they were both as groggy as they were.

"Who's there? Identify yourself." The one that seemed to be coming onto the shift shouted as the ANBU filtered out of the darkness to stand under the light of the torch.

The guard had a right to be jumpy as this ANBU officer was not due to return tonight and as such was to be treated as a threat until otherwise proven so. Holding up his hands he had to laugh behind his mask something that he guessed unnerved the guards. ANBU didn't laugh…or really even speak much for that matter. Just before it looked like one was going to sound the alarm he gladly pulled back the cloak that was worn by the usual rank and tugged a scroll from his right thigh exposing what looked like black special combat black pants with blue stitching to match his mask.

" Relax guys this is what you need I think," He held out to them the scroll barring the village's seal leaving it up to them to authenticate it themselves, as was their duty.

The one that had called him out in the first place tentatively stepped forward to take the scroll from the masked man with the distinct impression that the man before him was smiling. Passing the scroll back to his partner he spoke lowly for him to check it out while he kept his eyes on the ANBU before him for any movement.

In turn the ANBU just leaned back and looked up the wall with a hand behind his head scratching the back of his neck, "Just like old times..." He whispered to himself behind the mask.

This of course though drew a quick response from the guard watching him, "What was that?"

Blinking he turned his eyes down from the wall to the overcautious guard that snipped at him, "Sorry I have been away a long time."

The partner came forward and whispered something into the guard's ear that made him instantly relax and move to hand the scroll back to the ANBU, " Says here you have been out in the field since before the war, what's that like two? Two and a half years?"

They had both brightened considerably now that they knew they were not in any danger from the Officer and bowed their heads in welcome as he took back the scroll.

"Three actually." The young ANBU paused looking back behind him to the trail then turned back towards the two men in the doorway," It's good to be home."

They were about to say something in agreement and perhaps invite the ANBU to eat something with them behind the wall at their station after his long trip, but as soon as the traveler had spoken his last word he disappeared from view without a hint of, substitution, or travel in any direction.

* * *

><p>"You look tired Granny," he said as he stepped out of the shadow in the corner of the room causing the Hokage's eyes to shoot up from her desk littered in paperwork and her third cup of coffee causing the two Chunin that regularly guarded her door at this late of an hour to come rushing into the room hand seals already forming.<p>

In that instant the Chunin hesitated looking ready for battle at the slight signal from their Hokage, but she herself had not even moved from her chair eyes fading from shock to form a small smile that tugged at the corner of her lips. With that the two ninjas lowered their arms and with a motion of her hand moved from the room. All the while the rabbit masked ANBU didn't move from the spot he had entered from.

" You know just cause you're a big shot now does not mean you can go around scaring the lower ranks kid." She scolded, but was already getting up from her chair and rounding her desk to wrap the young man up in her arms, not taking care and nearly bumping the mask from his face.

Countless battles of staying concealed and his mask nearly had gotten removed by an overzealous family friend. The mask had become apart of him as much as any of his family. It had protected him from harm and in turn he gave it the respect it deserved.

"It's good to see you to Tsunade," He managed to squeak out between her strong arms wrapped around him.

Getting the hint she smiled that small, knowing smile of hers and backed up around to sit at her desk once again eyeing him from behind her coffee mug like she had done so long ago.

"Three years is a long time." She said.

The young ANBU gave a small nod and returned her smile behind his mask, "Was ready to be home."

She gave his form a long look noting that he seemed a bit taller and broader then the last time she had seen him. Perhaps her little charge had finally grown up to the man he was meant to be.

Setting down her mug she shot a look out across the village then back to him, "Well I think you know how important to the village your time away was. If I had known you were going to make it back today I would have made sure you had quite the welcome home party. I could probably have something put together for tomorrow?"

He just reached up a black fingerless gloved hand that had a worn metal plate across the back of it and shook her off, "No, that is part of the reason I came as I did. I just want to get back to normal. I have had enough excitement for now."

She had to scoff at the idea that the boy before her would turn down the chance to bask in front of the village, but if that's what he wanted that's what she was going to give him, "Of course. You've earned it." The warmth in her voice was worn on her sleeve along with her heart for the boy in the statement.

That same hand came up and rubbed the back of his neck like he had done before, an old habit as he shifted on his feet a bit, "I brought you something from the Hidden Mist people." Reaching his hand to his left side where he kept his pack tight to his hip, he stepped up to the desk and placed a small item on the tabletop.

The item was a small mirror with a handle made out of what looked like silver. Taking it up from the table she looked it over once expecting something to happen, but when she looked into the mirror all she saw was her own reflection, "Yo…you didn't have to do that."

"It is not what it appears." He simply stated.

She eyed him with a look of mild annoyance and internally smiled. She missed this, "Well I had guessed that, is it more than a mirror?"

"The Mists have a genjutsu that makes the user appear only how they wish to appear much like your own….changes…" Skirting around the fact that she used her own chakra to help with her looks, "I used a variation of that on this mirror so that you will see whoever you wish to see. Not real time of course. More of how you remember them."

He knew about her lost brother, love, and other love if you wanted to look at him that way. With this it would give her the chance to see them, to live in the memory long past like it was happening in the moment.

Smiling at her gazing into the mirror he cleared his throat to get her attention and spoke lowly, "Use it wisely…"

She hesitantly set down the mirror before her on the desk face down and slowly tore her eyes back up to the young man before her, "Thank you….really thank you."

He simply nodded and tilted his head to check the time on the clock on her wall.

12:32 pm

"Yes well do you have your reports? I am sure you would like to head into town after so long."

Blinking he suddenly remembered the reports and reached back into his pack on his right side pulling the same scroll from before out from his cloak to set it upon the desk silently.

"By the way what's with the blue coloring?" She said with a slight dart of her eyes from the stitching in his pants when he revealed them for the scroll and the mask he wore to cover his features.

The young man reached up to the mask he wore and traced down the vertical stripes that covered his eyes, "Its temporary, people were starting to recognize my animal and colors. They are like racing stripes…they make me look fast right?"

She could tell he was smirking behind the mask so she just shook her head at the comment he made about the stripes, "mhm…" pondering her own answers for the colors, "As for your service I have set aside your back pay into your account, taken care of what was left of your stuff from your home after the attack, and tended to the personal matter you asked me to."

Moving her eyes up at the last part she looked for any sort of reaction from him, but all she got in return was a small nod. She hoped that his time away and the war had not taken the warmth from the boy she used to know

Going on she added, "As such I am going to grant you whatever station or mission you would like for the duration of your career up until you take my place."

This got the reaction she wanted from him as he took a quick step forward and she was able to read confusion behind that cold mask he wore, "Wait, what are you talking about Granny?"

"Cant you ever stop calling me that you brat?" She ground her teeth together and shifted around a paper on her desk so that it was facing him, "This here states that after a period of three years I will step down and appoint a new Hokage, you."

He hesitated when she held up her own pen for him to use not knowing if she was being serious or not. Many times before the war, they had teased over this topic and he was skeptical that she was about to pull another one over on him. Taking the pen slowly he dropped his eyes to the paper and began to read it over.

After a moment to read the fine print he spoke softly as if holding an egg he didn't want to break, "You're serious."

Leaned back in her chair she downed what was left of her coffee and gave him a bright smile, "I will announce it as soon as you reveal yourself tomorrow." Setting her mug on the desk she added," You will be revealing yourself tomorrow." Her tone was spoken in only a statement so that there was no confusion about her intent.

Setting his left gloved hand on the desk he leaned down and with his right carefully signed the document. Once he was done he set the pen down and just stared at the paper for a lingering moment.

"Thank you," His tone understating his true feeling at the moment.

"You earned it and you know it."

He straightened up slowly eyes still on the paper following it as she carefully filed it away into her desk. Feeling his eyes on her the whole way, "so have you taken any thought to what you are going to do next for your interim three years?"

There was a sense of euphoria that he had to be snapped out of to focus, it took her clearing her throat much like he himself had done to her moments before, "Yes…um…well that would be the other part of my reason for returning early. I would like to lead a team."

She raised one of her brows at this in a fashion that he on his travels had pictured her doing whenever he said something rather questionable, "What sort of team?"

"I am under the impression the Academy graduation was today and that teams are to be chosen?" The young ANBU asked with an air of knowing the answer to his question.

He was met with something he didn't expect though from his question. Laughter. The Hokage leaned back in her chair and was laughing so hard she nearly fell back out of her chair, wobbling to the point that she was going down, only to be stopped by his sturdy hand setting her chair right as he crossed the floor in a whisper.

"You're…your serious?" She reached hands up to wipe away the tears from under her eyes while he walked around to the correct side of the desk.

Soon to be his desk he thought.

"If I am not mistaken it is the first time my classmates are going to be taking teams because of the war pushing back any hope of regular ninja schooling. I simply wish to be there to be with them, to return things to normal."

He didn't have to say it, but she heard it. To be normal. It's all he ever really wanted and suddenly the whole request made a lot more sense to her. After being alone for so long with a Title that held such responsibilities he just wanted to return to the comfort of his friends and be normal for a while. She had to smile at that a bit. Before he tried desperately to be normal because everyone saw him as something different and it scared them, but now everyone saw him as something different and they loved him for it.

She would do anything to return him to the place he always fought so hard to be, "Of course, Kakashi was going to fill in for you if you had not returned this month, but because of his eyesight condition that I am sure you are aware of, I am sure he would step down."

While one could not see his expression because of his cover it was easy to tell that the young ANBU was relieved, relaxing his shoulders and holding a breath that he had evidently had since he came in. This had her wondering if there was not another side motive to his plan.

"I would also like to put in for these three before the pairings are set up tomorrow as the teams are called." He said reaching within his coat to draw out three cards that were about the size of baseball cards, setting them face up facing the woman so she could quickly identify the candidates.

Sitting up a bit in her seat she leaned over her desk so she could look at the kids more closely, "Coming prepared? Growing up I see." She softly smiled and looked over the three cards one by one. Frowning she turned her hues back up to him once more almost questionably, "Are you sure about these three?"

"Unquestionably."

"Well if that's the three you want I will make sure it's the three you get," she said with the warmth she had held in her voice moments before when she offered him the document, "report to the Academy at half past one for the team meeting with the students. I am sure they will be eager to meet their Sensei." Giving him a look that told him he was in for a mobbing.

"What about the team pairings before hand?" He questioned. It had always been the process that the team leaders would meet to hash out who went on whose team before hand after all.

"I will set aside these three and they are sure to assume Kakashi was unable to make it. Is that such a stretch? Besides I know you need a good nights sleep. He will be up waiting for you I am sure."

He gave a small nod once again and shifted his gave over her shoulder to the town below basking in the silent moonlight that lay over it like a protective blanket.

"Yes, it has been a long time since I slept soundly."

He made his move over to the window and set his hand on the sill pressing it open with the other looking back at her one last time, "Thank you again Hokage-sama."

"Anything for family Naruto…but get rid of that bunny mask before tomorrow you look ridiculous." Smiling she added just before he flashed off into the night, "Though I am sure she will appreciate the colors."

* * *

><p>He landed on the balcony that lead into his old Sensei's home a smile on his lips from the last lingering comment from the old woman.<p>

Blue on pale white.

"Yo." Was all that was called from the dimly lit interior of the apartment and it already had Naruto's small smile cracking into a wide grin.

Stepping through the sliding glass door Kakashi sat at his small kitchen table in his boxers with a bottle of sake and a familiar covered orange book in his hand waving him to join him.

The older ninja had not even raised his eyes from his book since Naruto flashed up onto his balcony, but the young blonde headed shinobi could tell that he was happy to see him.

"Been a long time Kakashi."

"You're still wearing your rabbit mask."

Naruto laughed reaching up to remove the carefully made mask and set it aside on the tabletop resending the small jutsu he put on it allowing it to return to its original shape.

"I would offer you a drink, but-"

"I don't drink."

The young ninja again cut a smile at just being back around the copy cat before taking a moment to cast his eyes about the room.

"I hear you're just in time and will be taking my place as an academy team leader?"

Shocked, Naruto shot his eyes back across to the table to Kakashi who simply glanced up then back down. How…?

"Umm…yes I hope that's alright with you?"

"Of course Naruto, I am getting a little too beat up for such duties you know, but if you have any questions do not hesitate to come by."

Naruto sighed and shook his head, same old Kakashi he thought.

"You can crash here for as long as you need. They didn't rebuild your particular apartment building, but I am sure we will find a place to your liking among some of the newer buildings. Or well we know a guy." He chuckled lowly drawing the old students' thoughts to the captain that had a hand in building nearly every new structure in the village.

"Yamato," Naruto just shook his head and leaned back in the chair eyeing a very comfortable looking couch.

"Do you mind if I…?" He drew out hoping the older comrade got his question.

"Just be sure to be at the Academy no later then half past one."

Thankful, Naruto got up from the kitchen table and headed across the room to the cloth covered couch there set against one wall. Testing it once with his hands he moved around a pillow or two before stretching out across it on his back wrapped up in his ANBU cloak that he had yet to remove. He had slept in the thing countless nights. Some things would take time to get over.

The old instructor just looked on with a smile that was not hidden behind his usual black mask, but he noticed that Naruto had said nothing about it. It was good to have the kid home. Moments later the blonde headed Nin started to snore softly enjoying perhaps the first truly good night of sleep he had gotten in the last three years.

* * *

><p>The next morning the light started to filter through the glass of the balcony and onto the sleeping nin's form. There on the chocolate colored couch he should have risen, but he just rolled over and went back to sleep. It had been a long time since he had the pleasure of sleeping in. Passing in the kitchen on his way out Kakashi just smiled and set out a note that said "help yourself to the fridge…within reason," leaving it on the kitchen table and was out the door not wanting to wake his old student.<p>

Eventually even Naruto had to rouse himself from his slumber and he leaned up on the couch still clad in his combat uniform and cloak, stretching his arms up over his head like a cat after a good nap. Turning his attention to the glass door he noted where the sun was in the sky and grumbled something about having less time then he thought.

Quickly the young ANBU officer moved about the small apartment taking the time to shower, eat something, and redress before he was heading back out onto the balcony checking the time, "should make without being late." Stepping off the balcony he pulled his mask down over his face and once again took on the bunny jutsu hiding the true colors and shape of his disguise from the world. He then fell from the railing only to flash away leaving his old instructors place behind.

The Academy was in its first year back after the fourth shinobi war and it was looking like one of their best years yet. Because of the back up of the three years they had far more students then were normal, but luckily they had a great array of young instructors to lean on. Out in the seats and some not in their seats the students watched as the team leaders filed into the room knowing that each one of them by the end of the day would find their way onto a team that would shape their lives forever. It was a big day.

The line of instructors found themselves looking out towards the students thinking that it had not been to long ago that they had been in the student's shoes, hoping that they would get the instructor they wanted. Most of them, well probably except for Shikamaru hoped that their students would be pleased to be on their teams. Before they were to call out the names though Iruka waved his hands and cleared his throat causing the students to scramble back to their seats knowing what was to happen next.

"Now it has been my pleasure to teach this group of students. You faced the adversity of rebuilding a village with your fellow students and the burden of the fourth shinobi war, but always remember you are stronger for it." Pausing he glanced to a particular rowdy kid catching his eye causing him to instantly still, " Today your going to meet your new instructors and I hope you show them the same amount of trust and respect you showed me over these past few years. Because of the success of the joint shinobi force and in keeping with the dignitary treaties signed, you will be the first young shinobi with access to other village training."

There was a low murmur amongst the students when this last bit came up and one in the front row raised his hand swiftly speaking before Iruka could tell him to wait.

"I thought they were going to be our teachers?"

Smiling widely Iruka thought back to when the info first came in and it filled him with a bit of pride that he had a hand in shaping what had come to be, "Thanks to a certain ninja you are going to be visited in the village by a ninja of the same rank as your instructors and receive jutsu training of the like you would normally not be able to get just here in the leaf."

That seemed to settle the mind of the students, at least for the moment and he took this moment to get on with the names. Stepping out from behind his podium he took the list in his hands and started to call off names.

The first three called off seemed happy enough to be called together all jumping from their seats and running up to a welcoming looking Sakura greeting them with, each received a handshake and a hug where she deemed it was needed to curb the students excitement.

Down the line the other students met a similar reaction from their own instructors Kiba, Ino, Lee, Shino, Choji, Tenten, Neji, heck even Shika couldn't help, but rub one of his new student's hair when they all gathered around him.

That left six students with one instructor and Iruka glanced back down at his sheet that clearly said there would be a instructor here to replace Kakashi today, but clear as day he looked down the line of kids and instructors and all he saw was Hinata standing on the end of the line near the door eyeing him right back questionably, darting her eyes between the six students and the list he held in his hand.

Iruka slowly called off the next three names for team Hinata and to his relief someone came around the corner into his room as if late, just like Kakashi to be- Wait was that an ANBU? Everyone in the room suddenly turned towards the new entry. The kids were halfway down the stairs to meet Hinata when the man in the white with blue stripes bunny mask made his way into the room.

The man in the mask just motioned with a gloved hand for the students to continue on their way down to meet Hinata and took his place standing beside the Hyuga with his hands pressed into the pockets of his combat pants, his form hidden behind the mask and ANBU cloak.

The three remaining students were not the best in the class, in fact it wouldn't be right to say that they were even average. They were in fact the three lowest scoring kids in the class and it had Iruka checking his list once again in frustration. One of the kids even had a disability, but still trained hard enough to squeak past the final exam. How could they be on the same team, it was not how it had ever been done?

The Academy instructor shot his eyes from the students down to the ANBU that had just walked in and motioned to the list, "I don't thin...-", but was cut off with the bunny masked man simply raised a right hand from under his cloak and gave a thumbs up. Everything about the young ANBU said he seemed to know what he was doing and frankly Iruka felt like he should trust him. The Hokage wouldn't just send any ANBU to be an instructor after all. Active ANBU had not instructed Academy students in the past.

"Izumi, Shuo, and Kenta you are on team…" Iruka trailed off noticing that the list did not have a name for the final instructor so on the hang of his announcement all eyes turned to the man at the end of the line.

Reaching his hand up Naruto pressed his hand to the front of the mask and released the jutsu returning his outfit to normal a wave revealing a stark orange and white worn fox mask along with a ANBU cloak that was actually the orange and black cloak he had worn on the day so long ago that he fought against Pain to save the village. Removing the mask slowly he revealed his blue hues to the room, distinctive blonde locks that fell shaggily around his eyes and over his ears, then finally the fox birthmarks on his cheek.

"You're on Team Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto." He said with a grin on his face that rivaled any anyone in the room had ever scene, but before they could surround and hound him with questions he reached out and roughed up the hair of one of his new running students quick to get to him, though his eyes were only for the Hyuga beside him whose own eyes were as pure and wider then he had ever had the pleasure to see, "And I love you Hyuga Hinata."

Nearly the whole room just froze at his reveal for more then one reason. The kids of course didn't understand, some just staring at him while others jockeyed to get a closer look. His old friends each held a different expression on their faces, but only two were able to get anything out.

"Classic Naruto…" Shika grinned in his usual lazy way.

"N-n-Naruto-kun?" Hinata hesitantly got out just before dropping to the floor, much to the confusion of her new students.

Seeing Hinata fall to the floor and her students rush around her drew a special smile to Naruto's face and he nodded with a whisper just before the pink hair girl sent him to the same plane as his love, "It's good to be home."

* * *

><p>AN

So yeah that's my entry into my first Fanfic. Not a lot of Hinata in this portion, but I can tell you hold on the next chapter its near 100%.

I want the two main character to feel older and that feeling to grow in how they handle things as I go along.

As for update speed I already have the next two chapters finished just finishing up my editing and I should have at least one a week up if not fast, but then again that's baring something of course.

Please Review and be honest.

Thanks for reading.

(This chapter has been re-edited and uploaded again.)


	2. Chapter 2

This one is a tad shorter and I find that this will probably be as short as I am willing to go, but it did not feel right to go ahead and tack the next scene on here. It was their moment.

Thats right, the NaruxHina starts here folks and will grow in ways you may or may not expect.

As always Naruto is owned by the creator. I just want to share my spin on things if I can. ENJOY and REVIEW please.

* * *

><p>Midnight snacks are the best.<p>

Naruto dashed through the darkness of the forest, branch to branch, eyes searching quickly behind his ANBU mask for any sign of the man he was chasing. Snow had begun falling around him as he moved at a pace many would be stressed to match, causing the precipitation to almost spiral around his form when he brushed past it.

A quick flash of steel to his left had him forgoing his footing to roll down to his right, letting a kunai meant for his chest find itself harmlessly stuck into the bark of a nearby tree.

"Stand and fight me!" Naruto growled under his breath starting to feel the claw of his partner at the back of his mind to press the envelope.

"**Blow it all down youngling!" **Came the voice from within, but he had not the time to answer it seeing the once still form of his attacker dashing away after the thrown weapon hadn't met its mark.

Leaping down to one tree on his left then another on his right, he made it to the forest floor that was heavily coated in the season's snow making each step he took rebound off the trees with a crunch. With feet like lightning the young ANBU reached to his own pack of kunai he had on his left hip and pulled three for a quick snap to throw towards the ninja he was chasing. This caused the running nin to glance back over his shoulder once more and Naruto caught a glimpse of blue among the shadows he ran after.

Coming through a final row of trees the two of them broke into a large clearing and before he would let the other nin get to the far row of trees Naruto slapped his hands together in a familiar jutsu seal, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Out across the ring of the clearing a wall of Naruto's formed one after another, shoulder to shoulder each wearing the same cloak and a white with orange striped fox mask. Each watching this shadow nin for his next move.

"End of the line!" Naruto called out and stepped from the ranks of his clones slowly out into the clearing filled with a waist high grass and sunshine that for some reason did not strike him as strange, " Why don't you make it easier on me and take that ANBU mask off so we can have a talk about what village would dare start another war after we just finally managed peace."

As he neared the Nin he turned to Naruto, dressed much like him in the shadowy cloak up to the mask that he was surprised to find was of a blue bunny with white stripes over the eyes.

"Get back!" The shadow nin shouted, but Naruto just steadily gained step after step with a hand grazing the top of the waist high grass, his eyes shifting to the familiar style that showed his harmony with nature.

In an instant Naruto was within the other ninja's guard stopping a hand that traveled to yet another kunai with his left forearm and shoving his right shoulder none to gently into the chest of his enemy and sending him to the forest floor eliciting a short "Ah." It was all that the other nin could get out before Naruto reached down and grasped the bottom edge of the bunny mask ripping up to reveal the nin below.

"N…No" Naruto took a step back as the dark blue hair fell across the grass before him causing him to spiral into confusion, "Hinata?"

"Hinata!" Naruto shouted, calling into the world he just left, jolting up on the couch as the heavy comforter pooled around him as he sat upright.

* * *

><p>He found himself within the home of his old Sensei once again and the confusion of his dream set in for another night. Shaking his head he pressed back the heavy blanket and realized he was wearing a pair of the black soft cotton boxers that he had seen his old teacher wear a few times before, causing him to pause. How? The young officer decided that he did not want to dwell on the thought and got up from the couch that he had found to be a godsend after his long trip away.<p>

"Just how did I get here?"

Seeing a piece of paper stuck to the table with a note written in a handwriting that was no doubt his old teammate's he read, "Just what kind of bone head move was that back there Naruto? You didn't wake up right away and Kakashi said you might need more rest so we brought you back here." Raising his head up he noted that with the quiet in the apartment at the moment, his old teacher had probably not made it back home yet and he smiled a bit at this. Probably out getting in trouble still. He read on, "After you get your stubborn ass off that couch come and explain all this to us. Lunch. Ramen. Tomorrow." She ended it with her signature in such a way that told him he would be hunted down probably if he didn't show. Ramen? He broke a smile at that; at least she was putting him in familiar ground for the grilling.

A quick look to the clock on the wall read 11:25pm and the future Hokage frowned slowly. Leaving his new team without an instructor the first afternoon, not a good start Naruto; he would just have to make it up to them.

Just because it was late didn't mean he couldn't grab a bite to eat and thankfully since it was a Friday night his favorite stand would just be getting closed up. Surely they would be willing to sling a bowl his way before closing up shop. He paused reaching for the Jonin heavy vest by the door after getting dressed, and slipped it on over his tight mesh nin shirt feeling the weight of the chainmail he had personally sewn into the fabric on his travels. One too many sharp things during the war had him setting this new one up right. Closing the door to the apartment behind him he nudged the front of his shoe against the hard floor of the hallway to make sure he was all set and made his way out to the street.

The night was still mild, but a bit on the nippy side as the seasons started to trend towards the winter, drawing Narutos' thoughts to a singular point. It would have been his fourth winter away from home. Grumbling under his breath he walked the surprisingly well made streets, his eyes moving over the buildings he past, not seeing one he remembered before the attack, silently hoping that his favorite ramen stand had at least not moved shop. What few people were on the street didn't seem to pay him too much attention until he was getting closer to the stand. Rounding a corner a little boy that had a handful of his fathers pants turned and pointed at the blonde shinobi beginning to tug for attention, but with a small smile and wave Naruto darted around the end of the street out of sight.

Coming to that fabled street it came into view, Ichiraku, it had Naruto breaking out into a wide smile despite himself. It had just been too long. With a quick glance up the sleepy street he inwardly was pleased it looked like he might have the place to himself. Pressing back one of the flaps to the stall he stepped through them and was greeted with the sight he dreamed of when off on the road. Nothing had changed. Hell, there was even the same number of stools along the counter of the small stand.

As he started to happily take the center stool, his old stool, as the usually friendly owner called over his shoulder, "Sorry we are closing up for the night. If you don't already have an order to go I will have to ask you to come back tomorrow for lunch."

"Not even for your best customer?" Naruto smiled as he said it looking over the shop seeing that the store was empty but for him and the old man, his assistant must have already gone home for the night.

"Hey now our favorite custom-" He started to turn speaking, but was cut off as he caught sight of the boy now a man sitting on his center stool, Narutos' stool.

"Is finally home Teuchi," When he saw the excited look on the cook's face he added, "But is very hungry!"

The shop owner brightened almost instantly and slapped his hand down on the counter before the nin that had finally made his way home, "Well its about time Naruto! What will it be? On the house of course, how could I not after all you have done and all your time away."

Naruto felt heat rushing to his face at the praise given to him from one of his oldest friends, Teuchi after all had never given him the looks the other villagers had. "I can't ask you to do that Teuchi, really its ok I can pay for it." The blond said slapping an old faded frog shaped purse down onto the countertop beside the cook's own hand with a wide grin.

"Nonsense, but just this once… can't have you eating me out of house and home in the future." The old cook said before turning to start to get one last bowl together before shutting down for the night, "One Miso ramen with extra pork coming up! The Uzumaki Special."

Blinking at this Naruto raised his blue hues from the cook to the board above his head that showed just what was for order at the shop and sure enough right there on the board which held orders usually by number had, "The Uzumaki Special" written right there at the top of the list. Having to lean back into his chair to see the sign he fell forward again resting his arms on the countertop and felt a sense of love overcoming him and he might have cried if the situation was a bit different, but he had to say he was proud. In his mind this was almost on the level of the news he got the night before.

While Teuchi went about working having to fire back up some of the equipment to get the order down, Narutos' eyes wandered to a stack of three foam to go containers resting on the counter down on the end.

"Hmm…Teuchi who are the last orders for?" Naruto asked, the curiosity getting the better of him. Not many people would eat ramen at an hour like this but him.

Before the cook could answer the flaps of the shop were kicked back and a panting customer came to a stop behind him calling over the blonde nin's shoulder, "Sorry Teuchi I know you close at 11:30…I am not to late am I?," And the small shop suddenly had a mixture of vanilla added to its scent that Naruto couldn't help but enjoy.

Staying completely still he cracked a small smile when the cook came back up to the front of the shop brushing off his hands motioning to the ramen containers on the counter, "Last ones of the night. Two beef ramen and one Uzumaki Special…very special," the old cook said with a tilt of his head to the stool before the now calming girl.

Naruto could feel those wide eyes on his back so he slowly turned his head taking in the sight standing behind him. He saw those same, simple combat sandals she always wore before lose fitting light blue combat pants, meeting a Jounin's basic flack jacket that he noted had a few repairs here and there. This was worn over a black mesh short sleeve much like the one he wore. It had him wondering though offhandedly, where was her normal hoodie? He had not seen it earlier either. Perhaps she didn't wear it anymore? : Up from there though there was nothing about Hinata not herself.

Just a smooth, welcoming, pale face with lips that were more alluring then he remembered and light lavender eyes that you had to work to see, but Naruto was up to the task. It was the long dark blue hair that framed her face much like when he last saw her just after the fight with pain that surprised him the most. It hung down near her lower back. So long…suddenly the three year older blond Nin had an urge to reach out and run his fingers through it, but he was suddenly brought back to the moment by a hesitant stammer.

"N-n-…," She seemed to collect herself for a moment then said with confidence, "Naruto-kun?"

Suddenly realizing that he had just stared at her for a long moment without saying anything he felt the blood once again rushing to the high point in his cheeks having to force it down as he got up to stand before the Hyuga.

"Hinata," He said softly and reached out a now bare hand towards her hoping that she would take it, needing to at least have that small touch after so long.

For a long moment nothing happed, she just lowered her eyes down to the hand he offered and he feared the worst, he had been gone for too long, but just when he was about to pull his hand back she quickly reached her hand out and grabbed him by the wrist yanking him forward. Off balance, Naruto stumbled a half step forward letting out a surprised sound as Hinata met him in the middle burying her face into his vest already breaking out into tears of what context he would have to guess.

"Naruto-kun?..." She mumbled out against the fabric of his vest pounding her right palm lightly against his jacket again and again until finally he reached up covering the back of her hand with his own, her fingers almost instantly clawing into the fabric not wanting to let him go.

Naruto shocked by the sudden outburst was at first too taken back to do anything, but raise his hand to still the beating palm. After a short second passed he just leaned his head down and pressed his lips to the top of her head in a tender expression of the shared feelings.

"Yo-you were gone for so long," she said in a shaky voice with a small sniff from against his vest.

"I wrote…" Naruto said softly leaning his head up just some, the tone in his voice showing even he knew it had not been enough.

"Three years Naruto-kun!," She moved the hand under his gentle hold giving him a surprisingly stiff smack once more, causing a smile to break across his lips. She was happy he was home.

"I know Hinata…, but with the war and what came after with the five nations someone had to step up." Pausing he raised his free hand up and went to press back the hair over her ear, but hesitated wanting nothing more than to do it, but instead just let his hand fall back to rest gently on her side leaving the action for another time when he felt bolder perhaps.

"It didn't have to be Naruto!...you had done enough…" came the almost pleading voice that was starting to settle from the tears though even her tone showed she didn't believe herself.

He thought back to that moment when the war finally ended and he was called before the Hokage and asked if he would do one last mission for his nation before heading home, an S-rank mission. To head from nation to nation for the next year and a half working as the ambassador from the leaf to help write and come up with the treaties that was sure to of come from the joint shinobi force. At the time Naruto was the obvious candidate since all five major nations knew the face and name from his accomplishments in the war that bordered on legendary. Naruto had gained great respect among the other nations in combat and in how he treated them on the field. It was the logical choice. He was the only choice. Though it had meant extending his field stay to a total of three years before heading home, Naruto seeing the need and what he could do for the village he loved, took the mission. The village needed him.

"The village needed me…your clan needed me," Naruto said softly not reminding her, but adding on just the same.

One of the many treaties signed by Naruto with the other nations sealed the return of five Hyuga eyes lost on the field during missions to other nations that had at one time been used against the leaf. Two of which her clan itself did not know even existed anymore. The letters that were received for the concession Naruto had gotten the other nations to agree to, from the Hyuga family, had been surprisingly warm considering his history with them.

"I needed you Naruto." She said finally able to lean back just barely so that her eyes met his own, though he noted she had yet to release her death grip on his vest.

"And the day my mission lapsed where was I?" The blue eyed shinobi said answering her unspoken question, "I love you Hyuga Hinata"

"You were here the day…after…" The softer voice countered pulling her hand back finally from his vest to rub tears gently from just under her eyes, "I got your last letter. You said that you were returning yesterday."

This pulled a wide smile to his lips and a chuckle that he had not used since before he left the leaf three years ago. Reaching his right hand up he beamed and scratched the back of his head, the expression on her face told him she thought that she had him.

"Actually I showed up last night, but it was very late and I had to see the Hokage. Besides I don't know how your family would take to me sneaking into your home my very first night back. I am liable to get my head bashed in by that cousin of yours." He ruffled a bit of his shaggy blonde locks before letting his hand fall back down to his side.

When Hinata heard that he had actually come home the night before, she at first looked a bit hurt that he had not come to see her, but when he gave the reason for not coming straight away she had to smile. That sweet Naruto smile he only saw when he thought back to the memories of all those days, all that training, eating, and talking, when he didn't understand how he felt about her.

"Well I doubt Neji would have smacked you without figuring out first who you were, though he might smack you after Naruto-kun." She said without a hint of stutter, a testament to how much she had improved since he had been gone. In reality since the day she stood up to Pein and confessed, it seemed a lot of the younger girl had flown out of her revealing the flower of a woman that had always laid hidden under a fine dusting of snow.

Behind them the cook had turned away to his prep, but now that the bowl was actually finished he pressed the bowl out onto the counter and with a small smile towards Hinata in apology he cleared his throat, "Yes um…sorry…your ramen is done Naruto, and Hinata dear you have a good night. Say hello to the boys for me will you?"

Naruto didn't even turn his eyes from the pale lavender hues before him as she turned and gave the shop owner a small bow, taking the take out containers from the counter, "Yes of course!" she said quickly having almost forgotten the reason she had come there in the first place before regarding Naruto once again. So quick it left him thinking she might have thought he wouldn't have been there.

"I am not going anywhere Hinata," said Naruto just grinning back at the look that had suddenly passed over her face.

She reached her right hand around under the containers to heft them up a bit higher to help support them though he knew it was more of a nervous habit, "Naruto you know about my family…" Leaving the last part off as she searched his eyes seeming to hope that he had not heard.

"That you are betrothed?" he asked with a surprising calm to his voice. Though in the back of his mind the word combined with the thought of her and made him feel a tad uncomfortable.

"**Now why would you worry little one…" **the kyubi offered from the back of his mind idly choosing now to pop up and pay attention.

Hinata's eyes fell just a bit as she nodded, but it was Naruto who spoke up again in an even tone.

"Have you met him yet?"

"No, but he is supposed to be visiting the compound later in the week to meet me for the first time. There is a meeting of the elders before he is to dine with the family." Her voice sounded like someone had just taken it and used it as a punching bag, "It has been planned for a few months now."

Reaching his hand up to the top left pocket of his Jounin vest he undid the chakra tie silently and grasped a small simple dog treat setting it atop the stacked highest foam take out ramen she held.

"Tell Kiba its peanut butter flavored." Naruto smiled faintly meeting the Hyuga's eyes once more seeing the question over her last statement in her eyes and his reaction," Are you worried Hinata?"

She hesitated just a bit after his question thinking of her father and elders, on just how hard it was to change their minds once they were made up, but this was… "Not anymore Naruto…" She paused then added after taking a small step back towards the street. "I will see you tomorrow? Sakura's meeting?"

Naruto lifted the flap for the indigo haired maiden so she could easily slip back into the darkness of the street and gave her a promising smile, "I will be there."

The Hyuga didn't hesitate this time to head off down the street in much the same manor she got there and he dropped the flap back down behind her. Turning back to the stool he took a seat in front of his cooling ramen and picked up his chopsticks.

"She's a good one Naruto," Teuchi said leaning against the counter eyes up in the direction Naruto's affection had run off in.

The voice within him riled up in agreement, "**This great cook is right. You should bond with that woman pup." **

Naruto smiled raising the first bite of ramen to his lips forgetting to blow on it after all this time, "That's the plan…"

"Hmm?" The old cook said thinking Naruto was talking to him, but the young nin was already waving his hand at his mouth and grumbling at how hot it was. This just made him shake his head with a smile, "Same old Naruto."

* * *

><p>AN

And...There you are like I said a bit shorter, but I hope your not to disappointed I know I was not after I finished it.

Really trying to get the feeling between the two going here. Let me know what you think.

Really quick I wanted to thank those who reviewed my first chapter. Means a lot to a new FanFiction writer and I hope you will continue to read, enjoy, and review in the future. I am interested to know what you guys think.


	3. Chapter 3

Part three is now up and with it you get to meet three original characters. Team Naruto!

Please first most enjoy, then if you have time and it you even enjoyed it please leave a review.

As always Naruto is owned by its creators I just enjoy getting this out of my head

* * *

><p>To new beginnings.<p>

The new squad captain wandered through the streets in a dim morning light with the sun coming up over the horizon behind him light just starting to fall onto sleeping faces all across Konoha, but no the orange haired nin, no he had to get an early start to make up for the day before. Having already sent word to his students to be at training ground twenty-eight he didn't have to worry about them knowing where to go, but he had to see about something before heading there himself.

"Grr…just where is this place," Not for the first time Naruto was lost in the new Konaha with everything looking different then he remembered at every turn.

Looking at the small piece of paper her had taken with him from Akashi's earlier that morning he again checked the address as if glancing at it for the one hundredth time was going to magically take him there. Normally he would flash step to the person he was trying to see, but he had not been around the boy long enough to be able to sync up to his chakra. Something that Naruto found out when he fruitlessly fell from Kakashi's balcony earlier that morning. No matter though the great ANBU officer savior of Konoha had the address he would find it!

After stopping five minutes later and an opening news stand Naruto was pointed directly to the apartment building he had been looking for. Giving a slightly bow and thank you Naruto was met with a look of shock on the female shopkeepers face and left with a wave over his shoulder. The day before Tsunade had been true to her word speaking with all the clan heads about her plans to make Naruto the next Hokage in time. Evidently it had taken this long for news of the story to his stands adding up to the look of surprise on the woman's face.

The place when he finally found it was of course unknown to the blonde nin, but luckily they were all numbered so when he finally found number seven he just pressed the piece of paper back within his red with black flames coat he had made originally to mimic the fourth great Hokage, but now it held a larger place in his heart. Lifting his hand he gripped the knocker on the door and knocked three solid times then waited for an answer turning his eyes this way and that on the street people just starting to get out and start their days around him. He just hoped that his charges had not yet headed out for the training grounds.

Behind the door stood a red headed woman whose face was framed with straight hair and blue eyes adding to a worried expression that instantly changed when she saw who had come to call, "Uzumaki Naruto!" She said quickly shocked to see him at her door evidently, her look changing to one of a warm welcome, "Kenta was just about to head out. He was just finishing his breakfast should I get him?"

Naruto quickly held up a hand at her question and laughed just a bit warming up instantly to the woman as he did with all new people he seemed to meet, "No I actually wanted to speak with you first quickly. I was told that Kenta is not coming from a shinobi family and that he had a disability in his right arm is this correct?"

Behind her Naruto could see a small apartment that instantly reminded him of his own that was as well kept up as could be with a youngster running about in it and a single parent. It was not long ago that Naruto lived in just such a place, but it did pull his thoughts to that place in his mind that reminded him he never had a real family. Not going to let himself be brought down though he held his honest smile and listened to the woman who was suddenly a fountain of information.

"Yes Kenta has an issue in his left arm where he is unable to mold chakra with seals. The doctors and even the Hokage have come to see him and they all say the same thing. That while he does have as much if not more chakra then the other kids in his class his body simply did not form chakra coils strong enough in the arm to support molding." She said and took a breath leaving Naruto reeling just a bit knowing that there was going to be a bit more after she looked over her shoulder into the room the spoke a bit quieter, "We moved here from a land off to the west after Kenta was just born. My family has always made nets for fishermen, but his father came down with illness and died. I couldn't bear to live in that home anymore so I took Kenta and we struck out onto the road ending up here in Konoha."

A family torn apart at an age the child would not even be able to remember? Naruto certainly knew about that alright, but still at least the child had his mother, "Well you couldn't have found a better place to put down roots in my opinion Sashia."

Quickly she broke in hardly waiting for the future Hokage to finish before speaking up again in a very protective motherly tone that had inner Naruto almost cowering, "I would like you to know that this who shinobi business was not my idea, but Kenta saw that all his friends would be going to the Academy and I couldn't take that from him when he asked me to go. In fact I knew the day would come, but the fact of the matter is Kenta has an issue that handicaps him from being him self around the others."

Naruto visibly gulped at this and opened his moth to speak but again she spoke first with a finger pressed into the front of his Jounin vest, "If anything happens to my boy under your watch you will have the wrath of Kami on you son so don't you forget it. I don't know much about all this ninja stuff, but I do know enough that it's your job to teach and help him grow now. Watch out for him and we can be family. Understood?"

The woman's eyes were an icy blue now that would have frozen him in place if it was not for the boy that poked out from under her arm suddenly with a piece of toast in his mouth still nibbling on it and a small pack over his shoulder leaving Naruto to give a small smile, " Understood."

Sashia leaned down and gave her kid a kiss on the top of his head that he reacted to like fire twisting away rubbing his messy red clumps of hair, "HEYYYY….mom not in front of Naruto…" he said more then a little embarrassed lighting up red.

She just shook her head at his antics and it nearly brought Naruto to tears. Would his mother have treated him so? Would he have pulled away embarrassed?

"You just be careful and don't overwork yourself Kenta. Be good for Mr. Uzumaki. Have a good day, love you." The mother for all her hesitation to let her son go seemed really behind him on his choice and it showed in everything she was. Naruto could be family? Where did he sign up?

The door closed behind her leaving the ex-ANBU and new Genin out on the street in the early morning. Naruto took stock of the boy beside him that barely made it up to his waist, but from the looks of how the pack was stocked he had surprising strength to him, no doubt to compensate from lack of ninjutsu. Kenta wore black sandals that looked remarkably like his own wore pair of course smaller, red shinobi pants that had white tape on the left thigh wrapping a kunai holder in place, and a simple looking black long sleeve shirt that was rolled up to just past the elbows finished off with his protector adorning his forehead.

The boy suddenly held his hand up to the blond Nin and announced himself, "Kusta Kenta, good to meet you."

Naruto was a bit taken back by the sudden greeting, but he cracked a smile down to his new student. Instead of shaking his hand though he in return held his hand out to the Genin balled into a fist, "Uzumaki Naruto, glad to know you Kenta." When he saw the look on the little boys face he made a slight punching motion with his first and it seemed the boy got the idea because seconds later he smacked his own fist with Naruto.

"Now, let's go see about your new teammates?" Turning on his heel he started out right away to the training ground, but he could feel the little boy's eyes behind him starring at his own hand that had just greeted Naruto…the Naruto…, "You're going to be left behind!"

The boy downed the last bit of his toast that he had been holding in his other hand and scrambled after his new sensei.

Training ground was one that was made up of forest with a small waterfall and stream that crossed through it. So it was the perfect training ground for the first couple of lessons that he was going to give his new students mixing terrain nicely. The only downside to the training ground was that it was one of the furthest from the main part of the village and it bordered the forest of death, aka where he took his advancement test so long ago. Though he didn't advance luckily because of the war he had received several battlefield promotions that in the end landed him at a very high ranking ANBU officer position. Since taking this squad up though he was for the time to be regarded at regular Jounin rank though and rank never seemed to matter to Naruto in the past anyway.

On their trip over to the training grounds they had not come across any other teams on their way out which surprised him a bit, but he just assumed that the other teams were training in other areas. Who cared? His gain. Kenta for his part had not been a bother on the trip keeping pace with his new teacher and keeping his mouth shut. Naruto had wondered if the kid was scared of him at one time on the trip over, but one look down at the redhead and seeing his face told him that he was just excited with a grin across his face.

Just before they made it over the last hill into the training ground Naruto stopped and Kenta hesitated behind him eyes up at the ready. This kid was ready to go for sure, " Kenta I want to give you something…a tradition my own sensei Iruka from the Academy started with me after I graduated."

The boy looked up expectantly at Naruto with a bit of a questionable tilt to his head not quiet understanding, "Ok…what is it?"

Reaching his hands up behind his head the blond Nin slowly undead the tie on his protector and dropped it down into his right hand. The leaf plate on the front of it had nicks and mars here and there, but it for all the imperfections had been taken very good care of. Naruto could remember the nights he spent after mission and hard training sessions polishing the front of it. It had meant so much to him when Iruka just gave it off his back to speak. This kid deserved to be the one he passed it on to after managing to struggle through the Academy.

Holding the protector out to the boy he grinned, but spoke seriously to the boy, "I truthfully think you have a lot of potential Kenta and you may not see it now, but if you stick with me I promise I will do everything in my power to make you a great shinobi." Naruto paused as the boys eyes widened darting from the protector up to his own hues, "So…what do you say Kenta? Trade me?"

At the time Naruto of course had not a protector to trade since he frankly had not earned one, but he hoped Iruka didn't mind the slight change to the tradition he unwittingly had started. Kenta slowly reached his hands up to the back of his head and undid his own protector with such care it warmed Naruto's' heart to see it. His student seemed to understand the seriousness of the situation.

When he held it out to Naruto so that their protectors were side by side, one marred with experience and the other fresh with beginning Kenta gulped then nodded, "I promise I will do my best to live up to this Naruto-sensei."

They exchanged protectors and since the wrap was too small at the moment Naruto for his part just wrapped it around his right arm just below the shoulder displaying it proudly for the boy as a mark of the trust the two of them were going to share. Kenta in turn raised it back up to where his had been a moment ago having to leave a lot extra after he tied it off.

Looking up after finishing he adjusted it with his right hand and asked shyly, "How…does it look?"

Hand coming up Naruto rubbed his thumb against a mark on the protector as if he was trying to get it off and grinned down to the boy, "Looks like it was made for your shoes now Kenta."

Starting up the hill Naruto reached over and adjusted the new protector on his arm flexing it a time or two finding it to his liking leading his student to the other waiting kids standing under a nearby tree shadowed from the morning sun.

"Thank you." Kenta said.

"Just work hard kid." Naruto answered with warmth. That was sure to be a great story at the kitchen table tonight with his mother.

Izumi and Shuo looked up to Naruto the moment his orange hair came over the bend rushing out from under the tree spotting Kenta in tow and called out to them almost in unison.

"Naruto-sensei!"

Naruto came to a stop meeting them halfway in the little patch of forest he had picked out holding his hands up as the two of them latched on in a group hug that nearly knocked the experience shinobi over.

Izumi shot her green eyes up from his left side holding onto his jacket demanding his attention first and he relented giving her hair a soft ruffle, "Hey now lets not mob me our first session alright? Why don't we all go over to your tree so we can sit down and talk. I would like to get to know each of you a little better."

The two seemingly reluctantly let him go and followed their new teacher back over to their large pine tree and sat before him in a half circle once he sat down back against the tree. Looking out at them it was again Izumi that caught his eye first and how couldn't she? She was dressed in vibrant yellow shorts that hung down to just past her knees loose to her skin and a bright white tunic looking shirt that was fitted so that it hung to her form nicely allowing full range of motion. Drawing his eyes across to the boy that had so confidently sat down between the two students Shuo had short cropped back hair with matching brown eyes that watched him in much the same with Kenta did, adoration, wearing long brown shinobi pants that had straps here and their for tools, and a tan vest that looked a lot like a Jounin vest with the pockets on the front save for the fact that it didn't have the raise collar so it fit nicely against his shoulders.

After looking the two of them over he leaned back a bit more against the tree and regarded them as a team for the first time, his team. That was an odd thing to think. Naruto had lead teams before, but they were always seasoned Jounin or ANBU squads. Starting from scratch with fresh Nin right out of the Academy was a scary and exciting thought.

"Well why don't we go around the circle and you can tell me a little about yourselves so that we can all start get to know each other better. Tell me your name, your favorite jutsu and anything else you might feel I would like to know." Naruto asked opening up their little forum to the new minds that surrounded him.

Shuo was the first one to raise his hand so Naruto just nodded him on and the little boy fired up, "I am Agon Shuo, my favorite jutsu currently is the rock body jutsu. My family owns a weapons shop in town and you are all welcome to come by whenever you like!" pausing he looked at the three that followed him excitedly before he went on, "My favorite food is vegetable stir fry and I like to generally be outside in my free time." Rubbing the back of his head he grinned then added, "My dad says that I am good with earth style so I should probably focus on that."

Nodding here and there through the young student's speech he smiled and spoke up once he was finished, "Your parents own a weapon shop hu? Might have to show me that sometime, its good that you already have a handle of your affinity so early we can use that to focus your jutsu at least in the beginning."

The young Nin brightened even more if that was possible, but turned his eyes down to the grass in front of him blushing, "I will have to ask if you can come over for dinner some night soon. My parents would love to meet you."

The other two had just been watching their teammate, but once it seemed their was an opening Izumi cut in sensing her chance speaking clearly so she would be understood, " My name is Duzki Izumi and my favorite jutsu is substitution jutsu, but I hope you learn more genjutsu in the future." She seemed a bit embarrassed that she was not able to come up with a jutsu like Shuo had, but her eyes passed him down to Kenta when she said it almost sadly," I uh…" her attention turning back to her Sensei once again, "my favorite food is French toast and in my free time you can usually find me reading something…although I also like to write some. Oh and I am sorry I don't know yet what my affinity is Naruto-sensei."

Naruto had noted the look between the two kids at the mention of jutsu, but frankly he had expected and when she was done he spoke up in turn, "A reader hu? That's good it means you have a good imagination. Should have more faith in your writing as it will only get better in time, sadly I don't know many genjutsu, but I have plenty of good friends that do so don't worry. If that's what you are interested in I will deliver."

Three pairs of eyes turned to Kenta and Shuo eyed his protector with some interest. As if sensing that it was his turn and the interest Shuo seemed to be showing in his seasoned protector he spoke up quickly.

"My name is Kusta Kenta and I cant really do jutsu because of my arm," Kenta said drifting off a bit at the last part lifting his right hand up as if to show them, "but I am the best kunai thrower here I think we can agree on that."

Shuo gave a small nod in agreement and spoke up in support, "Kenta was the best in class. Iruka always said so."

Knowing about the kid's problem Iruka must have sensed that since the kid had some skill with kunai it was a good idea to take the opportunity to praise him. His own instructor had not lost his touch it seamed. There was ramen in order for their future he could already tell.

"Yeah um…my favorite food is grilled fish. On a stick, on a plate, heck even sometimes raw I will eat it…my father was a fishermen." The boy lowered his eyes as he went on, but his tone didn't seem to drop to his credit holding what strength he still had, "In my free time I help my mom with her nets she makes to send out to the coast where we are from and I like to practice my kunai throwing. My affinity is to water."

As Kenta finished Naruto leaned up to sit leaning towards them a bit with a nod towards Kenta in silent approval, "Alright then that's Kenta I am sure his throwing will come in handy. I am Uzumaki Naruto my favorite jutsu is the Rasengan." He said this while extending his right palm to rest on his knee facing up forming the text book spiraling attack after a moment much to the amazement of the kids that all leaned a bit closer. "My favorite food is ramen and in my free time I like to try my luck at gardening as well as hang out with my friends. My affinity is to wind."

Seeing the look on their faces he could tell they had questions for him and they would not be able to focus until they had at least some answers so he held up three fingers to them, "Alright then…you each have questions for me of that I am sure. You may each ask one for now."

Almost instantly Shuo's hand shot up nearly with his body following it if he had not been able to control himself, "is it true you can summon giant frogs Naruto-sensei?"

Blinking surprised by the sudden outburst it took him a second to react, but when he did he grinned ear to ear and leaned further in towards Shuo speaking in a low tone like someone might be listening in, "that's right Shuo…great big ones," Outstretching his arms real wide of course not giving actual size, "Three at a time if I want."

Shuo rocked back in his seat and looked very pleased with the answer while Izumi looked a tad green saying, "Oh yeah… I am going to have to see that."

"My turn!" Izumi once again cut in. A trait Naruto was starting to see then asked, "Was that girl back at the Academy during the team roll call your girlfriend?" the young kunoichi blushed faintly at the question the other two boys eyeing her as if tosay…really?

Naruto laughed at this and reached his hand up to scratch the back of his head, but found he had to think on the answer for just a moment before speaking up in a much more relaxed tone then with Shuo's question, "Well not at the moment I guess you couldn't say, but lets just say I am working on it alright Izumi?"

She seemed pleased enough with her answer and nodded smiling just a bit containing a squeal from the looks of it, "Yes Naruto-sensei."

Turning his eyes down the row to the last member of the team Naruto just raised a brow in question and the boy complied.

"Why is the next Hokage taking the time to leading a Genin team?" spoken flatly, but the honest interest was there behind his eyes.

The other two Genin snapped their necks so fast to Kenta Naruto didn't think it would be possible for them to move comfortably for the rest of the day.

"WHAT?"

Naruto just grinned to the boy he had picked up earlier that morning.

Kenta for his part looked to his teammates out of the corner of his eye, "What? You guys don't get the paper delivered to your home?"

Naruto pulled up his sleeve and once again checked his watch grumbling that his old Team 7 teammate was late, and he was hungry. He had been standing in front of his favorite ramen stand for the better part of the last half hour after he left his team to eat and begin with their solo training for the afternoon. Here and there people would pass him having to do a double take sometimes to realize just who he was then they would wave, bow, or just congratulate him on the news. The soon to be Hokage was starting to feel a bit embarrassed from all the attention to tell the truth. More then a few times villagers had come up to him to tell them how happy they were for him leaving Naruto with red cheeks and feeling a little humbled.

"Don't forget us little people when you become Hokage Naruto. Promise you wont!" Some of them would say leaving him to just smile almost shyly and nod in promise to each one.

Just when the weight of what was truly soon to be the next chapter in his life started to set in the Jounin heard a frustrated huff from just behind him between himself and the stand.

"Naruto just what are you doing here I told you to meet us at lunch for ramen."

Turning around Naruto reached a hand up and scratched the back of his head with a wide smile happy to see Sakura was still treating him as she always had, but the look on his face drew the gulp just like old time.

"But...," Motioning to Ichiraku trying not to laugh at her face, "I was here right on time, noon. Just where were you?"

Pausing she lifted her head and rubbed her forehead gently grumbling something under her breath about how Naruto never truly changes then reached out and took him by the wrist of his coat just heading off towards the north side of town.

"Just what makes you think a place with something like 9 stools during lunch rush hour was going to be enough for all of us and everyone else that needed to eat?" Her grip tightened when Naruto hesitated telling him that he was not getting away, "Honestly Naruto…we are going to another ramen place, but I think you will like it just the same."

Stumbling for the first few times before the now fully grown Sakura, Naruto noted that while she had gotten a bit older that she had not really changed. Still as loudmouthed and forceful ever wearing that same medic Nin that Tsunade no doubt suggested, but her hair was held up on the back of her head out of the way. She always had a way of chewing on her hair, at least when they were younger, when she was nervous about something and he guessed this was a play on that. Sakura never hesitated these days.

Frowning Naruto allowed himself to be dragged along, but that didn't mean he was not going to protest speaking up as he was yanked past building after building and down a few streets he had not the chance to explore yet, "But Sakura when you said Ramen I thought you meant Ichiraku…you know that's my favorite in town!" A few villagers seeing him getting dragged through town couldn't help, but laugh. Time passed, but evidently the relationship between the two was standing the test.

"Gah…honestly…Naruto we are here." She said with a gruff tone as he looked up seeing a building that had a patio area stretching out into the street just a bit with a sign that said Ayame's.

Naruto stood back up all the way and dusted off his coat just a bit before having to step out of the way of a couple that were headed into the place. The place seemed pretty busy and the moment the blond Nin saw the sign his face lit up

.

"Ayame!"

From somewhere within the building his voice must have been heard because out came a familiar looking face still holding a ladle to wrap him up in a big hug to which Naruto returned!

Grinning ear to ear she slowly stepped back and pressed the ladle to his chest still a bit wet from her pots and gave him a stern look, "have you been by to see pops yet Mr.…"

Laughing Naruto matched the grin in turn and nodded with happiness, "Of course! Did you know he has a dish named after me now?"

Sakura off to the side just had to rub her forehead again at the comment from the number one oddball, but Ayame didn't miss a beat.

"Of course who do you think suggested it?" Taking her ladle back she looked over her shoulder to the busy restaurant, but stole one last look at him, "Take a seat Naruto some of your friends have already made it. Their inside," Backing up into the place she paused at the door before disappearing inside giving him a smile and adding, "Glad your back blonde."

The two Nin followed after her into the restaurant and if the old stand gave off a bit of a ramen smell this one was a tad overwhelming. People were all over the place eating at tables and booths being served their favorite flavor of ramen, each and every one of them with a smile on their faces.

Turning to glance at Sakura just after stepping through the door he smirked then teased, "Heaven?"

She opened up her mouth to say something, but before she could she held her hand out to warn Naruto, but it was too late and the next thing he knew he was on the floor. Pinned atop of him on two heavy paws on his chest Akamaru instantly went to lick his face just twice then sniffing at his vest that he wore under the coat excitedly.

Just after him Kiba stepped into view and gave the large dog a pat on the back smirking down past to one of his old rivals flat on his back, "Good to see you Naruto. Don't suppose you have another one of those treats. Akamaru went off about it after I gave it to him."

Lifting his hand from the floor Naruto fetched one more from the same pocket and raised it for the pooch to take, "Last one now…" he said warningly, but the dog just eyed him then happily took it bounding off into a corner to enjoy a moment later.

Taking an extended hand offered by Kiba Naruto was hoisted from the floor and he dusted himself off for the second time in the last half hour. Kiba had filled out since the last time he had seen him wearing the same Jounin vest that Naruto was though for his style he went shirtless it seemed beneath, going with the military issued dark green pants from back during the war.

"Haven't seen you since we held that forest line together Naruto how you been?" the animal partner asked of his old friend motioning him over to a table where Shika waited already leaned back against the booths relaxing fabric.

"Yeah to long Kiba and I am well, just happy to back most of all I think." Sliding into the booth after Sakura Kiba took up his seat beside Shika leaving more then enough room beside them for at least four more.

Shika seemed to wake from a nap raising one eyelid when he felt someone take the seat beside him searching the table quickly, "Oh Naruto," Giving him a slight nod in greeting with an offhanded tone.

Naruto returned it in turn and for the briefest of moments there was silence at the table. Then of course someone spoke up.

"Really Shika? He has been gone three years and all you have to say is Oh Naruto?" the pinked haired girl grumbled eyeing him then Naruto beside her just as Ayame came to the table with bowls for each of them.

Naruto thanked her of course his eyes only for the bowl while the lazy shinobi sighed and shifted his attention to Sakura, "I have been read in on all of his mission reports Sakura? What do you expect me to say?" Pausing he mimicked the voice the girls from their old class used to use for him. Much higher pitched then what he was of course, "Oh Naruto it's so good to have you back! I missed you dearly. Just how did I get by without you? Won't you come over tomorrow to hang out with me and stare at clouds?"

Lifting a second bite of ramen to his lips Naruto cut in just before Sakura had a chance to lash out at the mocking tone his friend had used and grinned, "Actually that does sound like us…tomorrow sometime?

Smirking Shika turned his eyes from one side of the booth to the other then nodded in agreement, "Whenever…you know me."

If any of his friends had not changed much Shika took the prize. Down to the letter, from the vest to the hairstyle he had hardly changed since…well forever. Hell even his father seemed to wear something like it. Naruto took another bite of his ramen enjoying it deeply along with the other three in the booth, but his thoughts started to wander to the missing feeling in the room. Idly he found himself giving the door more and more attention.

Kiba chewed heartily on a large piece of beef from his Ramen, but still managed to catch on to the little looks Naruto was making speaking smugly, "So about Hinata Naruto…what's going on there?"

Instantly his attention went down to his ramen in the bowl, but he couldn't help the smile that curled across his face at just the thought of her. The pink haired girl wouldn't speak up admitting that she was interested but he could already feel her starting to lean in closer to his side.

When his eyes lifted up to answer the question though a flash of color outside the door caught his attention, " I-." giving it his full attention he saw that Hinata surrounded by her three students had just made it to the restaurant.

The table fell into a comfortable silence and Naruto knew that they were watching him, perhaps even holding back smirks and laughs, but what did he care. Hinata outside the window crouched down and held out her hands to one of her two female students that gladly rushed into the offered hug. Letting her go though the Hyuga seemed to regard them all with a finger and with the motion he could tell she was teaching.

Softly Naruto said, "I knew she would be good at this…" his mind rolling off his lips.

Something that he probably should have curbed because Sakura suddenly leaned over so that her lips were right next to his ear whispering, "Good at what Naruto…your not having those kinds of …thoughts… are you?"

Shooting up forcing his back straight against the back of the booth Naruto looked right across the restaurant quickly getting out an, "Of course not!"

The table broke out into laughter with eyes that looked just over his left shoulder making him feel that his foolishness was not yet over.

"Of course not what Naruto-kun?" was spoken in a warm voice just behind him leaving Naruto to press his hands to the table top in balled fists help control himself.

"Of course I wouldn't leave my team without training for the rest of the day…they are…" Pausing he reached for the information he most certainly had, but the rush and pressure of the moment was causing him to lose it. "Practicing their tree climbing that's it, I left Kenta in charge of it!"

To Naruto's' displeasure the pale hued woman took the spot in the booth across from him and nodded to the others in greeting, "Hello everyone, was anyone else able to make it?"

Sakura just shook her head almost a bit disappointed having wanted to make it a big gathering for the fool beside her, "Most of them are busy working with their new Genin teams, but they wanted to me to welcome you for them Naruto."

Naruto looked just slightly disappointed and sadly he had let it show on his face just at the moment all their eyes turned to him for his reaction so he quickly took a bite of his ramen to hide that fact. What they would not understand was that while they thought he was down because of the turn out the young Uzumaki was indeed down because of the fact…she…had passed on sitting on the side of the booth with him. There had been so much room. Plenty even some would say, but why?

Brushing past it he set his chopsticks across the top of his finished bowl and forced his mask into place showing them one of his textbook warm smiles, "That's more then fine. I know I didn't come back at the best of time. They would be here if they could. Thank you all for coming."

One look around the table showed him that they were all pleased to see him, but one he really wanted to be there alone with gave him a cold feeling. Hinata had a small look in her eyes of worry that one would only be able to notice if they were really looking and these days Naruto always was. She had seen through his smile?

Kiba decided to change the subject to something else to take his friends mind off those that were missing giving Naruto a slight nod, "So Naruto about the question I asked you?"

Right, what was the deal between Hinata and him? Good question Kiba.

"Well um…ever since the fight with Pain Hinata have been talking to one another from time to time."

A look of confusion crossed the table but the now blushing woman offered, "Naruto has been writing me."

From his left Naruto could not ignore the look of shock from Sakura, but he didn't take his eyes from across the table, "We have been writing one another. Ever since the Pain event and the war my eyes have be been opened to certain things." Pausing he made sure he had the attention from the other three or at least two since Shika was checking his noodles for something, " One of them was Hinata…only she seemed to have noticed me in a certain way long ago."

"Well of course you idiot the girl has had a thing for you since the Academy days we just couldn't believe you didn't see it for all this time," said a voice from his noodles.

Everyone no matter the station of their chopsticks turned their attention, Kiba even dropped a bit of a beef to the table.

Shika just looked at the other four a bit confused, "Like I can't speak up?"

Shaking her head Sakura turned back to the two at the ends of their perspective booth and rested her head in her hand watching them for a moment before asking, "Right…and what has come of that."

Lowering her eyes down to her own noodles now in much the same fashion as Shika, but for a totally different reason Hinata whispered out, "Naruto-kun says that he loves me."

Patting Naruto on the back Sakura said happily shifting her eyes between the unreacting couple, "And you have always loved this idiot its great!"

"Naruto-kun is not an idiot…"

Leaning over a some of the table until Naruto could see a bit of those pale lavender eyes he countered the nicest thing she had said about him since he came back with an, "but she is making me earn it."

Confused Kiba set his own chopsticks down across his bowl sharing the same expression as Sakura about this new information, "What do you mean earn it?"

Even Shika was now paying attention, well mild attention to this new turn of events.

"Because for years she has watched and learned everything there is to know about me. She grew over that time to love me. I want to offer her the same." Nodding he leaned back into the cloth of the booth not looking like he had a problem with the idea at all, "I agreed with her idea. One can't get to know someone through letters, no matter how many."

The eyes on the other side of the table shot up quickly at the last part of Naruto's' statement with a bit of question behind them, "Our idea…"

"Our idea…" Smirking getting just what he wanted now able to be able to see the whole of her face faintly red from the conversation adding on like they were the only two at the table and he was speaking for the record in a very tender tone, "like how when you say or do something that makes Hinata blush…it always starts with the bridge of her nose and flows out across her cheeks like a wave. That's beauty. I love that about her."

"Thank you Naruto-Kun…" Hinata managed to get out while in the past statements much less praising then that from Naruto would have sent her spiraling to the floor," But when are we going to talk about your news?"

"Oh yeah…" Naruto said scratching the back of his head as if the whole thing had slipped his mind causing Sakura to speak up.

"After all this time you get the news that your going to be the next Hokage and we have to find out from a paper?" she said with shock in her voice that she had not even tried to mask.

Kiba leaned back in his spot had taken a moment or two to get over what Naruto had said about his " Sister ", but added in, " Yeah man I figured you would be shouting from the rooftops about this one? Your dream after all."

Downing the last of his tea Naruto allowed himself that time to think over just how he was going to handle this. It was his dream of course to one day becomes Hokage and even though a lot of time had passed he should be indeed shouting it from the rooftops. Locking eyes with Hinata across the table once more before he spoke up again he sighed.

"Normally I would believe me…, but I have something I have to handle first before getting to that." Setting the teacup back down onto the table he was all ready to share with them the part that was holding him back, but Hinata seeing in him he guessed what it was spoke up first.

Eyes across the table she addressed her friends that had not been informed that she in no certain terms, "I am and really have been betrothed to be married for some time, since the middle of last year."

"Not to Mr. Uzumaki I take it." Shika said with a motion of his hand towards his blonde friend.

Hinata gave a slight nod unable to meet Naruto's gaze as he cleared the table of any pity or something of the like, "The royal that is coming is from a trade family off to the east. They deal mostly in transportation between sellers, Lots of money." Pausing Kiba had turned his eyes to Hinata no doubt wondering how he had not been told this, but Naruto went on, "Jacob that is coming to meet the elders and her family is next in line to lead his clan. He will not succeed."

Tilting his cup idly Shika smiled somewhat across the table to Naruto before asking, "You almost sound like you have a plan if I didn't know better Naruto."

Nodding indeed he did. Many nights spent pouring over books of all kinds and consulting his friends in each village he stopped in had formed it slowly, "I have had more then enough time to think about it."

"When is the meeting?" Kiba asked still a bit confused about all this.

"Tomorrow night." Hinata spoke in an apologetic tone to the table appealing for many reasons for forgiveness, "Its going to be at the Hokage tower in the visiting dignitaries room. The Hokage has offered the room to us and is going to sit in"

Next to Kiba the man known to some as Naru connected the dots shifting his eyes past Kiba speaking with a bit of surprise in his voice that his friend had actually thought this far ahead, " And just who goes to such rooms Hinata?"

She blinked not understanding the question at first thinking that their was a deeper meaning to it, but frowned and counted off on her fingers, "Um...The Hokage, Clan leaders, Nobles, Foreign nobles, and visiting Kages or their Ambassadors if they cannot come."

A broad grin broke out across Naruto's face just as everyone at the table turned to him and he just shrugged hearing Sakura ask, "Isn't Naruto still the Konoha Ambassador?"

Silently across the table under the gaze of Uzumaki Naruto a small smile feeling the hope of the moment grew on the face of Hyuga Hinata.

"Oh, I will be there. Believe it."

* * *

><p>An

So that's new team naruto. I really enjoyed coming up with that interaction, but I found the later group of friends to be suprisingly hard to write.

Some of my plants for the plot of the story are starting to shape up and I find that I am really enjoying this train I am riding thus far.

Well thats it for chapter three I will work on and will hopefully have chapter four out before monday.

Thank you again for the reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Here you are chapter 4. Please enjoy

As always the original Naruto concept and work belong to the creators.

* * *

><p>Sometimes you have to fight for love.<p>

"Sakura." The Uchiha said through clenched teeth and pain to get the medic nins attention.

There on the edge of the five nations camp Sasuke had suddenly appeared carrying a blond shinobi over his left shoulder that looked worse for wear. For his credit Sasuke didn't look much better with his usual white uniform torn to ribbons showing bandages that looked like they had been put on by unskilled hands with splotches of red here and there already seeping through.

"Sakura…" he said a little louder this time standing among the trees just out of reach of the light cast by the camp as to not be seen by the guards that surrounded the injured.

Finally out from the front of the tent Sakura wandered having thought that she heard her voice from somewhere behind the tent. As she made her way over brushing the back of her hand against her forehead to rid herself of some of the perspiration that had gathered there from her duties the sight that waited for her there brought a shock. The sight of Sasuke before her with a passed out Naruto over his shoulder was one that should have had her calling for the nearest guard, but the look in his eyes made her hesitate. This was Sasuke, not the one from recent memory, but the eyes showed the one from the days of Team 7.

Hesitantly she took a step closer eyes shifting over the form of her former or perhaps current love if she was not going to lie to herself and then to Naruto, "Is he-."

"Uzamaki is alive," it looked like he was going to say more, but the effort of even that had brought on a coughing fit that took him to his knees. Naruto did not fall though from his grip if anything as Sasuke fell the grip tightened on his old friend.

Forgetting the past years Sakura rushed forward to his side and gently took Naruto from his shoulder to lay him out across the grass. With a glance over him she could see that he was breathing easily, but was beyond worn out. What injuries the kyubi holder had from his fight had already started to fade to bright bruises and after the night would leave no trace at all. It was her experience with Naruto though that after fights that tried him the hardest the biggest challenge for him was regaining his strength.

When the medic nins hand came up to rest on Sasuke's shoulder he didn't move away silently nodding in thanks for the help with the surprisingly heavy blond, "Madara has been handled."

Eyes widening Sakura took the sight of the two of them in for a long moment then spoke again questionably, "Di…did you two fight him together?"

Sasuke just broke a simple smile and turned his attention down to the sleeping dreamer remembering the past couple of days and how they have come to pass answering her in a tired, but surprisingly warm tone, "No, Uzumaki and I fought to settle our own problems and at the end of the day he managed to beat something out of me I think." Wincing, the Uchiha held his left side a bit more red seeping into his bandages.

"Sasuke!"

This time he did brush the hand away from his side then forced himself to stand turning his back once again to the pink haired former teammate, "I told Naruto where to find Madara, but by the time I could stand the fight was already over. All there was left to do was carry the fool back."

Setting a hand on Narutos' chest Sakura felt into his form for an understanding of his injuries, but her eyes never left the back of Sasuke, "He is the one that applied the bandages." Spoken in a tone that showed it was not at all a question.

Another small nod was all she got in answer as Sasuke took the first of many steps back into the forest calling back, "Tell the fool when he wakes up that I intend to keep my promise to return to the leaf."

"Then where are you going?" was all she could manage out not trusting her voice one bit.

"Naruto may have proved himself today, but I have much to make up for. There are still stragglers of the group that caused all this. Hunting them down is the least I can do."

Spoken in a whisper to match Sakura Sasuke stumbled off out of site.

* * *

><p>In the few days following the lunch with his friends that welcomed him home Naruto had done only a few things. Train himself off alone in the forest just outside of the village, work with his team on basic chakra control techniques that they felt was not worth it, but he promised it would pay off in the end and finally getting the time to look for a new home to call his own. The former had proven to be much harder then Naruto guessed. Going from house to house that was for sale in the village not really seeing anything that he really liked.<p>

All the while Naruto had been just about mobbed by people now that the secret was out about his future. Flexing his right hand he wondered if it was ever going to feel the same again after all the signatures he had given out after the past couple of days. To make matters worse he had not the opportunity to visit with Hinata since the lunch either, between her teams training and her family keeping her on a short leash before the meeting with the noble later that night.

He had been staying with Kakashi since he had gotten back and the nin would never complain about having Naruto as a house guest, but just the same he felt it was time to get out and find a place of his own.

This final one that he was looking at for the day was set just outside of the main village backed up against some of the training grounds that he personally liked to use sometimes when he needed to blow off some steam. For that at least it made sense and it was for that it was on his list. Looking down to the list he had taken from his coat pocket he frowned just slightly at the seven that were already crossed out and shook his head.

"Lucky number eight…or so they say."

"**I don't think they say that at all youngling."** The fox piped up from the back of his mind never missing a chance for an easy jab.

Naruto just shrugged it off and stepped up to the large pair of doors that were set into the eight foot high wall that surrounded the house and leaned into them pushing his way inside. Shoving them both back out of his way he stepped into the large doorway and gave the exterior of the home his first impression. The place was a two story home that from the looks of it had not been used in some time weeds growing in the front yard and around the side of the house. An area out front looked large enough for some sparing led up to the front door that oddly enough when he got there held no lock.

"Hmm…" taking the handle to the door with his fingers he slowly pulled it back to reveal an ordinary entry room left bare for many years.

Stepping inside he found himself slipping off his shoes to leave by the door for no discernable reason. Passing the entry way he was immediately brought into a main room that sunk two steps down empty save for a fireplace off in the right wall, not a common thing in Konoha traditional style homes, as this one was. Crossing the floor Naruto set his hand on the mantle of the fireplace and ran his fingers across the stone of it wondering just who lived here before he might. For the rest of the home downstairs there was a sensible kitchen with older appliances that he would need to replace, but he loved the space it left for a large kitchen table that overlooked the living room. Enough space for a family to enjoy each others company.

The only other thing downstairs was an office and bathroom so he headed up finding a simple guest room, study, and another bedroom that had to be the master from the size of it. Down the hallway though there was another door that confused him. When he opened it he found another set of stairs that led up and when he followed them he found the roof above. Flat as was custom in these traditional style homes there was a railing along the edge of the home. Moving to stand along the railing at the front of the house Naruto was treated to a sight. The house set on a small hill with a stone path that led back to the village. So below him stretched out as far as he could see the hidden leaf breathed. He could see everything from where he was. The Hokage monument lit up in an afternoon light, the small ramen stand, even the old Academy, and with a smile he could see that the Hyuga compound was within sight.

This would be the young nin's new home. He would build a future here for himself and the family that he wanted to start. Here his friends would visit be them Academy teachers or Kage's from other villages. His doors would always be open to the family of a village that had once hated everything about him, turned full circle to bring him in with open arms. Before that could happen though he had to take the first step, it was time to step up to the plate. The sky blue eyes lingered on the Hyuga compound for a moment longer while he adjusted his red and black coat before the "Orange Flash" disappeared.

* * *

><p>The Hokage's special chamber was a special place within the villages where people of importance met every day. When the Hokage offered the space for another's use it meant that she was acknowledging their importance to the village. So of course when the Hokage offered it to the Hyugas it was an offer they would not be able to turn down. The room rested just below the Hokage's own office the back wall lined with windows showing a pleasant view of the village at sunset casting a light over a large table enough for twelve, but at the moment only held four elders of the Hyuga clan, the current leader of the clan, the Hokage, and Hinata sitting in the center beside her father.<p>

"Well then why don't we get started Jaco-." Hiashi went to say to the man sitting in a chair near the door waiting to be called on so that he could approach the table for introductions.

It was at that moment though that the two large doors at the entrance of the room that where flanked by Jounin for this meeting swung open with a slow, but determined pace ending with them resting back against the walls on both side the guards eyeing him. Though since they both instantly recognized the bright haired ninja neither of the two moved, if anything they visibly relaxed. Coming to a stop a few feet beyond the doorway Naruto had come dressed in his familiar coat that still had the protector tied around the right arm, his Jounin vest, and black combat pants that with the flurry of his entrance revealed straps that each held scrolls of equal size on each thigh as well as his usual weapons pack on the left.

"Um excuse me..?" Jacob the young noble tried to get out at the blond nin that was pointing his way already.

"Keep your seat." Naruto said evenly though his eyes never left the table that held the leadership of the Hyuga clan.

A bit taken back from the sudden appearance many of the members were whispering between themselves, but one of the ones on the left of the current clan lead spoke up in a low tone, "I don't believe you were invited to this meeting Uzumaki Naruto."

Quickly blue eyes shifted to the man and somewhere within Naruto he had to smile at the way the man sat a little straighter in his chair, "I am the leaf Ambassador. Any meetings of importance involving the Hokage will in most cases warrant my involvement…" Stepping up to the table until he was feet away he locked eyes with Hiashi, "Besides it seems my attempts to be invited to this meeting were ignored. I had to take matters into my own hands."

All the eyes in the room besides Naruto moved to Tsunade at the end of the table that was just sipping from a tea cup, "hmm?"

A different elder this time spoke up to her in a harsh tone, "What is this Hokage. Get him out of here!"

She just set down her cup and shot the man a look that caused him to stiffen far quicker then Naruto had managed with the other, "Everything Uzumaki has said is true. He has every right to be at this meeting."

Gritting his teeth Hiashi gave Naruto a long lingering look before leaning forward in his chair setting his hands on the table giving nothing but a cold aura to the room, "And just why have you come Naruto. To what do we owe the pleasure?"

Stepping up Naruto set his hands on the table in much the same fashion the clan lead had and leaned in eyes only for Hiashi, "I have come for the hand of Hyuga Hinata and to stop the supposed mightiest clan of Konoha from making a terrible mistake."

To the fathers left Hinata had remained silent since she had seen Naruto come through the doors, but at such a blatant outburst she blushed turning her eyes from the two locked in conflict in front of her, "Father please…Naruto…"

Hiashi shot a withering look to his daughter beside him then rounded on the demanding blond before him, "You should know as well as anyone that someone such as yourself cannot be allowed to pursue my daughter who is the future clan leader."

Leaning back up Naruto paced down the table until he was standing just before the elder that had spoken up against him when he came in eyes like steel, "Just what are these…issues that you speak of…refresh my memory."

Growing a bit agitated Hiashi darted his eyes from the Hokage that he was starting to understand had a major hand in this interruption and then to the one that was causing it, "A suitor must be of proper social status such as royal blood or clan leadership."

Backing from the table until he was a few feet away Naruto addressed the man still sitting in the chair, "Jacob, just what is your status that allows you to be here."

The man thinking himself forgotten jumped at the mention of his name and stuttered an answer back, "I…I come from a village to the east. My family owns a very profitable transportation business."

Nodding to himself Naruto turned back to the board of elders and looked at every single one of them as well as his love that looked at him worriedly, "A trader…the great HYUGA family known for their gifted eyesight and fighting style wants to marry their future clan leader to a trader."

Again their were whispers among the table, but Naruto spoke up again, "You might as well come out and say that you elders want full control of the clan leadership. Marrying her to someone so weak would all but solidify that status."

This time it was Hiashi that raised his brows, eyes almost admiring for a moment the kyubi but that moment passed almost instantly. Slamming his hand down to silence the table the pale eyes man spoke up again angrily, "You speak of what you do not know Uzumaki."

Countering Naruto locked eyes again with the lead and spoke up in a tone to rival his own, "Perhaps you have forgotten the previsions I got from the other nations for the return of your lost eyes…or are you so quick to forget what is important?" Pausing Naruto shifted his eyes to the fear stricken Hinata saying surprisingly softly for the situation, "Family and the secret of your Byakugan before all else…In that order."

Hiashi clawed at the table his nails nearly leaving marks on the hard top at the accusations, "If you a referring to the incident involving my daughter and brother that is in the past and is no-"

"Oh but it is great Hyuga or are we throwing rule number three to your own clan out of the window? Tradition, better known as history." Naruto cut in none to gently as if he was scolding the man.

Hinata lifted her eyes to the furious face of her father knowing just what was being spoken of, but she couldn't bring herself to edge into the conversation just yet.

From the end of the table came a little laugh behind a teacup and a small smile that urged Naruto on to go for the throat, "So it is only my station that holds me back from challenging this man for rights to your daughter."

"That is correct and as long as you do not make that requirement you will not have a chance with my family." Hiashi responded flatly a little uncomfortable with being out maneuvered by the once prankster.

"Have you forgotten my family name?"

"There is no longer an Uzumaki clan." He grumbled giving no other response.

"Actually…" everyone in the room moved their eyes to the woman and her tea as she went on, "There is, just after the war Naruto here revived the clan under pretense it was strong enough to stand among the others. I signed its welcome to the village myself."

She pressed out a stack of papers towards the elder on the end motioning for him to pass it down the line. Slowly each one of them got a paper of their own to read and each one of them slowly started to understand the truth of her words.

The man on the end evidently done choking spoke up after a quick scan of the paper, "There can not be a clan with only a single member it has never been allowed!"

Tsunade filled her tea cup again and spoke evenly, "The village clan charter allows any clan that shows itself strong enough to be an asset to the village."

Naruto showing a bit more teeth in his smile then the elder who spoke up might be comfortable with questioned, "Are you doubting my clans strength?"

Hiashi waved off the elder to his right with a sigh and once again spoke to the infuriating blond, "To question the strength of a clan with a member such as yourself would be foolish I concede that point, but the fact remains that I can not allow your request."

The Hyuga's eyes lowered to Narutos' stomach and he could sense the animal within start to riel up at the accusation, "**That old pompous…"**

Inwardly he just tried to calm the kyubi as he answered Hiashi, "You speak of course of the Kyubi that resides within me…the weapon…used by Madara Uchiha to inflict enormous amounts of pain against this village."

The matter of fact tone that Naruto had used in describing the kyubi had Hiashi on edge, but he answered in a short, "Of course."

"Tell me this Hiashi…if I was to strike you down with a kunai at this very table would the elders here around you jump to strike down the kunai…or would they seek vengeance against the one wielding it?" Behind the table Naruto watched the scowl start across the Hyuga's lips leaving him without a need to answer, "The kyubi is a weapon in need of a wielder that without prodding is nothing more then an animal that would roam our lands."

Lifting his right hand Naruto prodded that animal within himself and forced the red chakra to start to seep from the skin of his hand, traveling up the arm of his coat until up to his elbow he wore a cloak of red chakra. Everyone at the table save for the Hokage and Hinata started to get up from their chairs fearing the worst until the blond man spoke up again.

"The Kyubi is a weapon, one I have befriended on the field of battle against Madara. Growing up with the beast it was only a matter of time before we earned a mutual respect for one another. Now I wield the power of his chakra with my own skilled experience in controlling it all these years." Spoken eveningly through the whole demonstration Naruto had not moved from his spot eyes unwavering in their resolve showing the animal like slits that always pushed to the surface when he called on his inner resident.

Seeing that they were slowly returning to their chairs Naruto relaxed his arm returning the overflowing chakra to the kyubi within giving a silent thank you to his roommate.

"**Of course pup, anything to put this ass in his place."**

Back in their chairs now Naruto spoke to Hiashi as if they were equals, "I have demonstrated control of the beast that you and the villagers have feared for years, proven my social station, and I have a love for your daughter I know will one day lead your clan to even stronger heights."

Straightening him self in the chair Hiashi examined Naruto for the second time since he came into the meeting room for a long lingering second before finally speaking up in a surprising tone, "You think that highly of my daughter?" The tone was one of a fathers pride in his child.

Without breaking a sweat the blond future Hokage lowered his eyes to the left of the Leader to his daughter that was trying to hold back a blush fruitlessly, "Hinata is one of the bravest women I have ever met. Standing up to her cousin so long ago in the exams and then when the whole village was in tangles to step in and…save…me" The word spoken heavily, "From Pain there can be no confusion as to if the Hyuga clan is in good hands."

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata finally breaking her silence offered to the praise held in his words.

Hiashi looked down to his daughter beside him speaking much quieter then was expected from the head of household, "Will you marry Uzumaki Naruto?"

Shaking his head Naruto stepped up to the table setting his hands down before the two of them shutting out everyone else in the room, "With respect Sir I am asking for the honor of courting your daughter. After an appropriate amount of time and if she agrees I will ask her that question."

The complete look of shock on the clan leader's face was unable to be hidden. He had just been bull rushed in his own meeting and now the man who just did it was speaking with such respect. A respect one was supposed to pay toward the family lead. The elders at the table were starting to get uncomfortable with being ignored and the one nearest to Hiashi went to grab his shoulder, an action that got him a stone of a glare.

"Uzumaki Naruto you have proven yourself worthy to go forward with your proposal." Leaving it empty ended for rowdy blond.

This after all the yelling and shouting in the room drew a small red coloring to the high point in his cheeks hands stretching out across the table to take his Hyuga love by her own covering them gently.

"Hinata…" he started.

"Naruto-kun I accept of course." She said softly admiring those blue hues of his.

Clearing his throat Hiashi stood from his chair eyeing the twos embrace, "Jacob I am sorry for the inconvenience, but it seems my daughter has spoken."

Almost forgotten the man just nodded and stood from his chair to be let out of the room.

"As for you Uzumaki as I am sure you were not made aware of Jacobs invitation to dine with the family I will not expect you until tomorrow." Lingering at the side of the table Hiashi addressed his daughter once more, "Hinata remember your expectations to your new team and to your family still remain. You have practice with your sister before dinner at home." Turning his pale eyes towards the future Hokage he just gave a small nod for a goodbye, "Uzumaki."

Naruto was a bit disappointed that they would not be able to spend the evening together and he could see that in the lavender hued eyes across from him, but he was not about to let the victory they had just achieved be brought down, "Tomorrow I will be there for dinner Hinata. Perhaps we can go for a walk afterwards?"

Hinata had started to frown at her fathers words, but he had been right. It was just getting so busy at the moment in her life. This bit of complication though she could make room for. So when Naruto asked her for the walk she quickly accepted with a soft smile, "Of course Naruto…"

Watching her get up from her chair and follow the rest of the Hyuga family from the room Naruto smiled until she was removed from his sight. Feeling the firm hand of Tsunade come down over his shoulder though returned the grin to his lips as he spoke his thanks, "I could not have done it without you Granny."

For once she didn't scold him over the nickname, it just didn't seem right saying warmly, "Of course Naruto."

* * *

><p>AN

Wow I really cant stop writing, but I guess that's good for you guys that are reading this eh? Glad that I am getting so many views.

I am sure I will be working on the next chapter soon.

Wanted to call out Blaze for his great support thus far and I hope that those of you that are following me will pop up soon in the reviews so I can see what you think.

Take care out there

Fox.


	5. Chapter 5

My gosh chapter five is already up this is going faster and easier then I thought it would. Enjoy, review, and check out my A/N at the bottom please

As Naruto is owned by its creators.

* * *

><p>There is a first time for everything.<p>

The dinner with the Hyuga family had not been something that Naruto had been looking forward to, but he was surprised to find that the reception he had found to at least not be hostile. There was a bit of a surprise at least to him because when he actually got into the dinner only Hinata's father, her sister, and Hinata herself were at the dinner table. Naruto had just thought that there would have been more than three for a formal meal, at least that's what he had prepared himself for. Conversation was kept to a minimum as well something he was not used to over a meal and he found himself constantly checking himself to make sure that he was minding what he had learned. Every once in a while he would shift his eyes to the side to see what Hinata was doing to make sure that he was doing alright, luckily she had caught on and giving him hints here and there with motions of her hand.

Knowing that this was to a formal dinner Naruto had been put a bit out for it because he didn't have the correct clothes. Having just gotten back from his travel abroad he had not the time really to get settled in, heck he had only found a place to live finally the day before. Of the clothes he had that were wearable only one would be suitable, but he had not wanted to wear it now that he was back. Naruto had shown up to the door of the compound in his ambassadors robes that were white with red flames to mimic the Hokages own strength while away. Down the back of the robes instead of the normal lettering it said the word Uzumaki, but a glance at it showed it held more respect then all that.

At one point during the meal he had moved to say something about wearing the robes to the dinner, but Hiashi had simply brushed him off stating something like he should get used to wearing such things to clan meetings for the future. Naruto had at the time just given a small nod, but he found himself growing a tad uncomfortable for it. It had seemed that the station was overgrowing the man, he hoped that when he became Hokage people would not just see the cloak and ignore the man that wore them. He had not worked all that time to be forgotten behind a title. After all he had earned his way there.

While he waited outside of the compound shifting from one foot to the other Naruto's mind raced with thoughts hoping the blue haired girl would come out soon for the walk that she had promised him. His mind started to wonder about the clothes that he wore further; surely she didn't see him just as the clothes that he wore? The blonde nin didn't have much time to think about it because the Hyuga guard opened the door wide enough for a silently thankful Hinata to dart out. Quickly Naruto turned his attention from the robe he wore back towards the door at the sound of it opening to find Hinata there waiting for him even as the door closed behind her.

During the dinner she had worn a formal deep blue kimono with a white wrap that she had managed to tie or he guessed someone might have helped her tie into a butterfly bow across her back with her hair up in clips. She had looked rather beautiful and had they not been at the dinner table with her father he might have commented on it having only been able to give her the first reaction at the sight of her as praise for her appearance. Now though after he had been hurried from the grounds to wait for her at the door she finally appeared dressed very differently, but he found the change in appearance did not change his mind. Back was the recognizable hoodie that she used to wear when he was last in the village, but it was a darker shade of blue for the body of it leaving the sleeves and hood of it white. Down past fidgeting fingers at her waist she wore her loose matching combat pants that were without the white kunai wrap for tonight it seemed. He was pleased to see the protector resting gently around her neck as well as if it had been tossed on at the last minute.

"Naruto-Kun I am sorry about my father…" Stepping away from the door she reached out her right hand tentatively hoping to take one of his, "You know how my family is."

One look in her eyes could tell him that she was worried hoping that he had not been terribly offended and at the offer of a hand he lifted his from his left pocket wrapping fingers with her own, "Really?" Lifting his other hand to the back of his head he scratched lightly trying to hold back a smile, "I just thought he treated everyone like that."

She frowned and moved closer to him arm coming up to wrap inside his standing much closer then he thought she might be able to knowing how she used to get shaky around him, "He will come around. Just like everyone else," Pausing she turned her eyes out into the night of the village with a bit of wonder in her voice, "So…where should we go?"

"I had plenty of time to think about that while you were changing and I think I have just the place." Smirking as he said it giving her a look that told her he was only kidding about having to way as long as he did.

Starting off in the direction of the edge of the village he kept her close pressing his hand back into his robes that he wore letting her snuggle as close as she was going to, but kept a pace that they would both be comfortable with. At this time just after dark the village was just starting to turn in for the night and the smaller parts of it that made up the night life of Konoha were coming to life. For tonight at least that was not the kind of place he was going to take her. He wanted someplace quiet.

As they passed closing stores he suddenly remembered his problem from before and darted his eyes down to her beside him finding her leaning her head against his shoulder as they walked. It caused some pause in his voice just at the sight of it and for a second he thought about not saying anything at all.

"The reason I had to wear the robes to the dinner tonight was because I don't really have anything. I grew out or wore out most of my stuff while I was traveling. Frankly I only really have these robes and my combat gear."

Eyes came up to meet his own noticing finally that he had been watching her causing a blush to roll out across her cheeks anew tilting her head back down to hide behind her indigo bangs.

"Could you go with me to find something tomorrow?" Naruto asked after she turned her gaze away chuckling lightly at her action, "I really am no good at that sort of thing you know. Barely could take care of myself when I was out there."

Hinata gave a short nod and moved even closer to his side if that was possible drawing a warm smile from Naruto as she answered in a soft voice, "I have some time after I meet with my team in the morning we could try a few places."

As they walked Naruto had hardly raised his eyes from the attention grabbing girl that was well…grabbing…his arm, but when he did look up he could see people starting to head home the sight of them together catching the villagers eyes. When they one or two of them noticed that Naruto saw them though he just gave them a small nod usually ending with them heading off almost embarrassed.

"Naruto-kun I wanted to thank you for what you said to my father yesterday, I didn't know that you were going to have to go that far," She stopped as she said it lifting pale hues to enjoy the sight of his own blues looking back, "But why did you tell him that I saved you from pain…I didn't do much of anything."

Blinking at the sudden stop the blond found her eyes wondering just what was the matter, but at her words he could feel something within him tugging near his heart. This was the Hinata he remembers. So she was still in there somewhere, the small hesitance that had plagued her when they were younger.

"But you did."

"I didn't."

Smirking Naruto tilted his head just a bit and lifted his free hand up to brush his fingers gently just up from her jaw, across her cheek and over her ear clearing that bit of rebel hair behind her ear that had become a fashion for the Hyuga. The reaction of from her was just what he had always daydreamed it was while he was away, a small tug at the corner of her lips and a tint to her skin that would rival a cardinal.

"Without your step in I was giving up." He said quietly a secret between the two of them. Naruto had never spoken on what had happened or what she had said to him to anyone since that day.

Hinata's eyes widened at the words and her voice was suddenly full of such confusion, "But…that's not you. Naruto never gives up."

Chuckling again at her words and the face that she made at his confession he pulled back his hand to once again fall into the pocket of his robe, "I needed to be reminded of that."

"You never go back on your word…" she said as if recanting the very words she had spoken that day, "That is your ninja wa-"

Shaking his head before she had even finished he smiled and did it for her instead, "Our."

"Naruto," Hinata said spoken through the fabric in his cloak when she tilted her face to hide it against his arm after his words.

Smirking he teased, "To cheesy?"

She shook her head leaning back from his side eyes once again returning to the street in front of them, but Naruto could clearly see the glassy sheen to them. It was evidently something that he had been able to do to her many times before when they were younger, but he had simply been to ignorant to notice it. What if he had? What if he had noticed it far sooner? How things of would turned out different he wondered.

"Naru-"She went to ask when he seemed to slip off into his own word.

Frowning like he had been caught in the middle of something he started to lead her on again, "Yes, sorry about that."

Hinata didn't seem to care or if she did she did not say anything about it. Finally the place he was taking her came into view after he had carefully led her up the hill of cobblestones that made up the path. Having to apologies a time or two when his hands slipped to a place where he was sure they were not supposed to, mentally picturing his own sensei in the back of his mind egging him on. When they came over the hill though to stand before the home that he had stopped by the office in town to buy earlier in the morning he took it all in. In this light it certainly looked a bit larger and the shadows it cast across the front grounds between the house and the wall might have scared him when he was younger. Silently he found himself hoping that she would like it.

"Um..Naruto-kun whose house is this?" Hinata asked stepping up to touch the entry way to the grounds with a hand inspecting the wood of the doorframe.

Slowly he untangled himself from her and to his pride she responded with a surprisingly disappointed look for just an instant. Backing up through the entry way he moved to stand on the ground before the house. Slowly turning back to where she was leaning against the entry he flashed her that Uzumaki grin.

"Well its…that is to say…its mine!" He managed to get out throwing up his right hand in motion to the front of the building that ended in a rub of the back of his neck, "I bought it this morning. Kind of needed a place after they didn't rebuild my apartment complex"

Hinata leaned off the entry and crossed into the grounds eyes lifting from Naruto to the gloomy looking house before her in the unflattering light being cast upon it. Holding up her hands much to the confusion of Naruto she formed a box with her fingers that encompassed both the house and her blond love within it. A short hmm was all she gave when she broke the odd hand motion moving around to the side of the house to see that there was a small space that used to be a koi pond around back as well as a deck that wrapped nearly the whole extent of the home.

"So…?" Naruto offered having still not gotten an explanation for her actions or even a response to what he had said.

Looking at him from the corner of the house Hinata reached a hand up to press back a bit of hair over her shoulder one of her own little habits eyeing him a bit confused, "It's a bit large for just you isn't it Nartuo? You were just in a one bedroom before if I am not mistaken."

Naruto nearly fell over after her words shaking his head as the red returned to the top of his cheeks, "Well it's not just for now." Turning around he faced the front of the home and sighed thinking of just all it could become, "It's for the future. I mean I don't think I will always be on my own." Not hesitating as to turn this into one of those moments, "I will have loads of friends to entertain and soon people that I met on my travels as well as village officials will want to come by as well. Can't still be living in my one bedroom if that's the case can I? Besides I can afford it with all the back pay I have."

She headed back over to him hand up resting under her chin looking at the house and seriously considered it, "I could help you with that Naruto-kun…it needs a lot of work."

Quickly both their minds jumped to just what she said could mean and in that moment neither could meet eyes.

"Yes, I would like that. It does not have anything even in it right now. I have to get all new stuff." Naruto said shyly not even able to look up.

Hinata was inspecting her shoes when he agreed, but even though Naruto couldn't see it she broke out one of her small smiles. Crossing the ground it seemed like in an instant she wrapped her arms around his waist under the cloak that he wore enjoying the feeling of warmth that he always conveyed though that close she could all, but bask in it. He barely had time to react when she moved to hug him. Eyes suddenly wide from the movement, but when she relaxed against his chest he set his arms around her form.

"Hinata I need to ask you about something else." The idea having been getting to him since the moment he stepped foot back outside her home.

She nodded turning to rest her head sideways against his chest eyes up listening to what he had to say, "Yes?"

Pulling his hands back from around her he gripped the cloak that hung around him for dinner that night and pressed it around her, "You mentioned my clothes before and that your father liked them. Do you think people are starting to only see the title and not me? That is not what I want Hinata."

She caught her voice thinking back to what she had said before and looked at the robes that were now effectively around the both of them not having the mindset to worry about the red that filtered to her skin because of it.

"Some will Naruto-kun…like my father, but you will convince them to see you, just like you have many people before." She said softly against the fabric of his Jounin vest that he wore beneath the white folds.

Naruto turned his eyes out across the hill down to the village that outstretched below with hints of light here and there and showed the life beating below them and asked her once more, "You know your important to me right?" The question hung in the air between them for the longest of moments before he got a response.

"Of course Naruto-kun," the indigo haired girl said curling her fingers tighter in the hold she had around him.

"You said before that you didn't expect me to go that far in the meeting, but the truth is I would have gone farther. I would have given it up. Given it all up," meaning the robes that he held around her and the next station of his that they now represented, "If it had meant your father would have allowed my proposal."

This confession caused a shock to roll through the pale eyes looking up to him," But it's your dream."

Frowning just slightly he tore his eyes from the village to drown in the ones below, "No Hinata, my dream has always been to be acknowledged by everyone in the village and haven't I achieved that…" Turning from her he broke the hold that she had fought for and moved a few feet away from herm eyes to the people and his back to her gaze, "The Hokage is expected to make decisions that affect the lives of everyone in the village. You should have been there during the later years in the war in the Kage tents. They were so exact and never hesitated." Naruto lifted his hand to the time of his words as if to emphasize his points, "I know part of the reason Granny sent me out to the other villages was because they all knew me, but it was also to learn how they all thought and how they acted in accordance to what their people needed."

Hinata stepped up close behind him and set her hand on the center of the back while he spoke sensing the question he was asking willingly answering, "And so will you Naruto. No one thinks more about others first then yourself. How many times have you dived headfirst into a hornets nest for a friend? This is no different."

Naruto softened under the fingers on his back, but the worry still clouded his voice, "If I make a foolish mistake like so many expect of me from before it won't just be tarnishing my reputation it will be hurting the village." Letting out a heavy breath he dropped his eyes to the ground near his feet shaking his head, "I don't want to disappear behind my robes and let them down."

The worried woman behind him that held so much of his heart did not wait for him to finish his words already moving when he finished so that when he did she would have her arms wrapped around his waist from behind with her head resting against his back listening to the sound of his heart within, "You hear that Naruto-kun…?"

Shifting his eyes to the arms that had come around him he lifted his hands to lightly rest over them listening to her words, "Hear what Hinata..."

"This heart beats with the strength of the whole village behind it. It was there when you beat Pain, it was there when you beat Madara, and it was there when you left to secure our place among the other villages after the war. That strength is not going to let you down now and even if it does mine wont."

Naruto couldn't help, but smile at the kind words speaking in a whispered tone, "Is that a promise?"

"Of a lifetime."

"Shouldn't go making those sorts of promises I can speak from experience that they can be a bit of a hassle," the old Uzumaki warmth finally starting to come back into his voice as he said that.

She just smiled starting to feel the warmth of his form start to run across her once again after one of his rare doubtful moments, "I think I will risk it."

Finally he turned back around to face her arms returning around her form almost like they belonged there hanging around her waist, "Tsunade is going to formally announce her intent to name me the next Hokage tomorrow afternoon. Will you come?"

The hint of a blush shared between both their cheeks was hardly noticed when she answered him, "Of course I will come the whole village will probably be there Naruto."

Shaking his head he leaned down enough to match the height difference between them and with the strength of his feelings pressed his lips to hers. It would never be confused with a heated passion filled kiss that would be told to people around campfires about the legend that might become of the couple, but that would never demean the feeling they shared in it. After only the briefest of moments he pulled back only inches away brushing her lips again with his as did and not only taste lingered on of each other, but as did a tingle left over from the pressure, a ghost of feeling that would be remembered forever.

"Not with the villagers. I need you to stand with me."

"Of course Naruto-kun."

* * *

><p>Back pressed against her bedroom door that had all, but just been slammed Hinata gasped for breath. Breath that she did not know she had been in need of. Chest heaving as she fought to regain herself, idly wondering if her sister in her nearby room had woken from the slamming door. Staying completely still for a second longer then she really needed to be sure no one was going to come after her finally Hinata relaxed moving across the room to her bed stretching out across it to reach her box on the other side. To a box she kept within her larger ninja equipment box so that someone searching her room might not find it. So far if anyone did they had not said anything to her.<p>

Sitting up against the wall on her bed she set the box in her lap brushing her fingers over the heavy dark wood of it. Pressed her fingers to the small seal she kept on the box to lock it, though anyone with some sense could get through it, she undid the seal and slowly opened it to explore the contents. Inside the box was an assortment of things that she had collected over the years on her own, from others, and on some rare occasions from Naruto himself.

One of the first things in the box that stretched across her lap that she pretty much had to lift to get at anything else in the box was the first gift Naruto had sent her just after he had been spirited away on his new mission. Lifting the Ambassadors hat from the box she turned it around to see the symbol etched in red "Leaf" on the front of it. Without knowing it at first glance it appeared to be a spitting image of the Hokage's hat, but upon inspection and reading one could easily prove different. Hinata remember the letter she sent back to him scolding him for sending the hat to her as a gift when she knew that he would have need for it, but then again she had been pleased to receive it. It being so important to Naruto.

Next inside the box after brushing aside much of the older nick knacks were a stack of letters that were now a little frayed around the edges from rereading. Each one of them for the most part held a different seal on the front of them for the different village Naruto had been in when he sent them to her. For the longest time after she had started writing her love he evidently could not understand how she knew where he was going to be. He only found out after that she had been sending letter copies to every village he might visit hoping he would in return write to her.

Unfolding the letters she scanned over the first few that were from when he just left telling of how he is regretfully not going to be able to return right away not knowing when he would be able to see her again. It was in the second letter that he promised to write her constantly and first spoke about what was said that day when she stepped up to Pain. Closing those she opened another few finding them to be around the time he was in the Sand visiting Gaara grumbling about how his friend seemed to have a far better grasp of dealing with diplomats then he did, but swore he was going to catch up soon. Hinata smiled softly at the thought of Naruto facing this task like it was training, but one could not argue with the results. Gaara had taught him a lot and he used it for the leaf in talks with the other nations. Finally she opened the last few letters he sent to her reading about how he was returning to the village in a fortnight and how much he loved her. True to his word Naruto had sent her three times as many letters as she was able to get to him while he was away.

Reaching once more into the box she pulled out a few gifts he had sent her from his travels, it was not very much, the hat had been far to large to send from afar and was sent much earlier so these were all much smaller, not that she minded as they all held a special feeling for her. The first was a small blue stone almost clear so that one could see all the way through it. He had said that he got it in the Mist Village and that it reminded him of the way she had always been able to see right through him when everyone else wouldn't even bother to look. The second was a small stuffed animal in the shape of a frog that she had until recently kept on her bed among some of her other ones that she might not advertise to her female friends, but her sister had said something about how it was a frog and not wanting to draw attention to it she hid it away. Smiling she gave it a soft squeeze knowing that Naruto had gotten it for her because of his sage style. She treasured it. The last thing was something she had only got just weeks before he made it home. A small book of photos, the bulk of them just Naruto fooling around with a camera taking pictures of normal everyday people, but there were plenty of Naruto himself. There was one with Gara and himself pouring over some books that she was sure Temari must have had a hand in taking when they were not looking. One where Naruto was sitting in a chair with long blond locks that hung down just past his shoulders being cut by the Mizukage herself, though Hinata was kind of jealous she had not had the chance to see him with it that long. She flipped to the back of the book to where the last image was of Naruto resting back against a tree with the camera evidently on a timer sitting out in front of him. In his hands he held a sign he had written out himself, "Be home soon!" A warm smile plastered across his face.

Closing the book Hinata hugged it close to her chest leaning her head back against the wall behind her sighing almost contently when her mind drifted back to the moments before Naruto walked her home that night. One hand lifted up to brush fingers across her lips thinking to herself. He kissed me. I finally kissed Naruto-kun! The blush she normally tried to hide from the world without much success here fell over near the whole of her form without restraint. Rolling over to her stomach on the bed she pressed the book out of her way and wrapped her arms around one of her pillows eyes closing to remember his face just before he did it. Naruto loved her. Just before she relented and fell off to sleep she murmured to the darkness of her room through a soft smile.

"I love you Naruto-kun."

* * *

><p>Naruto shows just how much he has grown in his time away and just how important Hinata is to him in sharing feelings that he would normally keep close to the vest in this chapter.<p>

I also opened up a second point of view with Hinata there at the end and am interested to hear thoughts on that. Its something I want to do thinking the story can be more interesting from both sides.

Hope you guys are enjoying it as much as I am. Look forward to reading what you have to say before I get started on chapter six.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6! Please enjoy and check out my A/N at the bottom of the page.

Naruto is owned by its creators of course as always.

* * *

><p>A show of strength.<p>

Lurching up from his solid state of sleep Naruto scanned his new living room with a death grip around his kunai that showed the white in his knuckles. Breathing heavily even after he found nothing in the quiet surroundings the blond slowly made his way to his feet. He knew he had heard something; it had been a long time since he had slept through a whole night since the war had conditioned him to be up at a moments notice. Widening his mouth for a healthy yawn Uzumaki frowned at being woken up so suddenly, on a day he had given his team the morning off to!

"Wake up Naruto!" Came a shout and bang from the front door that nearly shook the entire front of his newly acquired home.

The sound of the voice and the force behind it could only mean one not so evenly tempered kunoichi was waiting at his door. Dropping the sharp weapon back down to his rolled out bedding that he had used for the first night since he had not any furniture he considered not opening the door. Hell of a way to start the day after all. Finally deciding to cross the floor to the entry way he grumbled under his breath as he neared the door earning him a loud, "I heard that," from the other side. Something told him that he might have spent too much time with Sakura when he was younger.

"Its unlocked you know…" Naruto said as he slid it back while raising another hand to fight back one more yawn from the grogginess he was fending off, "What are you doing here so early Sakura-chan?"

Standing on his doorstep with the near noonday sun at their backs was an irritated Sakura and a sheepish looking Hinata with a bundle of something wrapped up in her arms against her everyday hoodie. At the sight of the second visitor he visibly brightened the perky energy the blond usually displayed flowing back into his form in such a fashion that would take a normal person several cups of tea in the morning.

"Hinata-chan!"

Expecting some sort of greeting back from the girl he did not get it, but instead he got a stern look from the pink haired ex-team mate giving him the evil eye with a raised brow that had in the past meant he was going to get hit. Taking just the slightest of steps back Naruto tried not to snap back at the look instead curbing his temper with a simple.

"Sakura what is it?"

Sakura shook her head in a very Sakura fashion and pressed a palm to his bare chest foecing him back into the house following her hand that left Naruto backpedalling nearly falling over the step up into the main house, "Honestly Naruto put something on, who answers the door like this around lunch time. You haven't changed at all."

Catching a loose board there in the floor that he would have to remember to check on later the blond sprawled out on his back with a loud sound and a wince, "Sakura-chan go easy…" frowning up to her he rubbed the back of his locks, "Good morning to you to…"

Pressing himself back up from the hardwood he noticed that Hinata had not moved from where she stood by the door eyes cast away from him fiercely blushing scarlet. Naruto had in the past on missions slept in full gear, but now that he was in moderate safety he had stripped down to only a pair of orange bed pants that looked like he had been in possession of for some time with how the bottoms of them were frayed.

"Naruto are you alright? I don't remember that looking like that the last time I saw you." Sakura said edging so that she blocked the view between Naruto and Hinata knowing how furiously the indigo haired maiden could react to even a grin flashed by Uzumaki, "Your seal I mean."

Fixing the tie on his pants with a quick move of fingers after he got up he noticed the motion of her hand toward her stomach where a series of black marks had always spiraled around his midsection. Sometimes during the night because of the bond the two of the entities shared recently the fox would raise closer to the surface egged on by the boy's dreams. So in the mornings the seal that was usually hidden unless he was pulling on the chakra of the demon fox had begun flaring up, but what he guessed she was asking about was the change in the seal.

"You heard about the fight with Madara?" Raising his brow just somewhat, but not stopping before he went on eyes down to his stomach where he traced the dark lines that covered his stomach.

Naruto was never going to be a very large fellow, but what he did pride himself on was the lean cut of his form, besides what people thought he lacked in raw strength he made up ten fold in real situations. The seal put there by his father had been one of the most powerful in creation because of what it was intended to do, seal the demon, yet still allow some room for him to grow and use a bit of its chakra. Motioning to the sides of the seal he pointed to the new four pronged notes.

"In order for the fox and I to partner up the way we needed to fight him I reduced the seal from its original number of points to four," Naruto said almost matter of factly though when his attention raised back up he was grinning almost nervously, "Its really alright, but it has mixed parts of our personality a bit that I have noticed. He loves ramen now and my senses have raised significantly."

The partnership he had form with the fox before the battle with Madara was not a well known fact in the village and he doubted that his friend even knew about it. When he had reported it back to the Lady Hokage after he gained enough strength to talk again she had told him to keep it under wraps until at least the war was officially over. Now that it was over though Naruto didn't see the harm in at least telling a few people about it. He did trust them after all to not look at him any differently.

A look of concern played across the medic nins face, but it appeared that she trusted Naruto to handle the fox because her look suddenly changed to one of annoyance, "Are you going to get dressed or not?"

Blinking having forgotten the reason she had forced him back into the house from before he shook his head and wandered back over to his bag that he had set down beside his bedroll that was tussled about from the nights rest. Sleep did not come easily to the ninja since the war, what with the memories of what had happened and what he had to do himself, every night had been its own battle since then.

"We will be waiting outside so hurry it up will you dobe," She said followed by the sound of the front door sliding closed behind her.

Better not leave them waiting he figured to himself shedding the orange bed pants to be replaced by his heavy combat pants. The pants he had actually spent some time working on himself. Just like any pair of pants they had the two normal pockets and since they were combat pants the usual cargo pockets around the bottom of each thigh, but he had added straps across each thigh to house his two seal scrolls he now carried everywhere with him. One was the frog contract that he had inherited from the pervy-sage and the other one was a scroll filled with all the sealing skills that he had training in while he was away. Having had plenty of time to pour through history books while he was with Gaara he had learned about his family name and had been pretty surprised to find there skill in seals. With some luck he had found a trader that had a helpful book on the clan history as well as the basics of their sealing techniques. Ever since that day he had practiced creating his own over time. Now he housed them there waiting to be too used if he ever needed them. Naruto wrapped the thick black belt he had gotten from Temari while he was in the sand, clasping the belt buckle made out of a dull colored metal so that it would not reflect light that had been made in the shape of the hidden leaf symbol. He had been very pleased to get it. Tugging on his normal issue combat shoes that he had added a bit of flare to with bright orange laces Naruto got back up from the floor hearing it creek under him before he made his way over to the door.

Tugging the door open as he lifted the weighty Jounin vest from the coat rack that stood in the entry way he stepped outside into the afternoon sun feeling it instantly start to warm the skin of his face even though he could feel a cold front in the wind, "Well then, not that I don't enjoy a visit Sakura, but I had only expected Hinata today."

They both turned while he slung the symbol of rank around his torso and worked to zip it up into place leaving it down just a bit from all the way up, exposing the top of his chest, but nothing more then any of the other Jounin did when he was growing up in the village. The sight of this though evidently got a rise out of the both of them to his prideful surprise with Hinata catching the sight, then the ground with her eyes and Sakura raising a hand pointing at him with an annoyance to try to cover up the just barest hint of red in her cheeks.

"I saw Hinata on the way here and after talking with her for a minute I knew you two would need my help." She said with firmness in her voice that even for her was a bit overboard as if she might be compensating for something.

Naruto just smiled remembering how he had asked the pink haired girl out many times in the past before the fight with pain and his awakening, but any such feelings now had been replaced with ones of a sisterly love. Those sorts of feelings were saved only for the shy Kunoichi nearly hiding beside her. Just looking at her made the feeling of pressure return to his lips from the night before, but now was not the time to be thinking of that.

Instead he just rolled his shoulder getting loosened up from sleeping on the floor enjoying the feel of the coarse fabric of the combat flak jacket against his bare skin, "If it's alright with you Hinata it's more then fine with me." He knew with her tentative nature she had the unfortunate happenings to be talked into things more often then not after all, but that just added to her considerate personality.

Stepping out from the side of Sakura and her shadow Hinata held out suddenly the bundle he had seen her with since he first noticed them on his porch, "I made this for you Naruto-kun."

The bundle was wrapped in a brown common paper that he was surprised to see the Hyuga using, but he didn't say anything about it. It was not every day Naruto got gifts. Taking the bundle from her near shaking hands, he cracked her a warm smile one that in time he hoped she would understand he saved just for her, and started to unwrap the paper.

"hmm what do we have here…," he said idly almost to tease he pale eyed hues that watched him.

"It's not much, but when you said you were going to be coming home it was starting to get cold so I thought…" Hinata let the words trail off her eyes watching his fingers tear apart the paper quickly.

Just Naruto taking the present from her had almost been to much, what if he did not like it she thought to herself. She had spent near every night since she got the letter telling her that he was to return in two weeks time on the scarf. Weaving each strand by hand, carefully feeding bits of her own chakra into its make up, and checking herself every few seconds as she went so that it would turn out perfect. Once she was finished with it though she had instantly started doubting herself. Everyone was sure to have something for the hero of the leaf when he returned and all she would have for him was a handmade scarf, a first attempt at that. It had taken considerable prodding from her sister Hanabi before she wrapped it up that morning before coming over to see him.

Naruto pulled back the last bit of wrapping to uncover a crimson dyed scarf curled up with care. Not knowing what to say right away to such a gift he balled up the paper and stuffed it into the pocket of his pants, both of the girls' eyes on him, while he unfurled the length of it in front of him. It was plain red, but for a small spiral of orange at one end almost like a signature. Kneading the fabric between his fingers Naruto could easily tell that this was not store bought, he had repaired enough of his hand me down clothes to know that this was home made.

"Thank you Hinata-chan this is great!" he worked as he spoke to wrap the section with the spiral about his neck in the space between his Jounin flak vest collar and his neck allowing a sizable section of it to fall back over his shoulder down to the mid portion of his back, "It even smells like you." He had said this just after tilting his head down into the fabric giving it just the mildest of sniffs sure that the girls in front of him had not even noticed.

He loved it! Her heart lit up at the news wanting to spin around and dance across the front of his home, but somehow she managed to root herself firmly into her shoes flushing profusely, eyes barely able to come up under her long bangs to see the smile on his face, "I am glad that you like it Naruto-kun."

Sakura knew just how hard it was for the future Hokage to get cold having many times on missions simply sat closer to him then a fire to get warm in the northern countries, but the look on his face showed that he didn't care about the warmth it brought to his skin. Naruto just cared about the love it shared with his heart. For all Sakura's teasing of the blond she was starting to be very happy that Hinata had turned the idiot around. Even if after all their time together she had not managed the feat.

"So, shall we go? Hinata and I were talking about a few places we could go that might have something to suit you Naruto." She said not commenting on what he had said about the smell of the scarf. Maybe the fox was rubbing off on him a bit; she didn't think he would have said something like that before.

Eyes tore away from one another suddenly remembering that they were not alone and Naruto reached his hand out to the Hyuga girl with a wide smile, "Come on we better get a move on before she starts getting all pushy. You won't like her when she gets that way," He said lowly hoping that just Hinata might have heard him.

The blue haired girl took his hand without hesitation and started off after him towards the village with Sakura leading the way, "I am sure she is not all that bad Naruto."

From out in front of them Sakura could feel a vein starting to rise on the side of her head at the voices behind her grumbling, "I heard that!"

Despite her obvious displeasure with their comments, Hinata quietly apologized, and they all broke out into varying degrees of laughter with Naruto's carrying further then the rest.

* * *

><p>Hinata stood beside the counter of the store watching Sakura move about the shop with a speed that had her mind reeling. This was the third store they had been in and Naruto already had several bags of clothes, but the medic nin insisted that he still needed a few things and that besides Hinata had yet to pick something out for him, a fact that when Sakura had said it sent a red climbing her cheeks. She just hopped that Naruto was doing alright having been dragged from store after store. Hinata had thought it might have started to take a toll on him, but every time Sakura had suggested a new one he had just looked to her and after a small nod of Hinatas head he had lit up agreeing to one more.<p>

If it was normal for Naruto to act this way around her now she had not expected it, but she admitted she didn't know very much about dating. Around her after the war settled down many of the girls in her class had started to date. The surprising one had been Ino nearly charging after Choji having said that she didn't know what to say, but it was just the way she felt. Shika had been corresponding with Temari, but as to how far that had gone she couldn't be sure. Even her brother had been seeing someone outside of the compound some nights though she had not raised enough courage to speak to him about it.

Sakura came back over to the counter where Hinata was standing with a few things that she threw out across the top of it sorting them out so that she might show her. Hinata glancing over a few of the things she was trying to show her found them all to be fine, but not exactly Naruto. None of the clothes had held the same flare of energy that he used to portray with the oranges, reds, and yellows of his older outfits.

"What do you think of these Hinata?" Sakura asked almost excitedly evidently having great fun making her old friend dress up again and again in get up after get up.

Pausing Hinata pointed to a white shirt that had a V cut to the collar of it along with some darker colored pants that looked alright, but she had to ask, "Sakura do you think that now that Naruto and I are…together…he is going to stop acting like himself?" There was a bit of disappointment to her voice, after all she didn't want to be the one to change the way he acted. She loved the way that he acted.

The pink haired girl had already pulled aside the two Hinata had picked though she was listening to the question when it was asked of her. Smiling she turned to lean back against the counter eyes shifting to the worried ones beside her noticing that Hinata was again playing with her fingers together back down near her waist, "Naruto is only acting this way because he has just as much experience with all this as you do Hinata. Just give him some time and it will even out. Besides I would think that you would like all the new attention that he is giving you?"

Hinata shifted in her sandals seeing the glance to her fingers quickly pressing them into the pockets of her hoodie so that she couldn't fall back on such a pathetic habit. She hated that she did it.

"It's not that, I just want Naruto to continue to be Naruto. When he is not himself it worries me you know that something is wrong," she curled her lips down just slightly at the thought of her tugging Naruto down from the highs that he was at these days adding quietly, "I do like the attention though…"

"It will be fine Hinata you worry too much and I am sure he worries just as much although he might not show it like you do. Watch him a bit closer to see and I am sure you will notice it. Naruto has a way of overdoing it to make sure he gets his point across sometimes," Sakura said in a comical tone remembering a few times where that very thing had gotten him in over his head. Shifting a few of the clothes around she glanced to the Hyuga girl out of the corner of her eye, "So…what's it like dating Naruto? Have you kissed or anything yet?"

Did she know? Hinata turned so that she was facing the clothes now hands moving up from her pockets so that she could busy herself helping Sakura fold some of the clothes back to be set back on the racks. Naruto had a habit of bunching them up like a kid might after being with them in the dressing room. Blushing she gave Sakura a look much like she had her, just out of the corner of her eye behind a lock of her hair fallen before her face.

"Well, he is not like anyone else I am sure you know that. He cares about what he says to me when he says it and I can tell he takes care in coming up with it," Smiling warmly she pictured the night before, while they walked Naruto's eyes worked to the side as he tried to think of just what to say, "and he does not let me think anything less of myself. You know he says I stopped Pain just as much as he did?" The last part spoken with a hint of wonder in her voice, lavender hues rising to see the reaction on her friends face.

"But I,…why?" Sakura asked nearly dropping a shirt she had just finished folding at the mention of Pain.

"I haven't really told anyone this, but that day when I went in after him I thought I was going to die. So I told him," letting the words filter the meaning for Sakura noting the understanding in her eyes before Hinata went on, "I just wanted Naruto to know how I felt and even against someone like Pain I was not going to stand by doing nothing while I watched Naruto get taken apart like that."

"You told him that you loved him finally hu?" she said turning her head towards the dressing room where Naruto was just starting to come out dressed again as they had seen him coming out of his front door. Hurriedly she turned her attention back to Hinata leaning in close, "That certainly explains how he suddenly realized."

Hinata flushed and bravely leaned back in towards Sakura eyes up past her sholer to an approaching Naruto, "He kissed me last night to for the first time."

"Hey what are you two talking about?" Naruto questioned as he came up on them setting his hands around the both of their shoulders against the counter leaning in between their whispers playfully, "Should I be worried?"

Naruto had been dragged from place to place, but the look on Hinata's face had been all worth it. Every time he agreed to one place more her smile warmed at the chance, he didn't know if helping him brought her some happiness, but if she wanted to help him shop he could easily grant her that. That didn't mean he was enjoying himself. Half of the stuff they had picked out for him either had not fit or he felt looked to ridiculous on him. Only a few of the countless, or at least he guessed countless, clothes that Sakura more then Hinata had offered him had he picked out. It got to be so many that he had to return the gift he got earlier to Hinata for safe keeping. This last try was not different.

Pressing some clothes onto the counter he frowned shaking his head, "I donno if this place is for me…nothing seems to be working."

He saw Hinata's face just fall at the words and he instantly knew he had screwed up. Looking quickly to Sakura though, he had another handful of clothes thrust into his hands before he could get another word out.

"Here Naruto try these, just a few more I promise. Hinata picked these out herself." Sakura said with a positive nod and a sideways glance to his now girlfriend.

"Oh well I guess I could do a few more?" laughing Naruto slowly backed away towards the changing room suddenly catching a rack with his arm sending it toppling over clothes crashing every where. He was down almost instantly working to pick up the mess when, "Oh I am so sorry I …"

Hand meeting another he lifted his eyes to see Hinata looking back at him a soft smile playing at the corner of her lips," Go ahead Naruto-kun I will get this for you…I might have something else for you to try on to. Can I bring it to you in a minute?"

Naruto would have just melted right there if he had been one of the popsicles he used to share with Jariya. Of course she could bring one to him in a minute. Hell he would wait all day in that tiny box of a changing room if she wanted him to. Pulling his hand back he brushed his fingers across the back of hers smiling warmly as he got back up with the original bundle of clothes still wrapped under his right arm.

"Right, no, that's fine…I will just…be over there?" He said motioning over his shoulder moving backwards narrowly avoiding another rack.

"Naruto-kun watch where you're going!" Hinata said with a laugh. Something she didn't do often, but when she did he loved every bit of the sound.

Rounding quickly on his heel he darted into the tiny changing room and closed the door behind him locking it in turn. Leaning with his forehead against the mirror he could feel a familiar friend starting to rise up to greet him.

"**Eveything alright little one**? **Your getting a little flustered around the blue haired girl**," said the fox watching him through his own sky blue hues that stared back at him in the mirror, "**You need to relax**."

Sighing heavily Naruto pressed his hand against the glass of the mirror and started to work the clothes he had on off so that he could change, "It's not that easy and you know it."

Something within him didn't seem to agree because almost instantly the fox piped up again, "**Oh I donno what is so confusing about it, if it was me I would have already chased her down, pressed her down under me, and-**"

Naruto waved his hands in the space of the room after just getting on the dark formal slacks the girls had picked out for him eyeing the fox through the mirror where he was sure the animal was looking right back at him laughing, "I don't think about Hinata like that. Who do you think I am pervy-sage?"

Working on the v neck white shirt he glanced at himself in the mirror for a minute and frowned at what he saw there. It was just too dressed up for him. For a kid that was used to wearing jumpsuits and combat gear to suddenly go with expensive clothes like this was just not for him.

He could feel the fox appraising the look as much as Naruto had been to so he asked, "So?"

A low chuckle rose to meet his words and the fox curled up again in the dark side of his mind, "**You know damn well you have thought about Hinata like that before. There are plenty of thoughts back here wondering just what might be under that baggy hoodie of hers. Oh…and you look ridiculous by the way.**"

The feeling faded back into the background of his mind so he guessed that the fox was done with him at least for the moment leaving Naruto to tug off the shirt and toss it into the corner. Naruto didn't think about her that way did he? Turning his attention to the door he pictured Hinata moving about the store fretting over clothes just as much as Sakura, but he knew that was not really her style. She was probably standing off to the side somewhere while the pink haired girl worked through the racks. The more he thought about it though the more his minds eye started to wonder just to why she wore such baggy clothes all the time, even with the Jounin vest it didn't work to reveal any real curve to her form, at least how she wore the vest it didn't. Sakura had all, but flaunted her looks while they were growing up with her skirts, bright colors, and form fitting clothes. Hinata was hesitant to reveal a lot of things about herself, maybe this was one of them?

"Naruto-kun?" suddenly called a small voice from the other side of the door he was staring at almost on cue, "I have something for you to try if you want."

Over the top of the door came a couple of pieces of clothing that he could already tell she picked out herself, Sakura would not have picked out anything like this after what he had seen throughout the day. It was a pair of shorts and a shirt, the shorts when he tugged them on hung down just past his knees and were a bright orange made out of a comfortable fabric that he could tell were not really for anything else, but around the house. The shirt after he slid it over his head and looked at himself in the mirror was made out of a more common fabric that he was more than used to, white with black lettering across the front that said, " Team Uzumaki." Reading that across the front confused him, how did the store have something like that. Running his hand over the lettering he pressed open the door and called out for Hinata.

What he got though was tackled by an excited Izumi right to the floor of the store ambush style. Crumpling under her she sat astride him poking him in the chest, "Got you!"

Naruto rolled over as she got off coughing a bit the wind knocked out of him from the unexpected tackle and forced himself up to his feet, "Gah who…what?" Turning around he saw Hinata and Sakura standing there before him, but also there was a proud looking Izumi clad in a shirt that matched his own though much smaller. She was digging into a bag on the floor beside her quickly coming up with a shirt for each of the girls as well when Naruto spoke up again, "Izumi what are you doing here?"

She turned suddenly at her sensei's words still holding the shirt she was going to give to Sakura and flushed instantly, but kept her eyes up to his own mildly annoyed hues at being tackled out of no where, "Well this afternoon is the big announcement I wanted to make sure everyone got their shirts before the village meeting."

Naruto tugged a bit on the shirt he still wore and watched his young student rocking back and forth on her feet nearly beaming at him for a moment before lifting his eyes to Hinata that was standing behind her. Hinata held a shirt that the girl had offered her that was a prefect match as well, but for size of course giving him an apologetic smile.

"I did pick out the shorts Naruto." Hinata said looking at them like she might be trying to change the subject.

Sakura though was having nothing of it hand of hers coming out to rub Izumi's hair messing it up just enough to fire the younger girl into turning and looking at her quickly working to get it back into place, "I think its cute. We never got shirts for team seven. You should be proud your students care enough about their sensei to do something like this."

Naruto looked a bit beaten, not even Hinata had spoken up to defend his quick words to Izumi so he crouched down before the girl to get on her level smiling warmly, "Alright Izumi, its actually a great idea. You know though that I can't wear this to the announcement right?" He watched with a grin as his student gave a nod, "but you make sure to hand all the ones you have out." Tugging open the bag just slightly with his fingers he grinned, "Do you have an extra large?"

The girl looked a tad confused thinking she might have messed up his size, but without even having to look into the bag beside her she just nodded, "Yep, I have like five extra shirts. Kenta and Shuo already have there's."

Inwardly Naruto pictured his other two students wearing the TEAM UZUMAKI shirts and cracked an almost evil grin, oh that would be worth paying to see, but he had something even better in mind. Standing back up all the way he motioned to Sakura that was still standing behind Izumi saying, "Sakura here can help you hand them out to Kiba, Shino, Choji, and Shika." Pausing he drew the next part out as to get a rise out of the two older girls he was expecting, "Especially Shika."

Hinata and Sakura glanced at each other evidently picturing Naru in the shirt as well giving a large grin and a small smile respectively at the notion. Izumi not understanding the implication of course just tilted her head and looked to her sensei a tad confused, "Why him?"

Naruto just smiled and shrugged his shoulders, "The dude has a soft spot for girls with custom T-shirts," adding for effect, "Don't take no for an answer. He is kind of a hard nut to crack."

Izumi picked up the bag at her side and looked between the three of them once more, "Well if I am going to hand them all out before the event I got to hurry. I will be waving sensei!" She shouted back just as she wandered back out the door into the street.

This left Naruto to just tug at the part of the shirt with his name on it and give both the girls a, "What do you think?" kind of look.

"I think it's kind of cute." Hinata said with surprising honesty in her voice already holding her own up over her hoodie to see if it would fit alright.

"If that girl manages to get Shika to wear one to the village meeting it will be the best thing since Naruto painted the Hokage monument." Sakura said with some scheme to her voice, "I better follow after and help her find them. See you guys after?"

The two of them just nodded and said their goodbyes watching the pink haired kunoichi follow his student out into the busy afternoon traffic.

Left alone Naruto met Hinata's eyes and said in a tone that showed the prankster was not yet dead within him, "If Shika shows up in this shirt. It might just be the second best day of my life for two reasons instead of one."

* * *

><p>The sound of people gathering outside of the building could be felt through the door Naruto was standing next to. He had gone home after the day of shopping to get ready for the event knowing that he would be expected to show up in his Ambassador robes. When Naruto had said this Hinata had suddenly paled saying that he would need his hat. He had tried to tell her that he would be fine without it, but she insisted and he could say nothing for it. They had split up telling one another that they would meet atop the Hokage office where the meeting was to take place. Naruto was minutes away from walking out across the top of the building and hearing the words that he would be the next Hokage, but there was one small problem, Hinata had yet to return.<p>

Beside him Tsunade had tried to force him out the door already once, but at the explanation Naruto had given her she had just given a small smile. It seemed the rumor about the two being something closer than friends now was true after all. She always knew the boy would wake up and notice the girl for what she was one day. The Lady Hokage had always known the girl loved Naruto, but for all his positives he had just the largest blind spot for Hinata. At least it seemed the Hyuga had gotten over her feinting fits when she was around the boy or they probably wouldn't have gotten anywhere at all. Tsunade could not think of a better match for the boy she in many cases these days looked to like a son herself. Hinata would work to ground Naruto while at the same time supporting him to be just what he always wanted to be. Naruto might not be aware of this, but while he was away Hinata had been on several A rank missions hunting down missing nin for other nations that defected during the war, so she was far from just a pretty face these days. That said the rambunctious blond would be good to bring her a bit more out of her own shell.

"Are we sure that she is coming Naruto?" said Tsunade to tease the nervous Naruto that stood with one hand on the door that led up to the roof where they would make the announcement looking down on the village.

His attention had been on something else though so at the sound of her voice Naruto shot his eyes up lingering with hers for a slight second until they drifted to the entryway to her office, "Hinata will be here. She just had to pick something up for me." Naruto smiled faintly speaking in a nervous tone though, "She wouldn't miss this."

Reaching up to the collar of his Jounin vest that he wore under the robes Naruto adjusted the scarf that wrapped around his neck falling down his back that hung like it was meant to be there. She couldn't miss this, he thought to himself.

Just when he was about to offer the Hokage to go look for her himself though the doors to her office opened and the two Jounin that were guarding there for the day lead in a hesitant Hinata followed by a stone faced Hiashi. Hinata was dressed just as he saw her earlier in the day with the usual hoodie, but it was unzipped showing a white T-shirt under it, but the only letters he could make out were "M U" respectively. Naruto would have smiled at that if it was not for the formally dressed down to the nines Hyuga that was standing behind her just a few feet away.

Sensing that someone would need to speak first and he got the feeling it would need to be him Naruto stepped forward towards the two new guests and held out his right hand from the pocket of his robes to Hiashi with and even voice, "Good afternoon Lord Hiashi. I was not aware that you were going to be escorting Hinata to the tower."

Hinata's eyes had a look of worry in them that had instantly put Naruto on guard, but he hoped that the outstretched hand could serve of a kind of olive branch between the two men.

Hiashi without looking down at the offering kept his eyes across to the kyubi, "Hinata informed me that you asked her to stand with you at the introduction."

Naruto gritted his teeth holding back a snarl at his ignored offering, but he just kept it where it was a silent challenge and even broke a small smile towards the two Hyuga, "I did Lord Hiashi. Hinata has something of mine that she said I would need for today."

As he said this Hinata seemed to get the hint having had her hands behind her back since they came into the room like she didn't want the Hokage to see just what she was holding. From behind her back she pulled the Ambassador hat and held it out to Naruto with a faint blush in her cheeks knowing that everyone's eyes in the room were on her.

Grumbling Tsunade eyed the boy like she wanted to rough him up a bit at the sight of the hat, but only shook her head. That boy just couldn't remember anything could he? Wait, she paused taking an appraisal of the blush on the girls face under the eyes of her father and the rest. Naruto had given it to her as a gift? She had to smile secretly at that. Naruto was a hopeless romantic hu, who would have known?

As Hiashi watched the boy take back his seemingly important hat he cleared his throat pulling the attention back to himself as he spoke, "I have spoken to my daughter since our family dinner together on you many times Naruto and I have come to a final conclusion," to this the Hyuga girl dropped her eyes to the floor her shoes rubbing somewhat against the hardwood before he finished in a very formal tone, "Uzumaki Naruto, you have my blessing."

When he said this the usually reserved Hyuga leaded took his own hand and accepted the offering of Naruto's with a tone that betrayed the mask he wore all the while. Naruto was a little to shocked to wrap his hand around the one offered, but quickly recovered and shook firmly a silent promise between the two. Naruto would look after his daughter.

"Thank you Sir that means a great deal to us," Naruto stole a look at Hinata who was staring in shock up to her father, hands for once limp at her sides showing just how much it had affected her, "Although if you would I have a request."

Hiashi raised one of his logical brows to the question poised by the boy only giving a slight nod in response showing that he would entertain the question.

Naruto sensing his chance asked in his most diplomatic tone, "Lord Hiashi I am going to be overjoyed to have your Daughter and the current Hokage to stand beside me on one of the greatest days of my life, but if would consider standing with us as well it would mean a great personal favor to myself and would I know be a great show of support to the village."

Tsunade nearly choked on a bit of tea she was sipping while she listened to the two of them go back and forth like they were sitting across the table at a war peace treaty, drawing only a concerned look from Hinata that the Lady Hokage quickly waved off. This was too good.

"You wish for me to stand with you as well, to show the support of the Hyuga clan for the newest Hokage." The Leader spoke mechanically while he worked it over in his mind. He looked over the boy then gave the Hokage a question of a look though his expression did not change earning him a shrug and a grin from her. Attentions back to the boy the Hyuga saying evenly, "Why?"

"To have the strongest, most respected clan stand beside the newest Hokage would show an unquestionable message for the future," Naruto offered like he might have considered the whole thing before even though he had never known the man would come.

Hiashi at the tugging feel on his sleeve looked down to his daughter that stood beside him listening intently to the future clan leader, "Please father, if not for me do it for the clan. This will also show Naruto's favor to our clan…it will show our own strength as well."

Naruto just beamed at the words. He could kiss her! Not right now though, that would not be a good idea, he didn't want to get cut down right before his own village meeting.

The older Hyuga raised his head once more giving Naruto a cold pale stare, but he spoke in the affirmative, "The Hyuga clan will stand with the Uzumaki," Using his family name showing his support not only for Naruto, but also the clan he had supposedly rebirthed.

At this Naruto nodded in thanks, the Hokage coming up off her own desk to clasp a hand onto his shoulder with a tender smile, "So Naruto are you ready for this?"

He broke a wide Uzumaki grin and turned the handle on the door, "You have no idea."

The blond burst from the doorway on the roof and quickly covered the space from the stairs leaving the three to catch up behind him. Approaching the rail he leapt up and landed in a crouch the heavy white and red cloaks falling down around his form as he got his first sight of it. The whole of the village stretched out before him as far as the eye could see, one day he would stand here and consider great things for the village, but for now this was the final step for the final path on his journey to claim his dream. Usually the hidden leaf was alive with people moving here and there going about there business and lives, but this afternoon was not a normal afternoon. Today the village was gathered at the foot of the tower cheering at the sight of him. All of them gathered together to finally acknowledge the foolish blond and Naruto could feel it.

Naru..Naruto…NARUTO!

The cheers were palpable so much so that when he stood up from his couch extending the whole of his form while standing on the railing that he could feel the chakra of everyone below him, normally something he could only do with the help of sage mode. His sky blue eyes quickly scanned the faces there in the crowed having a hard time picking out people that he knew at first so instead he just focused on people dressed in white. After a quick glance he found them. Near the middle of the pack all balled together clad in their TEAM UZUMAKI shirts Izumi probably had to force onto them. His friends had all come; even Shika was standing off to the side of them adorned in the white T-shirt unable to hold back the smallest of grins. For him that was nearly as loud as the screaming Ino off to his side jumping waving a sign with the help of a large handed Choji. Naruto leaned back and fell of the railing letting himself come to a rest standing just behind it sensing the other three had caught up to him letting him have his little moment. Haven fallen back his gaze was averted to a nearby balcony where a past teacher of his lived. The silver haired Jounin rested against his own railing smiling behind his mask with a very proud Iruka standing beside him, that Naruto was surprised to find had a TEAM shirt of his own.

Naruto suddenly felt a heavy hand on his shoulder and for just a moment he thought that he caught the sent of heavy smoke with a hint writers ink. Tossing his head in the direction of the touch he found Tsunade smiling back at him with love. It had not been him, but at the same time Naruto know that the old sage was with him.

It was then that he felt the sense of stability flow through him in the fashion of the blue haired girl taking his hand to step forward before the village at his side, staring in awe just as much as he was it seemed at everyone that turned out for his Hokage announcement.

Hiashi took a place on the far side of Hinata and spoke lowly to the pair of them while his own pale eyes traced the crowd, "Perhaps now the elders will see the wisdom in your choice as they did with my love Hinata."

Hinata gripped Naruto's hand just a bit tighter at her father's words wondering just what he had meant by that, but there was not time to let her mind linger on it. This was Naruto's day and she was not about to distract him from it. One look up at the blonde beside her with his hand tucked behind his head rubbing just above the crimson scarf sent a warm feeling coursing through her form. She loved him. There could be no doubt about that. He would go to the ends of the earth for her and she would of course do the same.

The Lady Hokage stepped forward and raised her hands causing the crowd around the tower to instantly fall silent almost as if she had some direct command over them. Setting those hands on the railing she leaned over and looked down at the people speaking in her projected voice, "People of Konoha!" pausing to get a cheer from the crowd that made the Hokage smile broadly, "We are here to congratulate one of our sons. Uzumaki Naruto on something our village holds dear. Uzumaki is to become Hokage when I step down in three years time."

Naruto steadied himself feeling a flush to his face and a light feeling that if he had to guess might have been what Hinata had gone through most of her life just at the sight of him. Granny was being to kind to him. The crowd below roared to life at the end of her words, but when she raised her hand they once again silenced waiting for her to speak up.

"Not for his service as an Ambassador for the leaf, not for his service in the fourth great war, and most of all….NOT…for his sole role in the saving of our village from Pain!" She shouted down at the crowd below, but was met by silence and murmured confusion. Somewhere behind her Naruto had just shot a glance to Hinata about the last bit of her words that had the Kunoichi turning a shade darker, "Naruto is this day set on the final path to Hokage for one reason and one reason only," She turned back giving a wink to the boy just as she roared a final time to crowd, "Because of his unyielding love for the village and people of Konoha of which no one can contest!"

This did shake the blond a bit, to much Granny. He watched her step back from the railing and give him a pat to the shoulder, it was time for him to say something. Feeling suddenly like he wanted to run he lifted his right foot to take the step, but a familiar sandal came down over his shoe pining it to the rooftop.

"We will do it together Naruto-kun." Hinata said eyes out focused on the crowd as his were.

Nodding just enough for only her to notice he stepped up to the railing with Hinata right at his side to the roaring cheer and love of the people below. He tried to raise his free hand in much the same way that Tsunade had and to his shock the crowd fell to silence. Behind him a smiling old woman gave a chuckle when she saw him mimic the action.

Clearing his throat Naruto took the railing for support and for a long moment in time nothing happened. The only sound was a call of a bird high above come out for the show. Finally though Naruto opened his mouth and when he did it had the strength of two channeled with the grip his right hand held, "People of Konoha, Thank you for all coming out today. It means more to me then you can ever know. I know that some of you may still think that I am a foolish choice for such a position," hesitating he only went on at a tightening sudden grip, "Know that I am going to work every day to prove you wrong, but after that is accomplished I will be waiting to welcome you to my side of things."

He widened his gaze to take in the whole of the crowd not just his small group of friends that had gathered in the center feeling a moisture start to fall from his eyes that went completely ignored as he went on, "My father once told the leadership of this village that I would one day to grow to be the hero of the leaf. I will never call myself by that title, but I strive to match it. Believe in me and I will believe in you."

The crowd started to raise their voices to a dull roar, but at the sight of a final raised hand he smiled widely in that Uzumaki way, "So we stand the two of us," Naruto said surprising Hinata by holding up their intertwined fingers for the crowd to see just over the railing, "Before you, flanked by legends of the village begging of you to take these words to heart. Work hard, love the leaf, and should it come to it we will die protecting you. That is the word of Uzumaki Naruto!"

The crowd one final time shot to life roaring so loudly that the building they stood on shook on its foundations with the agreement of the people. Naruto just cheered with them despite himself. The other three looking at him oddly for just a moment until the gawkers were reduced to two a softer Hyuga voice rose above the rest to join him in the pleasure of the moment.

Behind them an ANBU officer caught the bird of prey that had been circling, the hawk digging its talons into the thick cloak the nin wore its mission completed. With an able free hand the ninja retrieved the small scroll attached to the hawk's ankle for a quick scan. If it was possible for an ANBU to quake in his boots now was the time, Uchiha Sasuke called for the Hokage in waiting's aid and it was urgent.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 done. Challenge accomplished. If you are a follower of the story you know that this took a bit longer then usual, but know that I didn't at all forget about you guys. Just wanted to take some more time from now on to step my game up on writing and editing to bring you guys a better read. This chapter is the longest yet so I hope that does not bother you guys just had a lot I wanted to get across. With the ending there you can see that things are going to finally start to heat up. I am determined to not make this a total fluff peace, besides who says they cant grow closer in the field?<p>

As always thank you for the comments I got some more in depth ones from the last chapter that led to me taking a bit of pause with this one. So please keep them coming it helps. Though perhaps less technical about my writing style and more about the story. This is 100% for fun.

And of course for myself and evidently "Rose Tiger" I will "Keep going," happily mind you.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7. Having a lot of fun so far. Enjoy! A/N at the bottom.

Naruto is of course owned by its creators.

* * *

><p>Another three step up.<p>

That evening a special meeting was called to handle the Sasuke situation. Those invited to the meeting were to say nothing on the purpose or what happened at the meeting. To keep it to a minimum Lady Hokage only called the ones she would need Naruto and Shika. The rest of the village did not need to be brought to a state of fear so soon after the war and during their enjoyment of the afternoon's announcement.

"It is my understanding that only you Naruto can release the seal." Tsunade said from where she sat behind her usually cluttered desk that this night with the moon high in the sky only held the small scroll the hawk had carried on the desktop before her.

Naruto having only gone home for a little while after the announcement to be with a few of his friends stepped up to the desk and rolled out the scroll while Shika and the Hokage looked on. Shika of course had taken the first chance he got to get out of the stupid shirt, but kept it just the same in the closet back home. Setting his index and middle fingers on the small seal on the scroll Naruto whispered,"Release," Causing a puff of smoke to envelop his hand then fade away to show a much larger scroll in place of the smaller one.

"It's a simple seal I showed Sasuke a little while after the war." Naruto offered in case they were going to ask about it.

"Yes well lets see here shall we?" the Hokage took the scroll and gently undid the clasp on it so that she could stretch it out in front of the three pairs of waiting eyes, "Hmm…Naruto if this has reached the leaf safely you will know only because of the seal you taught me. If you receive any other messages after this one not baring the seal you are to disregard. I believe that I have hunted down Kabuto to a hideout just inside the land of earth's borders. At this time I cannot say for certain if the hidden village knows of his residence or my investigation, I am seeking your and the villages support as he is sure to not only be very powerful, but not alone."

Bellow the message on the scroll was a date at which it was dispatched showing that it had been sent somewhat over two days before. After they had all had the chance to read over it themselves the Hokage leaned back in her chair watching the faces of the two Jounin.

"So?" she asked the both of them.

Shika had been last to get the chance to read the scroll, but he was the first to speak up, "If its truly the land of earth we should send word that we wish to send a team in to hunt down Kabuto they would surely either agree or refuse an hunt them themselves. It is the most diplomatic solution."

Naruto however was already shaking his head at the answer slamming his hand down on the hardwood of the desk making all the odds and ins on it shaking at the force, "No that wont do Granny we have to send a team in ourselves. It's better to ask for forgiveness than permission." The fiery blond said with a sense of urgency in his voice. Since the day he fought Sasuke his brother had never asked him for a thing. This was serious.

The Lady Hokage now with two options tilted her head to the side shifting her eyes from the scroll than to each boy while she idly thought it over, "Alright…" Seeing Naruto's face light up she went on quickly cutting him off, "We will send a message to the Hidden Stone Village alerting them of Sasuke and Kabuto tonight." Shika gave a small nod, but Naruto opened his mouth to speak but hesitated when she shot him a glare, "We will also send a team out tomorrow at noon giving the message time to get ahead of them while they journey to the site. It's at least three days at any speed."

To this both the tactician and prankster looked please. It would give time for them to extent a hand while in the same moment move into position. They could even move through the allied Hidden Grass territory to get there even more quickly. As to just where Sasuke was there was only a rough sketch of a map that showed him somewhere just across the boarder from the Hidden Grass territory. That would have to do.

"You have to let me have this team Tsunade Sasuke needs me!" Naruto put in a bit too forcefully, but his heart was in the right place from the look of it, "We owe him for the information during the war."

Shika raised a calculated brow, but said nothing on the matter. It was true that after the information on Madara they had received several scrolls on the location of straggling groups of the first Uchiha's forces. It had saved lives.

"I believe that Naruto should captain this team to support Sasuke and hunt down Kabuto. There is no telling what we could learn from the nin if we were able to bring him in alive," Naru said with a matter of fact tone that he always used, but his eyes were off to the window already showing that he had better places to be.

Nodding in agreement the Hokage opened up her Nin book and set it on the desktop to be turned around open facing Naruto, "This is a list of all capable Jounin and Chunin that are available for missions. You should pick carefully two to join you on your mission. Once you meet up with Sasuke you will form a full four man squad with you as captain."

Naruto shoved up the sleeves on his black and red cloak so that he could get at the pages better and slowly started to edge through them. It had been his first inclination to take Shino, but there was a mark through his picture stating that he was slated for clan duties. Something to do with bugs, he would have been perfect in the tracking roll. Flipping through a few more of the pages he looked like he might not be finding what he wanted, but as he reached the end he closed the book firmly.

"Sakura and Hinata make the most sense for the mission."

Both Shika and Tsunade had winced at how quickly he shut the book, but the Hokage spoke up about his selection, "Reasoning?"

Naruto reached his hand up to the back of his head smiling a bit rubbing there while he answered, "Well Sasuke is already on location and may face combat before we get there so we may need a great medic nin…I assume you are not available?" He smirked teasing her about how she never got out of the place, "So she is the logical choice."

"And Hinata…I do hope you are not only choosing her for the option of a vacation Naruto…" She said lowly giving the boy a threatening look, "This is a serious mission."

"Of course not Granny…I wouldn't put Hinata in a situation she could not handle. While I was away I am to understand she improved greatly her Lion Firsts and her own protection ability. She of course has her eyes giving her the ability to both block chakra flow and open it. Kabuto has shown in the past to be able to block flow. She would be valuable in that aspect as well as defense if one of us falls and Sakura needs time to work." Naruto finished as if he was rattling off a performance report about the Hyuga and to his delight the Lady Hokage gave a small nod.

"Alright I have heard enough Shika have a scroll written up to inform the Land of Stone of the situation. Naruto I will inform the other members of your team to set up schedules for their Genin teams and to see them once more before meeting you at the main gate at noon for departure." Lady Hokage said pulling the book back across the table while Shika had already made it to the door.

"Will have it out in a few minutes Hokage, Good luck Naruto," Was all he threw back before disappearing through the door surprisingly set on his task at hand.

Only giving a small nod in the direction Shika had gone he was left alone with the Hokage turning he gave her a small smile, "Thank you for the chance to go Granny."

She just gave him a frown at the continued use of the name, "Of course Naruto, but Sasuke has been out long enough on his own. After this is settled you bring him home."

Naruto shifted a bit where he stood and started to gather chakra for his move, "Understood Hokage!" disappearing in an instant causing the candles in the room to flicker into darkness

* * *

><p>Morning had come too soon and Naruto had not gotten enough sleep having to go around during the late hours of the night securing training for his students while he was away. At first the teachers he had gone to see had been a bit annoyed to be woken up so late, but at the sight of them their tone had been softened and at the mention of his mission they seemed more then pleased to help his students while he was away.<p>

Naruto had made it to the training ground he had continued to use with his team since day one somewhat earlier then usual to make sure that he was on time for when they got there and to get some things set straight before their arrived. For today he was dressed down to his black and orange combat pants with the two usual scrolls, his Jounin flak vest, and his reinforced mesh combat shirt under the coarse fabric of the vest. On his right arm not to be forgotten he wore the smaller protector baring the leaf symbol he had traded Kenta for having not had the chance to resize the fabric around it to fit his own forehead.

He had not been waiting to long sitting down against the usual tree when the three students came bounding up over the hill. He had not had the chance to train then since the day before yesterday and at the sight of them they all rush across the grass to stand before him all three of them in varying stages of catching their breath.

"Naruto-Sensei," Izumi said just as all three of them got there dressed just as he had seen them on day one, but for Kenta that had evidently had the time to fix the cloth on the protector shorting it so it didn't fall down the back of his neck so far, but Naruto noticed that the protector itself had not been touched at all.

"Hey kids staying out of trouble?" Naruto said teasingly as he got up from the grass to stand before them,

"So…so…what are you going to teach us today?" Shuo asked excitedly, but then suddenly frowned hoping not, "Not more chakra control…we have been doing those stupid exercises for to long now."

Naruto reached out and rubbed the kids head shooting his eyes over to a silent Kenta that just watched the blond as if asking the same question as his louder teammate. It was true that he had them working on chakra control since day one, but he had a good reason for it. If he was going to be able to set them on the path he saw for each of them they were going to need a bit more control then he had when he first came out of the academy.

"No no…no more chakra control for right now," Naruto said much to the excitement of the students two of them throwing their arms into the air while the last one just smiled, "I have been watching and testing you three for a while now and I think I finally know just what might be a good fit for all of you."

Blinking all three of them went silent looking amongst one another quietly in question.

Naruto just smiled giving each of them a look in turn as he went on, "Izumi you are interested in Genjutsu and everyone knows that skill is only as good as the mind creating it. Your writing strengthens your minds eye to create and as such I have a teacher that will be perfect for you in the part time," Out of his pants pocket he pressed forward into the girls hand an address and name, "Kurenai is known in the village for great Genjutsu and your time working on control should help to jump start your training with her. She also has a small child I am sure she would be happy to let you babysit throughout the training"

The little girl took the scrap of paper silently folding it carefully to be put away for later only giving a small, but determined nod.

Turning the blond spoke up eyes set on Shuo, "For you I have something special as well."

Uncurling from the back of his mind the familiar voice finally spoke up, "Gah…is it that time already? Thought I had an hour more of sleep."

Inwardly Naruto grinned shaking his head while he outstretched both of his hands wide palms facing one another, "Summon!"

With a loud pop between his two palms a scroll just as large as the original Toad contract formed. Much to the surprise of the kids sending the ma few steps backwards.

Kenta eyes widened gasping, "How did you…"

"Is that a summoning SCROLL?" Shuo all, but shouted rushing forward to set his hands on for a quick read.

Naruto laughed setting the scroll down so that he could open it slowly across the grass. It was made in the same way as the toad scroll, but there was not a single signature on the paper, but there was plenty of space for a new contract.

"You three know about the fox within me correct?" He asked offhandedly while straightening out the page.

The three of them moved in closer all of them taking a knee, seat, or crouch, but all nodding in answer.

Pointing to the top of the scroll where in large letters was the family for the contract. FOX. Naruto raised his eyes to Shuo that was trying to read the writing upside down from where he was. He turned the scroll around to face the boy, "I have been teaching you chakra control Shuo because I am going to make you a summoning specialist. You did show some interest in my frogs before?" Naruto paused waiting for the response from the boy that was at the moment a look of awe at the page.

"But…there are no names on the scroll…and I don't remember hearing about a Fox family scroll for summoning in school," Shuo asked with a bit hesitation in his voice.

Off to his side Kenta just smirked elbowing Shuo in the side while he looked on, "Like you were ever paying attention in class Shuo."

"It was the only part I was interested in," Shuo quickly countered eyes shifting back to the blue ones before him, "What do you mean specialist and how come I didn't hear about this summon in class?"

The blond Nin broke a sly grin and spoke again pointing to the scroll, "As you know most Nin only make a contract with one animal family, but it is possible to sign contracts with many. We can make you a summoning master and this will be your first step." Taping the scroll in the first column for a contract he went on, "The reason you have not heard of this summoning family is because it's a gift from a friend of mine. The fox wants you to be the first Nin to fight alongside his family."

Shuo and the others listened intently to the explanation after Naruto was finished Shuo lifted his thumb to his mouth for a firm bite that left it dripping deep crimson to the grass, "Summoning Master…" he said considering the name then quickly changed his mind, "Summoning Sage." The boy smirked reaching the thumb out to slowly write onto the contract in the first slot.

Naruto looked on until the contract was finished giving it a second to dry then slowly rolled up the scroll pressing it towards Shuo. The scroll was near the size of the boy, but he looked overjoyed at the events, "Keep this safe. Tomorrow you are to report to the Inuzuka clans training grounds where you are going to be taught the bases of fighting along Nin animals. Until I return however you are not to attempt a summon jutsu. Am I understood Shuo?"

"Yes Sir." The boy said with grit to his tone. He was beyond excited for the days to come.

This left Kenta the last of Team Naruto waiting to see just what his teacher could possibly have for him, someone who could not even mold chakra for ninjutsu. The other two had gotten such grand gifts. To be taught by a genjutsu master and a summon family no one else had ever seen. He waited expectantly to see just what Naruto would have for him to match that level of ability.

Taking the scroll he had brought with him and left on the grass until he needed it Naruto held it out to Kenta, "This is for you Kenta. Go ahead and open it up."

Kenta took the scroll a bit interested in what a simple scroll could mean to him. Opening it he stretched it out across the grass finding it was quiet lengthy. On the scroll written within some sort of seal was the sign for each hand seal in the Nin arsenal, even some Kenta had never seen before that if he had to guess were used for special ninjutsu.

Looking on Naruto had waited until the scroll was all the way out and all three of the students had a moment to look over it, "You may not know it, but I am very skilled in the use and creation of seals. Each hand seal is nothing more then a simple hand seal. I have transferred the motions to a written seal here." Patting the scroll over the ram symbol so they got the idea, "Kenta you're incredibly exact with your long range weapons as I am sure we can all agree, but many would say that because of the weakness your right arm gives you that you are half of a Nin."

Izumi and Shuo looked a bit crestfallen for their teammate, but Kenta just kept his eyes leveled on his teacher fingers holding onto the scroll paper just a bit tighter.

"Kenta will be our ninjutsu specialist. Because of your disability you have been forced to master a Jounin level of chakra control to even get through the academy and now we are going to use that to your advantage," the blond instructor said with a small smile letting the words reach the boys ears that he was focused on.

"But if I cant focus chakra with hand seals how am I supposed to become a ninjutsu user?" the fishermen's son asked afraid to be excited having always wanted to master the awesome skills his classmates had practices over and over again during the academy.

Forcing a bit of chakra to the tips of his fingers Naruto pressed them to the ram, snake, and tiger seals on the scroll paper lighting up the black ink to a bright blue which was his natural affinity. Behind him without having to speak or make the actual hand seals a perfect clone of Naruto popped out of the air just to wave to the kids before being released by the real one.

Resting back against the tree Naruto watched the boy behind him whose eyes were locked to the seals on the paper, "The seal around each symbol is of my own creation, but with practice you will be able to write them with a special chakra ink. With them we will make your right arm your strength. Draw them onto your skin and all of them can be used at anytime with the lightening speed of your hands they have displayed through training. They simply take the place of the formal two hand seals everyone uses," Naruto said hopeful that the boy would be pleased with the own gift he was giving him.

Kenta brushed his left hand over the paper and forced chakra into the ram seal on the paper watching it glow a dark green which was his own affinity. With this he could perform ninjutsu…he could be like the rest. Keeping his eyes down because he didn't want the others to see the sheen of them he nodded quickly, "Thank you Sensei!"

Not wanting the others to bug him about the emotional moment he was going through Naruto quickly spoke up like he had with the others pressing a piece of paper across to Kenta on the top of the scroll paper, "You're going to visit an old teammate of mine. He will show you how to create the chakra ink, apply it in the seal style that I have on the paper, and form simple ninjutsu using it. His name is Sai, he is a bit odd though you should get used to him just don't take everything his says seriously."

Kenta gave him a small nod finally able to raise his eyes to the rest of them showing how they had reddened just a bit, but a quick brush of the back of his hand hid any tears, "Of course."

Getting up once more Naruto fixed his flak jacket a bit while he spoke to them of his mission, "The reason I have assigned each of you a part time instructor is because I have to leave the village on a mission. Each of the three of you was at one time looked down on in the academy, but with a little hard work and determination we are going to show them who the best really is." Outstretching his right hand he formed a fist towards his still sitting students.

Kenta was the first one to bolt up having quickly rolled back up his own scroll to be tucked away safely. At the look the other two were giving Naruto he took the first chance and set his fist against his instructors leaving room for the other two, "You got it Sensei, Ninjutsu specialist."

Izumi not understanding the motion of fists hesitantly set hers up against Sensei's leaving room between for Shuo, but once she met his skin she beamed looking determined up to him, "They don't know what they are up against, Genjutsu all the way."

After watching the other two Shuo stepped up to Naruto and slammed his fist between the two other ones already there, but didn't move his Sensei's, "Cant back down now, I am the future Summoning Sage!"

Naruto watched each one of them step up and meet his fist one by one, each one of his students showing their resolve for their future training. He might not always be able to be there and hold their hands, but he had at many times been on his own for training. No matter how many times he had to go away for the village he was going to make sure they were taken care of. Turning around the students once thought worthless was going to be his new goal.

Grinning he shoved his fist at their own speaking in an assured tone, "Better work hard, I am going to need a new three Legendary Sannin soon to watch my back as Hokage."

The three of his students were a bit taken off guard at his words each of them knowing just who the first three were, but they all answered in unison a strongly.

"You got it!"

* * *

><p>Naruto arrived at the front gate to the village a little earlier then was needed, but he wanted to make sure that he was on time. Something he might not have done in his younger years. Since this mission was going to be lengthy he had stopped by his home and shoved everything he thought that he might need into a backpack he now had slung over one shoulder. Since they were going to be headed north he had also donned his red and black coat as well as the crimson scarf in the usual fashion that he had gotten from Hinata. He didn't have to wait very long for the rest of the team to get there, but he passed what time he did have to wait talking with some of the guards there on duty.<p>

First to show up was Sakura dressed in a pair of long tight black pants that went all the day down to her shoes with one of her textbook pink skirts over it, what else she had on he was unable to see because of the grey colored cloak that she wore with the hood down around for the moment at her neck. Like Naruto she to carried a back all be it a tad smaller then his own. When he first saw her she seemed to have a worried look across her face, but at the sight of Naruto looking at her she forced a smile. It had him thinking of how he would sometimes where the mask of his own to keep up appearances.

"Naruto!" Sakura said as she finally got to him giving him a light punch that actually sent him back a step, "Are we really going after Kabuto?"

The blond Nin winced, but didn't let it show in his face a hand coming up to rub the spot on his arm where she had hit him, "Yeah that's right Sasuke sent word. Said he needed our help in investigating and capture r at least something along those lines."

"Sasuke…," The medic Nin droned eyes turning away from him.

Naruto reached a gloved hand up and set it on her shoulder though was still not able to get her to look at him, "I made you a promise-"

"Naru-"

"A promise to you and I. Hopefully after this mission neither one of us will have to worry about it Sakura." This brought her eyes up green ones searching blue. He just nodded giving her a wide smile, "Secondary objective is to bring that stubborn Uchiha back home."

"Thank you Naruto," Sakura said this time giving him a genuine smile.

"Don't thank me; we are going to do it together. Just like old times eh?"

The pink haired girl looked like she might tear at his words, but she quickly looked away again speaking quietly, "Just where is Hinata she is supposed to be coming with us isn't she?"

Naruto pulled his hand from his pocket and reached up to scratch the back of his head just a bit wondering that somewhat himself. He had never been first to a team meeting when Hinata was involved. The girl always got their first. Just what could be holding her up he wondered? So when the sun finally came to hang highest in the sky and she had not yet shown up a crease of worry showed in his brow.

To his left where Sakura was waiting as well though he felt a nudge of an elbow, "There we go."

"Sorry I am late!," Came a call off down the left path.

Tilting his head in that direction Naruto caught sight of Hinata rushing to greet them. She was dressed for travel as the other two of them were dressed in a cloak of the same makeup of Sakura's, but hers was midnight blue hiding the whole of her form from view even when she strode quickly. Over her shoulder was a pack that was roughly the size of Naruto's and Sakura's combined. When she finally got to them she had a flushed face from effort and he could see that she had her hair tied up securely up out of the way. Something about the sight of the trapped locks disappointed Naruto, even her usual strands that framed her face were out of the way. As always she had her protector hanging down around her neck. It was good that some things stayed the same.

Out from under her cloak she pulled a leaf protector that looked like it had never been used presenting it to him, "Sorry, it took a bit longer this morning then I thought with my team and to get this finished for you. I hope it fits?" She sounded almost tentative in her words hoping against hope that she had not already started to let him down.

Wrapping his fingers around the metal Naruto took the protector and turned it over once in his fingers before lifting to tie it in place against his forehead. Once it was secure he sighed almost contently much to the pleasure of Hinata and the amusement of Sakura.

"I thought you looked a little odd without that thing in the right place Naruto." Sakura teased off handedly looking at Hinata.

Naruto grumbled and adjusted it in the front and said lowly, "Anything to cover my face I suppose Sakura."

She just laughed, but Hinata stepped forward with a sudden burst of confidence and pressed outstretched fingers to his jaw in a movement that stilled the both of them, "Naruto-kun is very handsome…, but the protector has become as much apart of you as that blond hair of yours."

Naruto felt the redness in his cheeks and pulled back from the touch quickly laughing the moment off though the both of them would know what it meant.

"Yes well…," Cough, "We should be on our way. It's a long trip. We should share stories on the way to catch up? "Darting his eyes quickly to Sakura who was trying not to laugh he added, "Sakura you get to go first."

The blond bounded out of sight leaving the two of the girls standing there and Hinata a tad confused. Frowning she turned to Sakura with a questioning gaze, "Did I do something wrong?"

Sakura just smiled shaking her head, "Not at all. The captain just is not used to people touching him like that though. I remember one time Naruto told me how important a hug was to him because no one was ever around to give him one as a child. Something about it being on the level of ramen," Pausing she watched him head off, "Can't imagine what goes through that head of his when you do something like that Hinata. You two just need to take it slow I think."

Naruto was not upset with her? It had looked that way with how quickly Naruto had pulled from her touch, but if what Sakura said was true then she would take all the time he needed. She wanted to reach out and touch him so badly though sometimes to the point that she broke her usual personality like before. She could still feel the warm from his skin on her fingers when she rubbed them together. Like Sakura she looked on as the blond lead the way smiling just slightly.

"If Naruto-kun needs to take it slow then I am happy to…"Frowning she fought to keep her eyes up speaking to Sakura in a stronger tone, "But I think he is just afraid and I know a thing or two about overcoming that."

"Maybe, but shouldn't push him too hard to fast Hinata. He might be the savior of the leaf, but to you and me he is still just the little Naruto on the swing back at the academy," Sakura said just before she leapt off after the retreating figure in the distance.

The image of hiding watching Naruto sit silently on the swing so many time flashed across the pale eyed woman's mind drawing with it moments of disappointment when she did not act. Balling her hands into fists Hinata quickly followed the other two thinking to herself that she was no longer that scared little girl. She would come out from her hiding place and give the little Naruto just what he needed. What it was she would be able to offer him she was not totally sure, but she would do her best.

* * *

><p>Team Naruto update in this chapter. I let you know a little about my plans for each one of their fighting styles and just how Naruto plans to make Kenta into one of their strongest.<p>

I have been very busy with work, but after Sunday I will be back on a normal schedule meaning I will have time again to work on this regularly like I want to.

Thank you so much for the comment I hope you guys are enjoying it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 is out!

Enjoy and please take a moment to read my A/N at the bottom

As always Naruto is owned by its creators

* * *

><p>You can never take things at face value.<p>

The moon was high in the sky and it was the third night since they left the leaf in search of Sasuke. They had pressed their luck on speed making it already across the boarder into the Earth country, but since night fell Naruto had ordered camp for the night. He was never going to be the one to stop first because of his stamina, but he knew from the looks on the other two faces that were with him that they appreciated the halt. Besides it would not do them any good to get there and not be ready for what was to come. If there was indeed something to face they could face it in the morning at full strength. Just a little while after crossing into the hidden grass territory it had started to snow around them, nothing heavy, but the cloaks had tightened up a bit. Now in the Earth country though they had come onto heavy hillsides and mountains of solid stone. It was not a very inviting country adding to some of the reason that he had not heard about it a lot in his schooling, but in the past couple of years he had traveled to the nation a few times to meet with the leaders. It was a warm welcoming type of place if you opened up to the idea.

Along the way per Naruto's suggestion they had shared stories with one another to pass the time. To his surprise Sakura told him about how one morning Tsunade just came into her small office at the hospital and told her flat that she was done. When he pressed her on it she smiled letting him know that it meant that she had nothing else to teach her. Granny had said that everything from now on would have to be learned from experience and that she would be there of course if she ever needed advice of any kind. It kind of shocked Naruto at first, the idea that Sakura had advanced so far that one of the greatest medic nins of their time couldn't teach her anymore. He guessed that in the time that he was away Sakura had really put nose to the grindstone. Besides it's not like she didn't get a chance to ply her trade during combat in the war prior to the year and a half of peace.

Hinata he was not surprised had to be urged along a little to share some stories of her own. It had always been that way he remembered back when they were younger, he would always do all the talking and she would just listen to him with a small smile adding in little comments here or there, but never anything more then that. She did share though after a surprisingly little amount of prodding. She told them of how soon after the war when she got back to the village the ramen shop owner found her and suggested the special name for miso ramen. This of course drew a grin from the blond loving how the shop owner sought her out for such a question. Everyone really did know. When he asked her for a story that was not really about him, but not worded exactly of course she offered one about her sister and Konohamaru. Evidently they had started to date about a year after the wars end. At this he nearly missed the next branch he was aiming for, but managed to catch it at the last moment, that little punk, always looking up to Naruto and mimicking him. The sexy jutsu, Rasengan, and now even the Hyugas? He would have to have a talk with the rival when he got back.

They set up camp some time later up against the side of a large cliff face out of the way of the normal traveling path, but not to far from it if they needed to get back to it and blend it. They of course did not know if the message had made it to the Earth leaders just yet after all; better to be safe then sorry. Hinata had proved to be invaluable with the large pack of hers carrying an assortment of things from, heavier bedding to put in the tents to keep them warm from the snow, a full array of cooking items, and even some poison remedies Sakura had suggested collecting before they left. Of course after finding out she had all that in the pack though Naruto demanded he carry it. She had given it up without much of a fight to his pleasure. He had promised them a treat for this last night before going into the fray and while they were putting up the tents he set about getting it ready.

With a bite of his thumb in the usual way he pressed his hand to the snow beside the small fire they had going and summoned a couple of his old friends to entertain the group. Old being the key word because out of the puff of smoke came two small old frogs idly bickering at one another over something as always.

"Ma I swear I didn't have anything to do with that!" Fukasaku said defending himself from what Naruto was sure he actually had a hand in.

"You can't trick me you old timer…, but lets let it sit for now we are here to visit our boy Naruto." Shima said, Pa's better half settling the argument in the usual way.

The two old sages didn't look any different then when he last saw them both cloaked completely Fukasahu with his bushy white hair and Shima with her purple locks. Over his time away from the village he had leaned on the pair many times to help him with his training, advice on nation situations, and just for company. They had come to be a sort of close family. So when he addressed them now it always felt that way.

"Its good to see you two, keeping him out of trouble Ma?," Naruto said from one of the stretches of log that he had drug over for them to sit on next to the fire, not wanting to have to sit on the cool snow and freeze to death.

At Naruto's words Pa pretended to look hurt, but Shima perked up right away leaping up onto the boys left shoulder to settle down, "Well you know the old fool couldn't tell left from right."

Grumbling Pa took a place on the other shoulder huddling down a tad closer to the boy because of the colder climate, "And she is as picky as ever…one dish out of place I swear."

"I heard that!" She answered leaning around the boys head.

Before either of them could get back into it though the girls had finished their tent make up for the night leaving Naruto to set his own up later finally returning to the fire. The both of them sunk down onto their own log on the other side of the fire cloaks seeming to weigh heavily upon them after the long day of travel not even noticing the new pair on the blond's shoulders. He just waited with a small smile the two great sages getting the hint until finally Sakura looked up across the fire to say something first and caught sight of their two visitors. She paled from the sudden shock, but quickly regained herself.

"Terribly sorry I didn't know that anyone had joined us," Shooting a knowing glare Naruto's way, but quickly put on a smile, "It's always a pleasure to see you two how have you been."

Hinata snapped up at the shock in the girl's voice to see the two toads as well her pale hues blinking a few times before she finally remembered the two of them, "Your two of those sage toads that helped Naruto against pain."

Fuka sat a little taller at the Hyugas words about the battle with Pain smiling, but it was Ma to speak up, "Yes dear I am sorry we didn't get a chance to introduce ourselves my name is Shima and this is my husband… for what its worth…Fukasahu. Naruto has told us all about you two," She paused moving her eyes to the pale eyed hinata, "Especially Miss Hinata."

When those last words crossed the fire Naruto blushed warmly, but was pleased that in the firelight it would be hard to see. In his time with the two away he had spent at least some of it talking to them about Hinata, just sometimes he was not exactly sure how to word his letters and Shima had helped him. That was not cheating was it? The feelings came from him self after all and that's all that matter. He would have to be careful not to bring that up.

"A pleasure to meet you two," Hinata said with a small bow of her head in a very formal way.

"Don't have to worry about all your clan polished manors around us girl we eat crawlers for dinner after all." Paw grinned broadly oddly proud of the statement.

"Thank you again for your help in the battle against Pain for the leaf. It means a great deal to the village I know that first hand," Sakura offered knowing that Pa himself had actually died defending the village one. Had they stuck around long enough she knew the village would have been greeting them with as much praise as they did Naruto over the few days after the battle.

The two toads smiled warmly almost in unison saying, "Oh no…that all goes to Naruto. We are very proud of the boy."

If there was any chance of Naruto hiding the red in his cheeks from before there would not be now. He knew the two girls across the fire could see how embarrassed he was getting from the praise of the two sages. Reaching his hand up he scratched the back of his head laughing it off like he always did.

"Yes well we all did our part that day didn't we guys?" Naruto pushed off hoping that someone would change the subject.

Over the next hour or so they continued to share stories, some about the village, some about old team sevens antics, but mostly about how Naruto got along with the two toads. Each of those stories bringing varying shades of red to his face. They even told the story about how many times Pa had to wack him with the stick before he got the sage mode down, Naruto had to rub his head at that one grumbling something about how not one person besides him had gotten it perfectly down, but everyone just had a good laugh at that. Before long Hinata had cooked them a simple meal of kabobs that they were all pleased to eat, of course the toads turned it down having already eaten their own brand of grub back home.

As the night wore on and the chill in the air started to hang closer to the bone they started to turn in. Sakura and Ma had been first to go, followed by Hinata leaving the two sages up to talk a while longer before Pa headed out. It had been decided that Naruto would take the first watch of the night and wake Hinata after his allotted time, but he didn't. He let them sleep far past shift change.

* * *

><p>Pressing herself up from under the heavy covers she brought with her for the trip, Hinata rubbed the grogginess from her eyes not feeling quite as tired as she thought she was supposed to. The tent was still very dark letting her know that it was not yet morning and Sakura snored lightly beside her. Undoing the flap on their little tent Hinata poked her head from it to find Naruto was still sitting beside a small fire coaching it to life with collected branches. He had not even put up his own tent up yet and from the position of the moon in the sky she could tell that not only had Naruto not woken her for her shift that it was nearly Sakura's. Stepping out onto the snow Naruto heard the crunch of the white ice underfoot and quickly shot his attention that way, but when he only saw Hinata there his expression softened, a hand relaxing on a kunai on the far side of him.<p>

"Hinata what are you doing up?" he asked in a tired tone attention turning back to the smoldering fire that he was trying to build up again.

"What am I doing up? It's my shift isn't it?" She checked the sky again making sure she had the time right as she crossed the snow to stand beside the log he was sitting on, "It is, you didn't wake me?"

Naruto just shrugged his shoulders relieving some of the tension that built up in them when he was standing watch at night, "You two seemed like you needed the sleep a lot more then me."

The blue haired girl leaned down and took his arm at the elbow tugging up on him, "Come on Naruto I will help you with your tent so you can get some rest."

He closed his eyes at the feel of her fingers wrapping around his arm through the fabric of his heavy red and black coat smiling just a bit when she tried to lift him from the log. She only wanted what was best for him after all, but she didn't yet understand what the problem was.

"Hinata I am not sleeping well," Frowning it was painful for him to admit, "I have been having nightmares since just after the war."

This shocked the girl; it had been the last thing she had expected from him. She had just assumed he had done it in the usual Naruto fashion looking out for his friends, but for once it seemed it had a reason that was all his own. Slowly Hinata took the seat just beside him on the log and slid her fingers down from the grip she had on his elbow to wrap her fingers with his own. He needed her, just like that time before in front of his house, Naruto was showing a side of himself he never let out.

"In the past the Fox was all the nightmares I ever got, kind of got used to them after a while and I have killed before just like you have, but the war was very different." Frowning he kept his eyes down on the pair of hands that were locked together, "I don't know how my father did it. There are stories in the history books where he wiped out entire battalions single handedly, all those lives taken by just his hands."

Hinata shared a frown her thoughts going back to the stories of the fourth in the third Great War and how he had indeed racked up a shockingly high kill number, but he had done it so that none of his friends had to face the onslaught. That gave her just what she needed to cheer the boy up.

Tilting her head over Hinata rested it against his slumped shoulder looking up to him idly while she spoke in a soft tone, "Minato only killed like that for his friends. I am sure he faced the same challenges you are now and if he was here he would tell you that you did it for the good of the village. Just think of the number of lives you saved from not just our village, but all the others in the war by ending conflicts as quick as you did."

It was Naruto's turn for his frown to deepen, but he knew that she was right. He had saved lives by ending them in turn, but that didn't really make him feel all that much better. His own combat number was only rivaled by his fathers and still everyone he knew told him that his father spent every day with a smile on his face. Did they not understand that it was the Uzumaki way to wear a mask? To put up a front so that everyone could continue on around them. Naruto sighed silently knowing that he was being to hard on his father and himself, there was always going to be something hanging over a ninja's head, but it was how they dealt with it that mattered. His father seemed to understand that and it had not consumed him like Naruto had seen with so many others.

Looking down into the eyes of the woman by his side Naruto knew that he was going to be alright, that is if he didn't mess up what he had with her. His mother had been his dad's rock, she could be his.

"Thank you Hinata, your right." Smiling slightly he reached his free hand up and touched her cheek lightly, but frowned at how cold he found it, "You should get back in the tent your freezing."

Her hand shot up from the one that was holding his own at the warmth of his fingers gave her skin, quickly covered his hand keeping it there, "No, if anyone is going back to bed it's going to be you Naruto-kun."

Chuckling a bit at her quick movement Naruto just watched her for some time sitting there beside him with his fingers pressed to her cheek gently. He curled the tips of his fingers against the soft skin drawing an equally soft sound from her slips that parted just so in the action releasing a fine mist into the cold air. Smiling Naruto figured if they were not going to sleep that he could at least share with her more about the time that he was away.

"Hinata you heard and I am guessing you might have seen the change in the fox seal on me the other day right?" He asked leading the question a bit along so that her thoughts would turn to the other morning.

She took a second, but the sight of her pale skin reddening was his answer, "Umm…yes?"

Naruto slowly took his curled fingers back from her cheek much to the disappointment from her eyes, but smiled hoping to curb that, "Turn on those eyes of yours and take a look at me."

Hinata looked a tad confused at his words, but forced the chakra to her eyes to make the change. Silently her blood limit activated and the world suddenly took on drastic changes. Whenever she had looked at Naruto in the past his chakra network had been blue with chakra veins that were much larger then normal and a sphere of red fox chakra in the center. What she saw now when she looked at him was something entirely different. The veins that she had once thought impossibly large were swollen and stretched, but from the looks of them had grown to accommodate his new chakra. What was once separated blue and red chakra was now one color, a bright golden color seemingly glowing that way because of how fast it was pumping through his chakra system to fit all of it in.

Gasping she snapped her eyes back to normal and regarded him with serious worry in her voice, "Naruto what have you done to yourself?" She pulled her hand quickly up to cover the space of her heart through the heavy fabric eyes demanding a logical answer.

"The fox and I came to an arrangement. I have been using my chakra which is substantial from having to put up with his ass all this time and then having to switch to his when times got tough, but now it's all one string of chakra." Naruto smiled tentatively because of the look on her face hoping that the sight that she had just endured had not freaked her out to bad, "We sort of mixed the chakra. Really I am fine, felt like I was going to explode at first, but I am fine now. Adjusted to it finally I guess you could say. Ma and Pa helped me understand the limits and the potential of the combined power."

He had not the chance to share this with anyone, but the two sages and Madara though that last one was in a far different context. Naruto didn't want her to worry for him and worst of all he didn't want her to be afraid of him. Since the bonding of chakras he had found that his limits of chakra usage was beyond anything he had ever experienced. The nine tailed fox was a being of almost solid chakra and even though only half of that was sealed within him it was still leaps and bounds past any ninja's chakra on record.

Pale eyes took account on him once more dropping low to his stomach where the beast lay, she didn't want him hurt and with that smile of his it seemed he didn't want her to worry, but she would worry it was Naruto after all. He had a history of going over the top to get the job done. She still had a look of worry on her face after he explained the change, but that didn't help settle her mind. The fox was an evil creature wasn't it? Naruto seemed to trust it with his very life these days.

"Not that I think you can't handle it Naruto-kun, but I thought that the fox was not to be trusted because it was a being of pure evil?" Hinata asked with a voice thick with worry, though she did manage to lower her hand from the place over her heart back down to her lap.

Naruto spoke softly now after hearing her question, a feeling that many villagers still had, "You heard what I said to your father about the fox being a weapon. You shouldn't hate kunai for being forced into action. Sure even before he attacked the village at Madara's order the fox would roam and cause trouble here and there, but it was only ever because he was finding a place to be alone. He never liked people, well I guess until I finally brought him around. I was cautious at first myself, but we really get along now. Sometimes he even offers advice and talks to me out of battle, but it is usually up to him to start a conversation."

The Hyuga just nodded at this answer going over it in her mind, could the fox really be trusted? Should she trust in it? Naruto had turned so many questionable minds around in the past like Gaara for example was it really outside the realm of possibility that over the time with the fox they had grown to respect each other?

"I trust you Naruto-kun you know that, so I am going to try and trust in you about the fox, but it may take me a bit to understand him in the way that you do." She said in a near whisper hoping that he would not be upset with her small concession on the point.

"That's all I can ask Hinata-chan." Lifting his right hand up he pressed back a strand of hair over her ear in a fashion that was quickly becoming something he loved dearly to do, "Tomorrow you may get the chance to see just what the new bond I have with the fox can do, but honestly I am looking forward to see how far you progressed."

The girl flushed silently at the touch of his fingers and the words of praise her gave her causing Naruto to crack a small smile that he saved just for moments like this, one that had not been used much until recently. The snow had just started to fall again quietly around them in an array of places coating things again here and there. Naruto could feel it starting to collect on top of his blond locks and laughed some at the sight of Hinata quickly brushing one off of the bridge of her nose.

"I want you to go and get some more sleep before tomorrow," Naruto said in the best ANBU captain voice he could muster.

Frowning Hinata slowly got up from the log beside him, "What about you?"

Naruto just shrugged his shoulders with a grin, "The fox seems to sleep enough for the both of us to get by these days since he is not worried about getting out anymore. I will be fine really. Get some sleep, that's an order."

The both of them shared a laugh at that last part until she reluctantly agreed giving him a small "Yes Sir!" before heading off to the tent leaving him alone in the light downfall of white. Naruto just stat there beside the fire slowly feeding it stick after stick that it might need throughout the night to keep it going to warm the area a bit. Tomorrow he hopped that they would find Sasuke fairly easily. If he knew the Uchiha he would leave out a hawk summon in the air searching for them for him to follow. It was a tad risky considering Kabuto knew about that summons of his, but if they were lucky they would get there before it became an issue. With one last lingering look towards the tent where the two Kunoichi sleep silently Naruto smiled then regarded the darkness around them. He settled in against the log for the rest of the dark morning talking silently to his partner in crime within until sun up.

* * *

><p>That morning he shook them gently awake and told them to leave everything they would not need for combat behind at the camp as they were going to travel light for the day. It would mean they would have to come back by the spot if they had the time and that if they didn't he would have to come up with another idea for getting the gear back, but it was their best option. He didn't want them to have to run with all the heavy packs weighing them down if they didn't have to. They all seemed to be getting ready in their own way, Naruto shed his heavy coat folding it away into a section of his pack leaving him in his Jounin vest that he had stocked full of small scrolls the night before when he had time and his custom combat pants that still held the two larger scrolls of their own. Sakura removed her heavy cloak as well choosing to go without the extra warmth in favor of better movement. She dragged on a different set of clothes from before though, going with these reinforced grey pants that had hard looking guards across the shins, a tan Jounin vest he had never seen her wear before that had various medical tools in it that he could see sticking out of pockets with some just tied to the vest, along with another grey shirt under it with sleeves that went all the way down to the wrist reinforced at the forearm to meet the heavy gloves that had become her trademark after learning from the Hokage.<p>

Hinata going off the other two rid herself of the cloak she wore knowing that the three could use their own chakra network to help warm themselves, but inwardly was a bit interested to see how Naruto would react to her new combat attire. She had worked with her sister for the most part to make it herself wanting it to work out perfectly for her fighting style that was slightly different then the families. Out from under the flap to meet them she had on the usual combat shoes most ninja wore dark blue in color, her pants came all the way down to the shoes made of a soft fabric that breathed and moved across the skin it was snuggly tight to like a pair of dancers tights in a lighter shade of blue with a little bit of white ninja wrapping down near the ankles. Most of her form was covered by a only Hinata fitting black dress that moved just as easily as the pants fabric cut at about the knee with slits up both sides to near her hips which normally would have been an eye opener if it had not been for the pants she wore. The dress came up and scooped over her shoulders though most it was hidden by the coat she wore the dress having a neckline that dipped down in an almost alluring v that was thankfully covered up for the most part by her leaf protector. While before she had been seen with the Jounin vest she now wore something of her own creation. It was a coat that covered her shoulders with a high collar that came up to around much like a Jounin vest then came down in the front open coming together just under the swell of her breasts in only an array of a few buttons rounding down and out on both sides to just below her waist. There on each side of the bottom of the coat she had circular pockets that one could guess held the tools that she might need in combat. The sleeves were slightly oversized to help with movement in her shoulders, but ended snuggly just after the elbow leaving the rest of her arm down to her hands wrapped in ninja white tape her fingers left uncovered. The coat itself was form fitting and colored green for the most part with a white trim, but on each shoulder it had emblems, one for the Hyuga and one for the Uzumaki clan along with the normal leaf village marker in the back.

At the sight of her Naruto was taken back, he shot a look towards Sakura that showed that she to was a tad bit confused. Neither one of them had seen this look before it seemed. Naruto was used to seeing her in heavy coats and loose fitting fighting pants, but this was very different. These clothes were more form fitting like Sakura's had always wore and moved freely with Hinata's every stride. Though he knew it was meant for combat he could already feel his mind moving to wonder just what she might look like without that original combat coat of hers.

"What do you to think…?" Hinata asked her teammates eyes down to the snow and her shoes evidently a tad apprehensive about the new combat gear she had been making.

"You look great!" Naruto nearly blurted out shocking everyone including himself. Blushing harshly he glanced at his scroll on his left thigh pretending her had to fix the tie on it suddenly, "I mean I think it will work great for you."

Sakura was a tad more refined in her answer stepping forward to circle the shy kunoichi once tugging at the bottom of the coat Hinata had evidently made. Raising a brow she had to ask, "Are you going to be warm enough?"

"Yes, the coat is lined with a type of fur Kiba suggested. I am very warm," Hinata said quietly having started to smile at bit at Naruto's reaction already. It was true that the outfit was a little outside of the norm of what he might be used to with her, but she had grown a lot since he was away and the old gear just tended to get in her way these days.

"Well I think you look great as well. Seems you got the correct amount of movement for how much you bend and such in your fighting style, you should be much warmer then us in that coat of yours." Sakura said with a tad bit more jealously in her voice than she had meant to let on.

"Thank you guys, my sister and I spent a lot of time after I got back from the war on it. Wanted to make I had something that would work best for me," Hinata said raising her eyes giving them both a long look finding Naruto extremely interested in his scroll had her blush gaining just a bit more.

Naruto snapped up from the tie on his pants and adjusted the scarf he still wore around his neck so it was a bit tighter for the speed they would be heading out in, "Well then now that we are all ready lets be on our way hu?"

The two watched for the second time since they were given the mission Naruto leap off quickly ahead of them, but this time they both new the reason giving each other a knowing smile before following the blond.

They had only been traveling just an hour when Hinata spotted the hawk high in the sky. The three of them made it to the top of a large tree and Naruto called out to the bird in a sound that could only be described a bird drowning in a bathtub, but the Hawk got the message turning north leaving them to follow. The three followed in a tense silence with Hinata on point watching the bird with the aid of her Byakugan. They came to a large open expanse of rock that was covered in a light dusting of snow with a cliff face off in the distance that seem to have a small cave at the base of it. Naruto called a halt when his eyes focused on the sight of combat near the mouth of the cave.

"Hinata you can see better then I what's the condition at the cave over there," he asked the tension in his voice palpable.

Pale hues focused and she took account of the battle at hand before giving him a concise answer, "four ninja, three baring the rock village protector and Sasuke are fighting." She paused causing the other two to watch her intently in turn, "All three at least Jounin level, Sasuke seems to be uninjured, but is moving much slower then he should be. His Sharingan is activated."

Taking this all in Naruto thought on the situation and the best way to go about handling it so that when Sakura took a step forward he was already ready, "Follow me in I will distract the three. Sakura you take Sasuke aside to assess his condition, Hinata you provide support while she does that then report to me when you have an answer. "

After a short nod from the two, "Understood," Naruto was just gone. Flashing across the expanse to where Sasuke was engaged at the moment Naruto came out the other end between a strike from the rock Jounin closest to his old teammate slamming an elbow roughly between the rock nins lower left two ribs sending him spiraling back into the darkness of the cave opening.

"Get back!," Was all he shouted to Sasuke before the other two got over the shock of the blond nin appearing out of no where and attacked.

Sasuke didn't seem to be in a mood to argue dodging back just as the larger one who wore an ANBU mask of a bear came down upon Naruto with fists covered in chakra knuckles that effectively tripled his strength. Luckily Naruto caught sight of them at the last moment flashing around to the side of the man with a kick already coming up to catch him in the midsection. To bad though that the moment his foot met the mans stomach it just stopped like he had just met solid stone causing him to grimace. The rock nin reached down for the foot that stuck him and gripped Naruto leaning back then threw him high into the air. Spiraling through the air Naruto was able to see that the two from his team had reached Sasuke. They had him on his back and Sakura was going over his body with a glowing hand while Hinata stood facing the two rock nin waiting.

From down below he heard a sound like something cutting through the wind and he was instantly brought back to the task at hand. The second rock nin used a stone ninjutsu to shoot shards of stone from the ground around him up at the blond, a perfect situation for the two fighting on their home turf. Instead of blocking them Naruto flashed again, but this time ended up standing just a foot before Hinata a Kunai already in hand.

"He is a stone form user Naruto," Sasuke shouted over the action of the moment and Sakura's stern look to calm down.

"Really? You don't say? Tell that to my foot," Naruto grumbled and shook his left leg just as another volley of rock shards were sent incoming, "Heads up."

Just after he flashed away Hinata made quick work of the shards pinpointing their placement and easily deflected them with small bolts of chakra from her palms. Coming out of the moment Naruto ended up just behind the nin that had been sending them flying in the back with a growl in his voice.

"Long ranged nin backed up by a near impenetrable wall up front hu?" Slashing his arm down at the mans neck he had to vault back away suddenly because of the array of spines that burst from the mans form made of a sharp stone.

"Who are you to have a right to interfere with us leaf ninja!" the long range nin demanded of him.

Naruto now stood on the field with the two between him and the rest of his team, listening to the question. If he wanted to answer it he didn't have the chance when another call came from the downed Uchiha.

"They are working for Kabuto Naruto." He couched out alluding to just what might be wrong with him.

The third finally drug him self up out of the mouth of the cave holding his ribs that Naruto had shattered in an instant. He didn't seem to possess any weapons so when he raised his hand in the direction of Naruto and formed the needed seals the blond knew just what to expect. The world around him instantly fell into one of terror with a cyclone of sharp stone spinning around him cutting his form in what felt a thousand or so times, but as quick as the image came it receded at the influx of attention from his partner.

"**No one messes with Naruto, but me**…" the blond said in a low animal like growl of a response to the genjutsu.

The power of the voice and what was behind it was enough to give everyone on the field pause, eyes shooting to him in shock. To which Naruto just rolled his shoulders and held up his classic hand sign.

"Time to go to work," he said lowly just before the area was suddenly filled with ten more of him in a half circle around the mouth of the cave and all of the combatants.

The genjutsu user quickly recovered from his failure and turned to shoot his trade across the field to the pale eyed woman that staggered a bit under the attention, but for a moment when one of Naruto's clones flashed over to put a hand on her shoulder.

All eleven of them reached to the pack on their left side and drew a kunai at the same time growling in response to the rock nins action, "Mistake."

An instant later the air was a blur of yellow and red from his hair and scarf as the Naruto clones disappeared and reappeared around the three rock nins at an amazing speed. Not one of them that slashed and disappeared went for a killing blow though only cutting through vital tendons and nerve groupings as they all moved in a rapid array of teamwork. Appearing and disappearing so quickly that one could not even lift a finger before they were gone again. Silence followed as Naruto came to a stop sending his clones away in a flurry of pops eyes focused on the three rock nin who stood for only a second until two of them slumped to the ground. Having come to a stop just in front of Hinata Naruto held the crimsoned dipped kunai out in front of him at the ready waiting for the last of the rock nin to make a move.

The nin took a step back nearly tripping over his two down comrades with what had to be a look of fear behind the bear mask that he wore, but because of the hard skin jutsu he used none of the cuts had been directed towards him because of the futility of it. Getting over the shock of what just happened though he held up his fists getting down into a fighting stance facing the four leaf nin with a look of determination about him.

"I will get you for that demon," He growled like the bear his mask depicted.

Naruto though did not move to attack leaving the nin the time to think about his situation, "Where is Kabuto rock nin."

There was a long pause between the time he asked and the time the rock nin said anything evidently thinking over if he could get away with lying to the blond nin across from him, "The nin you call Kabuto resides in the Rock Village now and is protected. You will be attacked further if you advance."

This was unexpected to say the least. Why would the Hidden Rock Village be hiding Kabuto among there people after what had happened in the war. Gritting his teeth Naruto wondered just what else he did not know about the situation and his thoughts drifted to Sasuke behind him. Perhaps he knew more about the situation.

"Sasuke can you tell if he is speaking the truth," Naruto asked quickly over his shoulder blue hues never coming off of the bear mask.

From somewhere behind him a head lifted from the snow underfoot and answered, "It's far more then that Naruto, but yes it's the truth. We need to talk."

Upon hearing the agreement to his words the rock nin let down his guard just a bit, but the moment he did Naruto flashed across the snow until he was standing side by side the nin whispering lowly, "Your men are not harmed enough for death to take them. Take your comrades from the field, but know that my team will not halt our chase of Kabuto and we will climb the walls of the Rock village if we have to." Naruto's tone was grave sounding almost like a promise to the Bear ANBU of what was to come, but true to his word he flashed back across the expanse of the field to where Sakura was crouched over Sasuke, "Can he move we are heading back to camp."

Sakura gave him a small nod in answer and went to pick the Uchia up, but he refused getting to his feet of his own will with a grunt.

"Shouldn't just let him head back Naruto he will tell the village about us," The dark haired nin said with a dart of his eyes to the blond he had not seen in so long, "They will send hunter teams after us."

Naruto just shook his head eyes up watching the ANBU work to fashion a way to get both his teammates back home safe, "Perhaps they will, but from his report they will know just who I am. If they send a team after us they will know what they are up against. Let's get out of here and back to camp so you can tell us what's going on with Kabuto."

Even with the discouragement Sasuke had given her Sakura worked his arm over her shoulder to help support his weakened form, "He has something in his system I need to check out more when we get back to camp."

With a look from Naruto, Hinata leapt off in the lead scouting ahead to make sure there was no one in their path leaving the three behind. Sighing Naruto put the weapon he still held away eyeing team seven with a small smile, "Just can't stay out of trouble can you Sasuke? Kabuto too much for you?"

Although Naruto's tone had been joking Sasuke did not share the smile only reaching out a hand to set on Naruto's shoulder leveling his dark hues towards the blond nin's, "Not Kabuto, but Orochimaru for some reason still is."

Silence enveloped the three at the comment and the situation just got a hell of a lot more serious.

* * *

><p>Whoo Chapter 8 is out! Had to really pull my punches for this small skirmish because i have all these ideas for how Naruto's and the rest of their combat abilities might have progressed, but I didn't want to waste them on these throw away characters. You will start to see them soon though that is a promise.<p>

Coming up with the new outfit for Hinata was a challenge and I am still not to sure if I am happy with the way it came out, but in my mind at least it makes some sense.

Also I personally love the two sage toads and thing that Naruto would have grown very close to them in the time away. You will hear from them again believe it.

Thank you for the reviews and as always I hope you enjoy it.

Wanted to take a second to call out a reviewer in particular though you guys know I read all your stuff. "Wtf Tobi" thank you for your detailed review. You seem to have a pretty good grasp of my writing style. As for a kid I have already thought down that far, though its way off in way of chapters, but I would never forget something as simple as the blood line trait. Hope you keep reading and reviewing

Naruto is of course owned by its creators. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

Enjoy!

As always Naruto is owned by its creators.

* * *

><p>Two sides to every coin.<p>

They got back to the camp with little to no trouble after the skirmish earlier in the day with the Bear captains ANBU team. Hinata had been waiting to greet them when they arrived having been sent out ahead to scout the way, already having started a fire while waiting on them to join her. When they did get there Sakura insisted that Sasuke lay down so she could look over him more closely. Something that the dark haired nin tried to complain about, but Sakura was hard to refuse as Naruto knew all to well. The two of them retreated into the only tent that was put up leaving Hinata and Naruto alone once again.

"Do you think that he will be alright?" Hinata asked in a quiet voice eyes cast towards the lone tent with a small frown of worry.

"Sakura will be able to patch him up I am sure of that," Naruto said from near the fire feeding on a few more stacks of wood silently smiling to himself over how Hinata was so quick to worry, "How about we set up that other tent eh? We might need to stay the night again."

This snapped her out of her trance and at her agreement they set to putting up the tent that Naruto carried in his pack. He was able to joke and tease the kunoichi making light of the situation as much as possible only because before they made it to camp he created and sent four clones out in all directions to sit just outside the range of her blood limit. Each one of them was sitting down meditating to gather sage chakra using the attunement to nature to sense any changes that did not belong in the environment as an early warning system. They did get the tent up finally no thanks to Naruto seemingly having no idea what he was supposed to do on his side, but when it was done it was a perfect copy to the one that sat beside it.

Hinata suggest that she make something for them to eat when the other two came back out of the tent and mentioned that she would need more firewood soon so of course Naruto went off in search of some. Not gone to long when he returned Sasuke and Sakura were sitting on one of the logs together the former looking a tad worse for wear, but manageable. After the war was over Naruto had worked with the other nations for his pardon, but once he secured it Sasuke couldn't just go running around the lands without reason hunting missing nin down. In the end the answer had been surprisingly simple; Sasuke had become the assistant to the leaf ambassador, which of course was Naruto. To mimic the position and his personal tasks Sasuke had taken on the uniform of ANBU in it's, but entirety unlike Naruto had. He wore the usual ANBU grey vest with armguards though his had summoning ink mixed into them for his throwing weapons that he liked to use, the usual black pants with nin tape on the right leg, sandals, and of course his signature sword across the middle of his lower back. Sasuke however unlike Naruto had gone without a mask having stated at one point that once anyone saw his eyes it was easy to figure out just who he was so it was pointless to wear one. Instead of the normal ANBU tattoo that usually was worn down the left shoulder he had one of the leaf ambassador a signature of his station that allowed him to get around as he did over the past year and a half. When Naruto tossed down his bundle of collected wood he took a seat beside Hinata across the fire from the other two his blue eyes searching ones of black, if there was one thing that never changed about Sasuke regardless of his mindset it was that impassive look of his and what Naruto thought to be a strange haircut, though he would save that jab for another time.

"So what is the prognoses doc?" Naruto asked breaking the stare with Sasuke to look at her.

"Sasuke was affected by a poison that hampers chakra use the longer it's in the system. By the time we found him it was almost all the way through the system," Sakura recited as if she was reading from a hospital patient's board.

Sasuke just grumbled and reached up to rub his left arm above the armguard where it was wrapped in a white bandage, "Yes well you guys try escaping a whole hidden village without a scratch on you, besides you sure took your sweet time getting here," His voice held the usual off the cuff, I just did you a favor by speaking tone.

"Hey now," Naruto had moved to get off of the log, but felt a hand grasp his vest slowing down his rise, quick look down saw Hinata giving him a small look of hesitation.

"I believe he is only kidding Naruto-kun," She said in a small voice having hoped to stop him before a fight broke out because of his nature of just jumping into things.

This surprised Naruto, but he reluctantly took his seat back down beside the indigo haired ninja eyeing a slightly amused Uchiha across the fire, "What are you looking at Sasuke?"

"Same old Naruto, I see you finally woke up about the Hyuga girl." The words a statement and not at all a question of the situation.

Beside Naruto, Hinata tilted her eyes to the fire flushing bright at the words about the relationship she had just recently started with her longtime love. She wondered if it was she that was going to have to say something, because Naruto seemed to turn a shade of red that mimicked her own just beside her that she could see out of the corner of her eye.

Naruto knew what he wanted to say, right off the tip of his tongue, at least he had woken up, but he didn't want to cause any problems with Sakura since Sasuke had just been found once again. Reaching his right hand up Naruto set his arm around the shoulders over a surprised Hinata and drew her into the side of his form.

"That's right, what of it?"

Sasuke just gave a small laugh shaking his head eyeing the two, "Nothing, congratulations are in order I suppose."

Shocked by the sudden movement Hinata kept her eyes down to the fire, but she couldn't help but notice just how warm Naruto felt against her side. She knew it had just been a show of his to Sasuke, but she leaned into the embrace just the same unable to deny the scent that was certainly his, a mixture of ramen and outdoors hung in the fabric of his Jounin vest. She had to shift in her seat a bit to get used to being pulled over, but it was well worth it. Hinata knew they were not in a situation that this was really a good idea, but Naruto knew what he was doing she hoped.

"Um…what can you tell us about Kabuto Sasuke?" Hinata choked out from between flushed cheeks hoping to turn the attention from Naruto and her to something else.

Sasuke seemed to think it over for a long moment trying to pick up where to start and they all waited patiently for the story to be told.

"I received a tip that Kabuto had crossed into the Earth Country two days before I sent you the message," Sasuke paused to make sure that everyone was following so far before going on, "I followed into the country which was not something unusual as I have been to the country before with no problems. It took me two days to get to the hidden village, but once I did it was not hard to see a problem. When I got to the gates I was refused entry."

Naruto frowned at his, "That shouldn't have happened…"

"Yeah I know I have diplomatic clearance because of the mark," Motioning to his shoulder where the tattoo was of the leaf ambassador, "but they still wouldn't let me in."

"And of course that didn't stop you," Sakura droned from beside him letting him know that she thought it was a foolish move.

Sasuke just brushed it off and continued with the story though, "I sent the message just after being rejected from entry and made it over the wall that night. There was a skeleton crew guarding the wall which was surprising even after the war these days. After I got over the wall I preformed a heng to blend in with the rest of the population and made my way towards their Kage residence," Sasuke paused again like this next portion was surprisingly hard to get across, "Though I didn't get far, just to the door, it was guarded by two sound nin."

The small group around him reacted in various ways gasping and grumbling over the news, but they all knew that it was not good.

"Then?" Naruto offered wanting to hear the rest of the story.

"Then I was made, Kabuto came out onto the balcony from the Kage office saying that he smelled something familiar, but it was not his voice," Sasuke groaned at his own realization, "It was Orochimaru's voice I heard. I would have known it anywhere. He ordered them to take me alive and the next thing I knew the whole village was descending on me. Took everything I had just to get back over the walls with just a scratch on me."

Taking this all in Naruto rocked forward in his seat still holding Hinata at his side and added another log that he had gathered to the fire, "So after finding out that the Snake Saninn was still alive and seemingly in control of the Hidden Rock village you retreated?"

"It's not like there was another option!" Sasuke snapped back somewhat faster then he would have liked.

Holding up a hand in his defense Naruto broke a smile, "No, no, I would have probably done the same thing. Getting the information back should have been top priority your right."

Sakura shot him a withering look and set a hand on Sasuke's shoulder speaking in a softer tone, "You did the right thing, did you see anything else?"

If Sasuke had any problem with her hand being on his shoulder he didn't show it, just going back to the last bit of his story, "While I was within the walls I noticed that there was a new monument among their others. It looked like it was in memory of the last Kage."

Silence fell over the group and all eyes turned to Naruto, he was the only one that had any real interaction with the pervious Kage of the Hidden Rock Village, but they all knew what the news meant.

"The old man didn't deserve this…"Naruto seemed to drift off into his own thoughts remembering their meetings. The old Kage might not have been the warmest to Naruto, but he never treated him any different because of what Naruto was. If anything he treated him the same as his assistance around him, "Did you see either of his guard around?"

Sasuke didn't even have to think back on this one, he remembered those two after all, "No I did not see them while I was in the village they could have been captured, left, or…," Leaving the last part for interpretation though they all knew what he meant.

"We need to report all this to the Hokage and await further orders. If we really do go charging in after Kabuto or whoever he is now we will evidently be facing the whole Rock Village," Naruto said once again using his Captain voice to the best of his ability while his eyes scanned those around that he was in charge of, "Does anyone have anything to add before I make the report?"

"Who is watching out for threats right now?" Sasuke asked.

"Naruto has clones out in all four directions watching over us," Hinata answered quickly offering up the answer for them.

Blinking Naruto shot his eyes down to the girl beside him more than a little confused, "How did you?"

Hinata blushed only faintly shrugging her shoulders at the look of question in his eyes, "I took a look with my Byakugan while you went to get more firewood. My range is fifty yards further then you remember."

The blond nin grinned at this just another hint that she had indeed grown much stronger while he was away. He had read reports offered to him by the Hokage about his old friend's progress. Hinata had increased the effectiveness of her original defense, but as to how the report had not said. Naruto was interested to see just what she had done to it though he did hope she would not have to show him during actual combat.

"Yes well how about some lunch while I work up this report?" Naruto asked just after a rather lengthy rumble of his stomach.

The other three couldn't help, but laugh at this, well expect for Sasuke. He just broke that grin of his although they did agree. Letting them busy themselves Naruto pulled out a length of scroll paper from one of the ones he had left in his pack that morning and worked to inform the Hokage about the news Sasuke had gotten out of the Rock Village for them. Adding that they had entered combat against the Rock already was not something he wanted to put in the report knowing that Granny would be upset over him stirring anything up. Naruto thought it best to end the report with something upbeat so he ended it with the fact that none of the three that had attacked would die from their wounds, but he was sure that would not save him from her wrath. Reaching a thumb up to his lips he bit firmly enough to draw some blood and pressed it to the ground to perform the summoning jutsu. With a puff of smoke a toad appeared looking very eager to help out. The toad was bright green almost like a tree frog with white eyes no larger then Paku Kakashi's summon dog.

"Naruto!," The toad blurted out quickly at the sight of who summoned him.

"Hello again Genko I see they are finally letting you take messages," Naruto said with a friendly warmth to the toad that seemed to swell with what might be pride at his words, "I have something very important that needs to be taken to the Leaf Hokage. Think you can handle it?"

Naruto held out the rolled up scroll to the toad hopeful. Genko had been hanging around him whenever he had the time to come to the mountain to train always saying how soon he would be old enough to help out. This was his chance to prove himself and the blond nin knew it.

"You got it Naruto! You can count on me," opening his mouth the toad outstretched his tongue to wrap around the scroll sealing it within himself where only he or his death could get to it.

"That's a small toad your friends with Naruto," Sasuke said with an underlining teasing tone evidently having been watching the whole exchange.

Standing back up from the crouching position Naruto had been in to hand the scroll to Genko he leveled his eyes on the dark ones that flashed behind firelight in the afternoon sun, "Genko might not be very large yet, but he makes up for it in heart. Right Genko?" Never looking down at the little toad after the challenge.

Genko hopped up onto the log they were using to sit on and nodded up at Naruto star stuck, but at the question he somehow got the same determined look the blond master had and leveled it across towards Sasuke, "That's right. Message away!," a loud pop of white smoke signaling his departure.

Shaking his head Sasuke went back to cleaning his sword a sly grin across his lips as he mumbled, "You have the oddest friends I swear dobe."

Not letting his smile waver Naruto sat back down on the log, message now away, and waited for the lunch to be ready that the two kunoichi were working on, "They may be odd, but they always come through in the end."

Never looking up from his blade Sasuke questioned, "No quick remark about my being one of those stupid friends to?"

"Nope, your family Sasuke," Naruto responded with little to no hesitation in his warm voice.

Sasuke had gone to say something after hearing the truth in the old friend's voice, but the girls came back over with something for them to eat. Looking across the fire to where Naruto and Hinata now sat together eating and talking about something the dark haired nin wondered for the hundredth time what drove Naruto to give him so many chances. Beyond the friendship he said that they shared being so important to him, Naruto had always been willing to go that extra mile to drag his ass back from the brink. The fight between the two of them during the fourth war would always be the perfect example. Every time Sasuke put a wall up between the bonds the two of them shared Naruto would always come along only to knock it down and drag his butt back through the rubble. It seemed there was no getting away from the famous prankster. Sasuke of course didn't have any family anymore, but Naruto so candidly spoke of being family like he was so obviously his brother. Biting into a rice ball that Sakura had offered him he thought the picture over, family, with Naruto. It was not a terrible idea and Naruto was sure to not let it go, best to just put up with it. Continuing to eat his lunch Sasuke just broke that small grin of his and listened to the conversation.

* * *

><p>The sun had started to sink towards dusk when they finally got their answer, in the form of Genko returning proudly with a scroll for them, Naruto of course praised him before sending the small summon toad on his way. All four of them gathered around the scroll as Naruto cracked the seal and rolled it all the way out to read. Naruto gulped after only getting a few words in.<p>

"I don't know how you manage to do it!"

Naruto reached a hand up to the back of his head, but the other three just smiled not saying anything on the matter.

"If what you say about the Rock Village is true going in could result in a full war between the villages," Each brushstroke seeming more agitated than the last, which was a really bad sign because usually she did not write these herself, "I am calling your team back to the village immediately, we will send out an infiltration team to the Rock to gather information." Naruto could almost feel the eyes of Hokage fall on him with the next part, "Naruto you are terrible at infiltration so don't go getting any ideas." Grumbling they finished off the rest of the short message, "Return at first light and we will talk about this when you return. If confronted make it known you wish not to fight and only attack if attacked."

At the end of the message there was a large stamp that was the seal of the Leaf Hokage along with a small P.S. , "One of your students is in the hospital. We will be talking about your giving him a summoning scroll when you return as well."

"Summoning scroll?" Hinata asked when all of them had finished reading the message.

Feeling like he just got his hand caught in the cookie jar Naruto reached his hand up and scratched the back of his head in the usual fashion, "Ah…yeah…that would be Shuo, gave him the fox scroll before we left." the other three gave looks of surprise at that, "Hey now I told him not to try anything though till I got back…geeze."

"Where did you get a Fox summoning scroll, I didn't know they were a summoning family?" Sakura asked, but didn't lower her I am going to punch you in a minute look.

"Where do you think," Sasuke stated just motioning to his "Captains" midsection.

"Uh..Yeah," Naruto chuckled breaking a small toothy smile, "but it's ok really. I am sure he just over did it trying to show off."

Hinata looked worried as always at this kind of news, but Sakura's look hardly faltered, "One of your students? Couldn't possibly imagine why Naruto."

He was going to roll his eyes at this statement and snap back with something in turn, but something stopped him. That something was the sudden realization of memories from one of his clones that had just released. Not taken out, but self released to get the information to him quickly. This forced all of the built up natural chakra into his system that he had to quickly control the instant the got it, but at the sudden change of his eyes the group held their breath.

"We got company coming from the northwest," Naruto said shortly his voice full of a commanding presence he rarely used without need, "If they are looking for a spar when they get here Sasuke I want you to keep those eyes of yours on their leader, your best one on one," Shifting those Sage hues to Hinata his strong tone waivered just slightly, "Hinata take Sakura and collect anything of importance in the camp quickly then get behind me and watch the rear. I want you to use those eyes of yours to help keep everything in front of us." At a look of frustration at being left out Naruto waved his hand sharply at Sakura, "Help collect the camp then fall in behind Hinata. Only enter combat if you absolutely have to. No arguing, we need you at full strength if something happens."

The last bit must have struck some nerve because there was not back talk after that; instead they all moved instantly away to the task at hand. The two girls moved about the camp quickly adding anything that looked important to two packs that they would sling over their backs. Sasuke made for his sword to set it across his back, testing the sheath just once to make sure it would slide smoothly, before taking up a place beside Naruto at the northwest side of the camp. While they had been moving Naruto had just walked to that spot on the edge of camp, the clearing they set up in ending just about fifteen yards away into a grove of trees. Luckily this left them with the rock face behind them, and it would take the group much longer if they wanted to scale and come down that side.

"Got a plan?" Sasuke asked off the cuff while he took his place beside the blond adjusting his ANBU jacket just slightly.

"Of course I got a plan Sasuke."

"So no plan then."

"Worked for me so far? Why shake the boat."

"Just like old times," Sasuke chuckled under his breath silently activating his eyes for use, "fifty yards out," He stated at a sign of movement in the trees.

Naruto reached down to the two larger scrolls he kept on either thigh, undoing their straps calmly just as the first of the Rock nin came out of the trees, and calmly held them at his sides. A few feet behind him Hinata rushed up and told him with a press of a hand signal to the small of his back that they were ready. Rolling a shoulder in answer he shot the dark haired love of his a smile behind him mouthing, "It will be ok."

"Few steps to your right please Sasuke," Naruto asked his friend getting a bewildered look, but Sasuke did as he was asked. Behind him Naruto could hear the girls backing up further behind them, but to the side so that they would be able to break fro the trees if they needed to. He didn't need to look to know that Hinata had her eyes working already.

Three ninjas came dropping out of the trees each one of them wearing ANBU masks, but none of them wore the bear Naruto thought with a smirk. The one in the middle wore a mask of a monkey and stepped forward, "Naruto Uzumaki you are to come with us."

"For what reason if I may?" Naruto asked evenly while his senses thanks to his sage chakra started to reach out to search the surrounding area.

"Our Tsuchikage has ordered us to bring you in after your actions earlier this morning," The nin's tone acted like it was fighting to stay as even as Naruto's, but that was not going to last, "We will use force."

Naruto wanting to show a bit of surprise widening those sage eyes of his and smiled broadly, "Fraid your Kage is not recognized by my village as your leader. You do know your being had right?"

A response that would have bordered on a growl was what Naruto got for the statement, "How dare you speak of the Kage like that!" the nin said drawing a kunai from somewhere under his heavy looking cloak. To this action Sasuke knowing his responsibility just set his right hand on the hilt of his blade.

"I hope you brought more than three," Naruto said in almost a tease lifting the scrolls at his sides silently undoing the locks that were on both the scrolls readying them for use.

"We were told not to underestimate you," the lead nin said taking a step more in their direction while more dropped from the trees behind him making a total of nine.

"Twelve," Hinata stated flatly from her place hands up at the ready behind him, "Three more in the trees to our right working to cut off an escape towards the Leaf."

Attention turned from Naruto to the Hyuga behind him, snapped like a bullet, but he spoke up, "It is not my intention to fight you all. Please just let us be on our way and we will head out of your country immediately. We have our orders after all."

It had been the order of the Hokage to set the offer on the table, but of course just after he finished the ANBU basically spit on the olive branch, "As do we."

The matter settled it was just down to conflict now; just who would make the first move was the only question. Not wanting to go against Granny's words Naruto was not going to throw the first punch so he just calmly stood by waiting. Sasuke feeling the situation start to heat up curled his fingers around the hilt of his blade and cracked it open just slightly. That however was the catalyst the Rock ninja's seemed to need because it caused the leader to jump to action. The ANBU rushed forward to meet Naruto, but was cut off swiftly by a blade he had to counter with his kunai thrown by Sasuke that instantly drove him back on the defensive. No one else moved. The two clashed again and again the sound of steel against steel filling the clearing. Naruto watched as Sasuke turned and moved the opposing captain back into the trees to their left where the enemy had yet to mobilize and for now out of the way.

"Well then it's what eleven vs three?" Naruto said when he saw the two closest Rock nin start to inch towards him weapons raised, "Hey Sakura!"

Surprised to hear her name called in the middle of all this Sakura fumed at Naruto's constant childlike behavior, "What?"

"I grew a lot after the last three years I was away, let me show you how much I have grown this time," he said smiling inwardly to himself while he worked to wake the beast within for combat, "Lets even the odds."

At his words he tossed both scrolls into the air on either side of him unrolling them much like Ten Ten might for her weapon scrolls, but his were filled with all sorts of seals that had nothing at all to do with weapons, they were all his own. Two thumbs quickly flashed to his mouth that he bit down on, then starting at the top of each unrolled scroll that was in the air, Naruto slashed his blood down the length of them activating each and every seal there was available. As soon as they activated a burst of air from his spot rushed out in all directions bathing him in a cloud of white smoke. When the smoke settled standing in the place that was once just Naruto was a large red Gamakichi with a blade across his back much like the larger "Boss of toads", grown a bit over the past three years. Beside the toad flanked on either side was a Naruto each dressed as they were before, but atop each of them sat a sage toad melded on the outside shoulder, Shima on the right Naruto and Fukasaku on the left one. The only thing that was changed about Naruto himself was now each of the two wore a communication device around their necks that lead up to an earpiece.

Behind this sudden movement Hinata and Sakura looked on, but with her enhanced eyes Hinata saw the truth of the jutsu, "They are the same…"

At the astonished sound of the Hyuga's voice Sakura leaned in eyeing both of the Naruto's a bit closer, "What do you mean by that?"

The girl flinched ever so slightly at the words coming behind her but stuttered an answer, "The…they…ar…both…Naruto-kun."

"Well of course they are it's a clone."

Hinata shook her head slowly and took her eyes off the blond for an instant to shoot Sakura an honest look, "No they are BOTH Naruto."

Shima and Fuka leaned forward to look across passed the toad in the middle of the Naruto's to speak up, "What's the plan son?"

The Naruto on the right spoke up his sage eyes having never left the two nin at the center of the formation, "I take the six on the right, and Naruto light takes the five on the left."

From the left side of the toad the other Naruto chuckled throatily and spoke in a much deeper tone then Naruto himself was usually capable of, "**We are going to have a talk about that comment after this is done youngling**."

"If you two would just focus on chakra we will do the rest," Right Naruto stated before quickly adding, "Gamakichi split them then take pot shots from beside Hinata."

The nin that was closest, on the right, pointed at the normal sounding Naruto, "He is the real one focus on him!"

"**Oh I assure you that is a mistake**," growled a very feral sounding Naruto.

"Focus Fox," Fuka said with his hands up already starting on his gathering task. That the Fox didn't snap back was a testament for his respect to the two sage toads, one that bordered on the one he now seemed to have for the boy.

Both Naruto's reached for an explosive tag from within their vests their free hand set against the large Toad between them. Together they tossed the tag up in front of Gamakichi and shouted, "Now!"

Without needing another word Gamakichi shot forth from his mouth an oil bullet that was enhanced by the added chakra of both Naruto's at his side igniting it off the combined explosive tags tossed by the two. The sheer size of it would have been enough, but the heat would do its job as well. The blast rocked forward between the group of nin kept up long enough to cut a seared hole back two hundred yards into the forest effectively cutting the group in two. Before they could once again gather in the middle to fight as a group the combined Naruto's leapt to action putting themselves back to back between the nin.

A short look was exchanged between the two.

"**We can kill this group correct?"**

"Yeah don't hold back with these."

A low growl was the only response given before the two separated. Naruto unlike the fox flash stepped to his first target taking him down with a palmed Rasengan to the stomach before he could even react. The Fox however it seemed did not have the mastery of the step and instead turned to elemental chakra quickly flashing hand signs releasing a black chakra ball from within himself much like one would a fire jutsu, though with him the Tailed Beast Ball's release was faster then one with even the best eyes could follow decimating an entire section of forest before him in an instant, successfully taking two of the rock nin along with the foliage.

With the two fighting at full capacity thanks to the sage toads focusing on constantly gathering them sage chakra the air felt almost electrical with the use of such a large amount of chakra. Hinata with the use of her eyes gave up on trying to follow them and instead just focused the flow of chakra that was washing over the field like an ocean. Every time Naruto used his fathers flash step there was an explosion of golden chakra in the spot witnessed by Hinata's eyes and right as she could usually tracked to where he ended up he had already taken down another nin from the aggressing group. The Fox however was fighting in a completely different style. Standing like a stone he let the Rock nin come to him, letting them get feet away only to bat them away with one of the unusual red chakra appendages that she knew came from the beast itself, or a level of elemental jutsu that she knew she would never master.

"He's done it," Sakura whispered from behind Hinata not able to see what the Hyuga was seeing, but the action the two of them were watching was impossible not to judge.

"Naruto has done what?" Hinata asked one hand sitting on the back of the toad back per his request, while he every once in a while fired off a shot to keep the nin tight in close to the Naruto's, placed there if they needed to mount swiftly and be carried away.

Hinata didn't understand of course because she had not been there when the fool had said it, but Sakura remembered that day. That day when he had turned to team seven and spoken in one of his determined Hokage tones and stated,

"One day I am going to get strong enough to protect everyone! The whole village!," Grinning in the usual way.

Sakura had of course chalked it up to his personality of overdoing it, but with what she saw going on now it could not be denied. Naruto was doing it.

"He is going to protect us, all of us," Sakura gasped out eyes darting about trying to keep tract of the combat.

Gamakichi just laughed at that looking back at the two girls, "Naruto sure has grown, but he is still the same old Naruto."

"Yes he is," Hinata whispered curling her free hand close to her chest.

Out in the forest the battle was decidedly one sided each of the two blonds having hardly broken a sweat at the competition they were up against. Naruto had downed all, but the last of his nin that he was facing while, over the com he was wearing he heard the Fox confirm his final nin, the fifth. The last Rock nin burst out of the leaves heading as fast as he could away from the two demons sprinting across the snow. Both Naruto and the Fox came out of the woods chasing him down with only a glance to one another; it was a race to the finish. Seeing the approaching nin however Hinata took both of her hands up in front of her for use and quickly drew an outline of a square in the air about three feet off the ground with her charka, her hands a flurry. The box hung in the air, then with a right hand thrust forward with the weight of her whole form behind it, her palm seemed to contact a solid surface at the center of the square causing her blue shaded chakra to fill it to a solid object rocketing it forward. The solid wall of chakra formed at her command, sped across the little bit of snow between her and the nin meeting his chest with a solid cracking sound. Not only did it knock him back, but it took him off his feet carrying him back, passing between the two Naruto's, and into the first tree trunk he came to, the square of chakra shattering on the final impact.

Naruto and the Fox shared a combined surprised look after glancing back at the nin that was crumpled against the tree.

"**I knew I liked this one…" **the Fox said with a low growl of a far different nature then the one he used with the Rock nin.

"Watch it," Naruto nearly snapped at the Fox for his comment somewhat territorially about the girl, which was funny considering he was not the animal between the two.

Hinata dropped her hands and caught her breath, the sudden burst of such concentrated charka having taken much out of her, "Got him."

Everyone was silent at that, and then the two Naruto's couldn't help it bursting out laughing.

"**I believe she wins,**" The fox offered to the kid who he called home within.

Naruto who had to control his wide smile to even say anything nodded in agreement, "This one goes to Hinata."

Hinata flushed brightly and Gamakichi spoke confused, "You two were competing?"

"Of course, first one to six," Naruto answered matter of factly, "I call it a push."

"What about that dark haired friend of yours Naruto son?" Shima asked from his shoulder finally able to come out of the constant meditation that was needed to keep the two in sage mode.

Sakura frowned at this being brought up chastising herself for forgetting that the old teammate was in danger, but it had been so long since he had been on their team so it slipped.

"I don-…"She started worried, but stopped at the feel of a bare hand coming down over her shoulder.

Looking up she was greeted to the sight of Sasuke standing just behind her with the ANBU he had been facing slung over his shoulder, "Right here Sakura." Sasuke raised his eyes to the Naruto's and like the rest had looked confused for just a second, but smiled, "This is that new clone jutsu you told me about in the letter, the one that lets the Fox out?"

The Fox looked surprisingly disinterested in the words of the Uchiha, but that could be because that he didn't particularly like that clan very much. Naruto though frowned like he had just missed out on the chance for a good joke, "Hey how did you know that he was not a normal clone?"

The others all looked to Sasuke evidently thinking along the same lines. To which he just shrugged his shoulders and spoke in the usual bored tone, "The Fox Naruto stands differently," leaving it at that not letting them know that he could see within the two with his eyes to see the difference.

"Wha?" Sakura questioned looking back to the two, "I don't see it."

"Its clear as day," Sasuke intoned placing his now unneeded blade away.

Naruto just grinned not speaking to the explanation and turned to the Fox beside him, "Ready to go back then?"

"**Yes I think I am,"** The fox said lazily looking around the group while he spoke, "**You caught me in the middle of a nap.**"

The two sage toads hopped off the boy's shoulders and onto the back of Gamakichi watching interested while Naruto made the needed seal to release the clone jutsu, sending the Fox back to the confines of his seal.

"All he does is sleep these days," Naruto frowned at the Fox's mention that he interrupted his nap.

"Is it wise to let him out like that Naruto?" Sakura asked sounding a bit worried about the prospect of the Fox loose in a fight.

"Naruto boy trained for a long time to get that jutsu down," Fuka said almost proudly signaling that he probably had a hand in helping with it, "Without it we wouldn't be able to fuse with the boy. It was the only way the fox would agree to let us in. We had to find a way to let him out to fight on his own."

Shima nodded in turn to her husband's explanation, "Though Naruto has complete control if something goes wrong you shouldn't worry. Our boy here really has brought the Fox around it seems," The praise she heaped onto the statement making Naruto blush just a bit.

"Yeah well," Naruto smiled shrugging his shoulders brushing off the whole thing, "I had tons of time between things to practice while I was away and loads of help," meaning the three toads that were now with them.

Sasuke leaned forward and set the ANBU down from off of his shoulder and for the first time they realized that the nin was not dead, "Put him under a genjutsu, should be out for quite a while," Shifting his now normal black hues to the toads he asked, "I thought perhaps you three could get him back to the Leaf for some questioning."

Gamakichi nodded and Fuka spoke, "A great idea. Will help get to the bottom of things I hope."

The larger toad opened his mouth and took the nin within his form with attention from his long tongue much like the smaller one had done earlier with the scroll easily.

"See you guys soon," Naruto said warmly like he was saying goodbye to family.

"Likewise squirt," Gamakichi stated with a grin that held until they all released into a cloud of smoke leaving team seven minus and plus one behind.

"Well lets get headed home no use staying around here now," Sakura said already heading for the tree line followed by a silent Sasuke.

Naruto watched the two of them go his memories flashing back to when they were younger seeing the two heading off before him like so many times before.

Beside him Hinata reached her hand out and curled her fingers into Naruto's, "Lets go Naruto-kun," she said pale lavender hues staring up at him.

Snapping out of his memory Naruto gazed down at the beautiful kunoichi at his side the smile he saved just for her creeping across his lips, "Yes….but," breaking the hand hold she had with him he lifted the arm up and draped it around her shoulders pulling her in close to him as they headed off, "You need to tell me when you learned to do that awesome jutsu back there!"

"I…" Hinata's whole face flushed at the sudden closeness and praise that Naruto had given her, the red of her cheeks starting as it always did at the bridge of her nose only to flow out to brighten all of her pale complexion, "Well…"

* * *

><p>Back from my break and Chapter-9 is now up!<br>Got to introduce a bit of the changes in Sasuke in this chapter. Honestly though he has never been a favorite character of mine, but now that I actually have the chance to shape his personality and relationships he is quickly growing on me.

I FINALLY got a chance to let the Fox out in this chapter. Cant tell you how long ago I came up with that double scroll summon. The new clone jutsu effectively splits the real Naruto in two. Which in my opinion is possible for him since he has two minds within him, but with so much chakra these are fully formed "Clones" as in if you hit them they keep coming. I will be sure to expand on this new jutsu in the future.

Hope you enjoyed it and please review i love reading them.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

As always Naruto is owned by its creators.

* * *

><p>Evidently you can always come home again...again.<p>

The make shift Team Seven following orders had started to head home just after the last conflict with the Rock Nin. Having to pass through the Hidden Grass to get home Naruto insisted that they all stay at an Inn for the night rather than roughing out in the woods arguing that they needed their rest after all the action. When the question of payment came up he simply stated that he would take care of it, it was his duty as captain of the team, something that Sakura had scoffed at, but didn't complain much more then that at the prospect of a warm bed for the night. The next morning they had been up with the sun and headed out again, but their pace was nothing like it had been when they were getting to Sasuke.

So three days after leaving the Land of Earth they arrived at the main gates of the Konoha just after two in the afternoon. The weather in the country they came from had been cold and while it had been chilly in the leaf when they left it seemed like the team had brought back much colder weather with them. Above them the clouds darkened threatening snow, but for now it had not come. As the large welcoming gate came into view over the hill on the last bend in the road Naruto felt his heart swell, he was home.

"Finally!" he beamed with his bright blue eyes cast past the heavy wooden entryway to the village beyond, "Thought we would never get home."

"It didn't help that you kept asking Hinata if she could see the gate yet…"Sasuke said from the far side of the line they formed walking the road while they traveled. Keeping the two konochi between the rivals had been quickly decided after the two started to go after one another almost immediately.

"Please!...don't you two start again when we are so close," Sakura intoned having had more then enough of the pair trying to make up for lost time in their rivalry insult fights, "your going to make me regret coming along for this."

"Hmpf..." Naruto said frustrated, did no one else get as excited as him to come home?

Beside him having walked silently for the most part on their last day spending so much time together Hinata just smiled. He sure had asked her at least four times if she could see the gate yet and of course she obliged him each time. Sakura might not be able to handle the silly nature that the blond constantly portrayed around the people of the village, but she knew the true Naruto that lay beneath and she did love the energy he always had anyway. When they had stopped at the Inn back in the Grass village Hinata had a chance to sit down with the other three for a friendly meal, they had all shared stories of the old times they remembered as well as some new ones, she had just sat there smiling happy to be apart of such a family if it was only for the duration of the mission. Now that they were nearing home it had her wondering just what was going to happen. She knew Naruto would be spending a lot more time with her, but after being with him so much over the past couple of days it was almost uncomfortable to go suddenly back to time without him. Still she had her own things to worry about; her family and her Genin after all would still need their attentions. Her team, she would have to talk to Naruto about that before he left.

"Look who it is," Sakura said with a smile breaking out across her features, perhaps because of the sight of the scarecrow of a man waiting at the gate or maybe just at the chance to get away from the group.

"Kakashi," Sasuke said evenly, but not slowing his pace.

By the time they got to the gate they noted that the day guards were off to the side evidently having been told that the older Jounin would handle this group's entry. Kakashi was dressed in his normal fashion mask and all, reading one of his now worn copies of his favorite risqué series. The former team leader had seemed to age much because of the war and because of it had stopped taking many missions outside of the wall of the village very often. He was still renowned as one of the great nin of Konoha, but that didn't mean that he had to flex that muscle much anymore.

Eyes down in his book hardly lifting when they came up to him he smiled in that way he did with just his one visible eye, "Yo."

"What?" Naruto blurted out shaking his head, "We are gone for days on a dangerous mission? One that we got attacked on mind you and even finally brings back Sasuke. All we get is Yo?"

Lifting an eye Kakashi gave Naruto a lazy look, "Welcome home." Then pulled his free hand from his side pocket and held it out to Sasuke who he had leveled his attention upon, "Sasuke."

There was an undeniable moment of hesitation between the two, but the Uchiha lifted his hand to take the one offered to him, "Hello Sensei, long time."

"Back from your trip Sasuke?" Kakashi asked with warmth to his voice that Naruto had not heard him use since he admitted that he felt it was his fault that Sasuke left the village, or at least he felt partly responsible.

"Just like that?" Sasuke seemed shocked eyes widening just so, at the comment from his old teacher.

"Just like that," he said lifting the hand he had used to shake Sasuke's to take the old student by the shoulder, "The Hokage has asked that you and Naruto see her upon your arrival."

"Rig…Right." The dark haired Uchiha managed out at the embrace he got from Kakashi, "Naruto? Let's go."

As the whole of the group started off through the gates Naruto became aware of something suddenly, Hinata was not with them, caught up on the moment of Team Seven finally coming back together he had misplaced her and he scolded himself for forgetting her for even a second. Turning back he saw her, eyes down standing just outside the main gate, so he gave the rest of them a wave saying that he would catch up and headed back to her. Coming back up to her he edged into her personal space reaching a hand out to lightly rest on her right hip causing her chin to slowly raise so that she could see him.

"What is it Hinata?" He asked worriedly hoping that this was not about him leaving her like that, but she seemed to be lost on a different worry.

"Your old team is so close even now, like a little family," Hinata said with a sniffle in her voice that showed just how choked up she was about this whole thing.

Smiling Naruto reached his hand up and brushed his thumb across her cheek stealing a tear that was threatening to fall down it, "Yeah, but is it not the same with your old Team Eight? "

Hinata frowned at his words, but she knew that he was only trying to help, "That is true…"

"What is really bothering you Hinata," Naruto finally asked directly his blue ocean hues pleading with the lavender ones that threatened tears below.

"How can I hope to make that happen, our instructors made it look so easy, but with my team I can hardly talk to them," She sighed softly and leaned into Naruto's jacket reaching a hand up to grasp onto the fabric, "How am I supposed to be their sensei if I can't teach them what they need to know?

It was Naruto's turn to frown at this setting his arms around the girl gently after she moved in closer to him, it was a close embrace that he thought she would never have expressed in public, but this problem seemed to overshadow anything else that mattered to her.

"I am sure it was not as easy for them as you think. Kurenai was a first time team leader when hse got you three there is no way she was not terrified the whole time," Naruto offered hoping to cheer the girl up, "Maybe you just need some practice is all? Something to boost your confidence, it would be like teaching training."

This seemed to get a reaction out of the girl because those pale eyes shot up at him from behind the dark hair that framed her face, "Like what…"

Having not exactly expected to be put on the spot with an idea right away he paused reaching a hand up to scratch the back of his head while he thought.

"Hmm something you are so confident in that teaching someone would be easy for you…," It took him a bit longer then he would have been proud to admit to anyone else he spoke to about this, but when he finally got it, it was perfect, "hey, wait you're a great cook right?"

"People seem to think so…"Said a very worried girl at just what Naruto was planning.

"Well growing up on my own I never really learned to cook anything more than ramen, why don't you come by tonight and teach me to cook something," Naruto said with what could only be described as love in his voice. A chance to help her with a problem and a way to be around her more often it would be perfect, "You could even come over a couple nights a week and teach me to cook other things. It would defiantly help you with teaching your team."

"Yo…You want me to come cook you dinner? Like at your house?" Hinata spoke with a reddened face at the prospect of sharing an evening dinner alone with the blond.

"Well I mean showing me to cook the dinner, but yeah? Unless you don't like the idea?" he said with a hint of sadness in his voice hoping that Hinata would not turn down his plan.

"No! I mean of course I will Naruto-kun, thank you," She said with the normal amount of strength returning to her tone, "What time should I come by?"

Naruto raised his hand to his chin turning his attention over to the backs of the three old teammates that were almost out of sight on their way to the Hokage tower. There was few thing he needed to handle before he could come home that evening after all, but he would be sure to get it all done in time to come back at a decent hour.

"Hmm how about six-ish?," Naruto asked, "I have to go give the report, get yelled at by Granny, and see my student that's in the hospital, but I should be able to get away after all that.

"I have to go home and speak to my father, he will want to know about the mission, and then I will stop by the market to get some things for the meal," Hinata beamed as she released the hold she had on his vest taking a few steps back in the direction of home, "See you then?"

Naruto just gave a small smile and nod already backing up away in the other direction, "Looking forward to it." They would separate for now, but soon enough he would see her again.

With that, Hinata at the sight of the smile she was getting, flushed faintly then turned heading off down the road through the village towards home.

* * *

><p>Naruto could almost feel the ribbing he had gotten from the Hokage back when he had turned in the report. The other three members of Team Seven had hung around as long as possible knowing that Naruto was going to get cut into at some point it seemed and wanted to be there to support him, but when the Hokage suddenly told them to leave he knew that such support was not going to be available. He was not surprised as to what Granny was upset about, this soon after another great war, to be stirring the pot with another country was not a good idea. Naruto tried to explain that he had no other choice, but it didn't help his cause much. She agreed that the information about the Rock was foreboding indeed, but that she would send out a team to look into it and get back to him. At least she had agreed to keep him in the loop. What she left him with though was a harsh ribbing over the fact that his student had been given a summon scroll at such an age, he was pleased to understand that the boy had not at least told her which scroll though. Naruto was to turn all his focus, at least for now to his young team, they needed him, and quick because she wanted them starting in on D rank missions by the end of the week. In the end he had promised that they would be ready and he apologized for the situation with the rock village.<p>

Passing through two sliding glass doors he frowned at the hospital he just entered. Having spent so much time here himself it was not a place he liked to visit to often, but if Shuo was here receiving care this is where he should be. After a short stop at the nurse's station he was given the room number with a polite smile, something that would have never happened just a few years ago. Naruto wandered down the hallway with his long red scarf trailing this way and that down his back while he moved. Just why had the boy tried it even though he specifically told him not to? Reaching the door Naruto smiled to himself knowing exactly why the boy had done it, he after all wouldn't have handled it any different.

Pushing open the door to the small hospital room it was one that held two beds, but for now only one was filled with a small Genin bathed in white sheets and a matching robe with eyes buried in a book. Shuo evidently not hearing him come in stuck to the book, but a familiar face that was seated in a chair gave him a welcoming smile.

"Ah Naruto? You're back from your mission so soon?" Kiba stated pushing himself up from his chair a hand already coming out in a friendly greeting.

This caused the boy's eyes to shoot up, but Naruto addressed his friend first taking the offered hand in a firm handshake, "Yep just came directly from the Hokage tower where I gave my report. How's he doing?"

The both of them looked back to the kid that was sitting up in the bed looking expectantly in their direction, "Had him paired with one of our younger pups back at the family compound, he has a knack for it. Shuo told me what you have in mind for him," Kiba laughed at this next part, "Summoning Sage eh?"

Naruto smirked, blue eyes never leaving the brown ones watching from the white bed, "Well the name was his idea at least."

"Well I will let him tell you just what happened, he is welcome back anytime my sister Hana really got a kick out of having him around to help out with the new pups," The feral ninja said with some warmth to his tone as he headed for the still open door, "Which is surprising cause I am still trying to get on her good side…See you later Naruto, Shuo."

Just like that the fanged one left the student and sensei alone with one another in the hospital room, the door closing behind Kiba. The boy looked worried having set down his book on the bedside table that was there for patients. The book was titled something along the lines of the adventure genre, Izumi he was sure, it was good to see the rag tag students hung together. He only wished there had been two other class clowns to stick by him back in the academy, but then again this class was three times its normal size so it made sense to find three in this one. Naruto grasp the chair that Kiba had been sitting in and pulled it across the floor with a loud scrapping sound until it was sitting beside the bed. Turning it all the way around Naruto sat down facing the back of the chair straddling the wood of it watching his student trying to look as "Instructorish" as possible.

"So then Shuo…why don't you tell me what happened while I was gone," Naruto asked calmly trying his best to keep the smile from his face that was fighting to get out.

Shuo seeing that his instructor was not angry enough with him to start yelling or anything stat up a bit straighter in the bed and thought on just where to start the story. Would he want to hear it from when he started with family Naruto had left him with? No that wouldn't work he was sure to already know just what he was going to be trained in having spoken to the family before so it made sense to just start with the part that landed him in the hospital.

Tentatively Shuo started with eyes up demanding understanding from his sensei, "Well everyone in the Inuzuka family has a partner and they are all really cool together. They let me train with some of the unpaired pups at the compound, but it was not like some of the older kids and Miss. Hana with their partners. You gave me that summon scroll and from what you told me they were supposed to be my partner's right?"

"Something like that yes, but you have to earn the respect of the animals of which you summon for them to help you," Naruto said already starting to see where this train of thought was going.

"So I just wanted a partner of my own and you had already given me the scroll. I saw Kenta and Izumi for breakfast one day and they told me they had already mastered a few new jutsu…I had not learned any new jutsu yet….," Shuo looked very disappointed in himself at that fact lowering his eyes

"Well your training was taijutsu with ninja animals you shouldn't have learned any new jutsu while I was away Shuo," the young instructor said with a supportive tone for his even younger student.

"Yeah well…I just didn't want to be left behind. If I could make the summon work I would have learned a new jutsu and I would have my first partner like the rest of the Inuzuka clan. So I had to try it Sensei!" The brown eyes snapped up a firm tone of confidence in his voice, "And I did it!"

Blue eyes widened and Naruto rocked back in his chair somewhat, very surprised at this, "Wait what…you did what?"

Shuo brightened considerably now at the reaction he was getting and would have been jumping around, Naruto was sure if he was not in the bed, "I got it to work! Only took me two tries!"

"That's…,"Naruto gasped at the news he was hearing. How had his student made this work so soon? With the level of chakra control he had it should be impossible, "That shouldn't be."

"But…it did work…" Shuo sounded a bit hurt at Naruto thinking that he wouldn't be able to do it even though he had given him the scroll.

"No,…I just mean that its unusual for someone your age to even have enough chakra to summon anything at all let alone a nin animal," Hand coming up he scratched the back of his gold locks now smiling proudly towards Shuo, "It's a great sign Shuo…" Leaning in for a whisper, "And between me and you I am very proud of you." Though eaning back out Naruto raised an imposing finger in his direction, "But I don't want you trying it anymore until we have had a chance to talk more about chakra control and growth alright? Promise me."

Naruto was proud of him? Shuo nearly came off the bed in his haste to reach the side and wrap his arms around the shoulders of his sensei in his happiness, "I wont I promise!" Falling back slowly into his spot on the bed the boy's usual happy expression was back in a new fire across his features, "Besides I won't have to for a while."

"Just what do you mean by that Shuo?"

Slowly Shuo made his way out of the bed the shakiness in his form while he moved a positive indicator that his chakra reserves were still recovering from attempting to use the summon jutsu, but the boy made it to the window of the room without much help. Opening it up, outside waiting on a limb a small red ball of fur made its way into the hospital room hopping to the seal then onto the shoulder of its young friend. Turning back to Naruto Shuo hobbled back to the bed leaning against the side with a hand up scratching the small red furred fox behind the ears. The small nin animal was no larger than Akamaru when Naruto had first seen him and with all that soft red fur looked far less threatening.

"This is Zek Sensei, he is all I was able to summon," Shuo said almost embarrassed like it was some small feat to only get the tiny animal from the jutsu.

"He is bigger then a tadpole," Naruto grumbled before he caught himself quickly speaking up to the little animal, "Zek is it? Do you know why Shuo here with his low chakra level was able to summon you?"

The little animal looked almost disappointed to give up the pleasure that the fingers were giving it behind the ears, but seemed very up to answering the question that was asked of it hopping down onto the medical bed between them allowing Naruto to see the single red rail that it waved behind its form.

"Of course my Lord," The fox started with an accent that Naruto couldn't quite place, but was sure that he had heard before, "The young Master was able to call on me because our Great Father deemed it so. When Shuo is ready he will need no more chakra then when he used to summon me to summon my brothers. It's a part of the contract that you were given by our Great Father to give to him."

"The Fox lowered the chakra offering for his kind to be summoned?" asked a confused Naruto not knowing any nin animal family to ever lower the amount of chakra that was needed to summon them. He didn't even think it was possible to do. It all mattered on the size of the animal being summoned correct? Evidently that was not true with the foxes.

"That is correct my Lord our Great Father holds a great respect for you and so in turn your students," the little fox Zek rattled out curling up into a small ball on the top of the sheets between them, "Per the contract I am to stay with your student as well and help him with the rest of his summons."

Shuo beamed at this, "he is going to be my partner! Just like the Inuzuka family."

"I see," Naruto started taking this all in. It had not been something he considered when he had the idea to give the kid the scroll, but if Shuo was so excited at the prospect of having a partner like the Inuzuka family he was not going to shut it down, "As long as your family is alright with having a pet I do not see any problem with you keeping Zek long term Shuo."

"They have already been by to see me and I showed them Zek, but the hospital won't let me keep him in the room that's why he was outside," Shuo said sadly while the little fox nodded in turn.

"Let me have a talk with them I am sure they will make an exception for one of MY students," Saying it like it was a big deal to be with him jokingly, "Though they don't let Kiba take Akamaru in here either, but he is a lot bigger then little Zek here."

Naruto lowered his eyes to the little ball of red fluff drawing a grin across his lips while he spoke inwardly.

"Thank you Fox."

"**You're students are my students youngling. Zek will help out more then you know**."

"I will have to keep that in mind"

"**mhm…zzzz…"**

Freaking power napper, he was impossible these days, but the power of his assistance was only growing in the life of Naruto it seemed. It had started to extend from the blond to his students. The help he was giving while unexpected was very welcome if Naruto was going to make good on his promise to make his three Genin the strongest. Shuo seemed well on his way if he was already able to summon little Zek, before the exams came around again in a few years he might even be able to handle a second summon contract. They would just have to wait and see how his chakra developed, but Naruto had a few ideas to help out the little sage.

"I want you out of the hospital by the end of the week Shuo, we are going to be starting on missions," Getting up from the chair that he had been straddling Naruto made for the door setting the seat back down where he found it and set a hand on the handle smiling back at the kid, "Think you will be ready?"

Shuo had made his way slowly back into the bed and was now playing with the little Zek in his lap, but at his instructor's words his attention rose and the both of them seemed to steel with a resolve.

"Yes Sensei."

"The young Master will be ready."

Chuckling Naruto opened the door shaking his head, they would have to do something about that Fox's titles for everyone, but out in the hall he made his way down to the nurse's station. After a short chat and explanation of what the animal was to the boy, being sure to mention the size the nurse relented. It helped that now that he had his new station announced that people were treating him with a special kind of respect it seemed, not that he would do anything to abuse it. Passing through those sliding glass doors once more Naruto paused looking up to the second story window where his student was no doubt playing with the small summon animal. Turning his eyes back to the path he smiled headed out. Summoning Sage eh? Maybe.

* * *

><p>The clock showed fifteen minutes till six and Naruto was still rushing around the empty home cleaning up. For a home that didn't have any furniture in it he sure could make a mess of it. The living room when he got back had been the first hit because it's where his bedroll had been with scroll paper and ramen take out cups strewn about around it. Naruto had dashed around as quick as he could with a black trash bag picking up odds and ends, checking scroll paper to make sure he didn't need to keep it, even the last of his kunai that he had left behind when he left on the mission. When he finally had the whole place packed up he stole a look at the clock that hung above the kitchen table, the kitchen table being one of the few things that actually came with the house, and sighed. Two minutes till six he came in right under the wire. Inwardly he was scolding himself for stopping off to talk with Konohamaru when he met him in the village on his way home, but he hand not wanted to pass up the chance to chat with the rival about the other Hyuga girl. Konohamaru had thought it rather funny that Naruto and he had similar interests in the families' daughters, but insisted that he really did have feelings for the girl. That's all Naruto really cared about anyway. At the mention of his blond rival copying his signature look with that red scarf of his Naruto defended it quickly as a present from the older Hyuga sister. Konohamaru figured that was a good enough answer.<p>

"Wonder where…" Naruto started just as the clock struck six only to be interrupted by soft knocking at the front door, "And there we are, always afraid to be late."

Up from the chair in the kitchen Naruto crossed the open floor tugging on the tie of his bed pants, having changed into a jet black pair of them along with pulling on his favorite white T-shirt with the orange swirl on it, just after he finally reached home that evening. When he pulled the door open he was greeted to an amusing sight. Waiting there on the doorstep was a large looking brown paper back with legs. Shaking his head Naruto reached his hands out and grasp the bottom of the bag that Hinata was holding and took it off her mind holding it confidently to his side with the whole of his right arm.

"Ah there we are I figured there was a girl behind that bag," Naruto looking to the bag frowned just slightly at the size of it then had to smile at the frustration on the girls face, "You didn't need to get this much stuff Hinata."

"I was in the market and I remembered that you just moved into this place, I didn't know what you had to actually cook with so I picked a few things up. You can consider it a house warming present?" She asked hopeful that he would not be overly put off by her helping him build up his home; even it was only in the kitchen.

Reaching into the bag he pulled out a pan that was sticking out of the top of the pile shaking his head still holding that smile of his, "You really were not kidding when you said you didn't think I had anything were you?"

Hinata watched as Naruto pulled the pan from the large brown bag and flashed her that smile of his that she was seeing more and more of these days instead of that mask of his. It made her feel very special that he was willing to share that with her after all not many people were offered that from him. She tugged on the bottom of her normal white and blue colored sweat shirt and shrugged her shoulders just slightly at his comment though. Was he actually upset over the idea of her trying to help him?

"Well I just thoug-"

"Its perfect, now I can actually cook something instead of going out. All I need now is at least a couch to sleep on. Come on in Hinata," Naruto retreated into the home carrying the bag just leaving her there on the doorstep and already the sound of him in the kitchen taking things out of the bag that she brought him could be heard, "What are these sticks for? They don't look like chopsticks."

Stepping into the entry way of the Uzumaki household for the first time Hinata tried to still her mind that was running in a million directions with thoughts of the scene she was now in. Alone in the home of her love, Naruto, how long had she waited for something like this? No how long had she dreamed it and now he was just casually unpacking the bag she had brought him from the market in the kitchen like it was a daily occurrence. Hinata wished that she would be that relaxed around him. She was having a surprisingly hard time just getting off her sandals to set down near Naruto's own by the door.

Taking the two steps need to get down into the open living room that was devoid of any sort of furniture she called to the kitchen, "I thought we could start with something simple, Yakitori, last time I was here I noticed you had a grill built into the back deck of the house."

Hinata passed his stretched out bed roll that had his pack beside it with the combat pants of his tossed lazily over top. She had noticed the heavy Jounin vest he wore usually now along with to her pleasure the red scarf hanging on the coat rack on the way into the home. Naruto came out of the other side of the living room from the kitchen catching sight of her and frowned heading over to the small fireplace that dominated one of the spaces walls.

"Is it that cold in here? Sorry I didn't really notice." Naruto apologized quickly having not realized the coldness in the air of the home that had to be there from the sight of her jacket. He worked there beside the fireplace with the small stack of firewood he had collected to get a small blaze going to at least warm the room a bit.

"No that's…I…Thank you Naruto-kun." Hinata smiled softly at his sudden quickness to warm the room for her.

"Well I know how you always wear that sweater of yours to keep warm, can I take it for you?" he asked with warmth to his voice after dusting off his hands offering a hand for her coat.

She hesitated at the offer to take her coat at first, but once he raised his hand she was already undoing the zipper on the sweater, "I don't really wear it because I get cold."

Hinata rolled it from her shoulders and tugged free from the sleeves to hand the jacket to him flushing just slightly when he was certain to catch sight of the Team Uzumaki T-shirt she was wearing underneath. She still wore her normal blue baggy pants, but the T-Shirt had been more of something comfortable for her to lounge around in since she got it. She had actually forgotten that she had thrown it on that morning when they began the last leg of their trip home.

"I see you still have the shirt Izumi gave you," Naruto smirked folding the jacket over his arm until he made it over to the rack by the door to set it down beside his own vest and red and black flamed coat.

Hinata looked down at the large block letters filling the words that stretched across the top of the shirt and effectively her chest, but thought of nothing more then how comfortable the shirt was, "I have been using it to relax around the house in. The fabric is surprisingly nice considering Izumi made so many of them."

Motioning for her to follow him into the kitchen he stole a glance to the shirt once more the words of the Fox in the back of his mind from so many days before about thoughts he was having about her. Jirayia would have made some rude remark about her body, Kakashi probably would have giggled like a school girl, but Naruto would have been a fool to at least not admit that she had a great form that she hid from the world. Back in the kitchen with her now though he had set everything out that she had gone through getting him, everything from the food they would need to cook tonight with a little more for later, to dishes and pans were included amongst the collection. When he had seen her with the bag at the door he was worried she might have gone too far, but now that he had it all out on the counters he was sure that she had gone too far.

"Hinata again I."

"You needed it Naruto-kun and I needed it if you were going to help me get over this teaching problem I am having with my students," Hinata said with surprising sternness from beside him.

Smiling Naruto growled playfully at her comment, "Yes Ma'am…. So what do we need to put away and what do we need to keep?"

With a red face from the sound that Naruto made Hinata busied herself by handing him a list with the recipe on it and helped him put all the other things that they would not need away in the cabinets. When she went to put the few cups up that she had gotten for him she paused at the sight of a mug already in the space. It was bright orange with white coloring here and there made of clay that had been glazed over and fired. She remembered the day in school when they had made them trying to train their imaginative mind for genjutsu, Naruto had spent his time making a mug, and it seemed he held onto it. She didn't say anything of it though and quickly moved to finish putting everything away.

When they were done she had him put everything they would need on a certain portion of the counter and spread it out, "Ok lets go over what we have, 1/4 cup reduced-sodium soy sauce, 1/4 cup plus mirin, 4 tablespoons unseasoned rice wine vinegar, 2 tablespoons sugar, 2 pounds boneless, skinless chicken thighs, and 1 bunch scallions," As Hinata called out each one of the ingredients she watched carefully as Naruto went about measuring them all out with the tools she had bought for him. She had to stop and correct him a time or two, and they lost more then a little bit of the ingredients before Naruto had them all set out, but when they were done she was sure it had been right.

"I didn't realize there would be so much going into this," Naruto frowned looking over his now dirty counter then to the area beside it where he had set aside all the correct measurements of the ingredients, "Do you cook like this at home Hinata?"

"Not very often, our branch family does a lot of the cooking while at home, but when I go out on missions with Kiba and Shino they usually let me do the cooking," Hinata responded with a comfortable tone her attention more to the task at hand then worring about how she looked in front of the blond, "Lets see what do we do next Naruto?"

"Um…" Naruto checked the sheet as Hinata looked on sticking his tongue just out of his lips to the right as he focused on reading the recipe like it was a forbidden jutsu scroll, "Says that we have to combine the ingredients in a pan and let them boil, lower the heat, and let it simmer until the glaze is slightly thickened and glossy, about 15 minutes." Naruto furrowed his brows at what he just read and looked at her confusion in his blue eyes," What's a glaze? Like with donuts?"

Hinata shook her head getting the needed pan for the next step and set it down beside the items Naruto would need to combine with an almost motherly smile, "Well not exactly, you do put it over the food while it cooks."

She watched as he mixed all the ingredients' into the pan and set it on the gas stove over a high heat leaning it over to look into the mixture. It had her thinking of a scene where she had done much the same thing when she was very little, but her mother had to hold her up so she could see into the pan to see everything boiling. The thought that Naruto had never the chance to do anything like that with a family of his own was a saddening thought, but it seemed that it didn't even cross the features of the boy happily watching to see if it was bubbling yet.

"Um…I think it's boiling now Hinata, Right?"

Hinata came over to look over into the pot just like Naruto was and seeing that it was indeed boiling in she smiled and set it down to a low heat, "Now we let it simmer for fifteen minutes. While its doing that we can work on the chicken alright?"

Naruto nodded probably somewhat to excited considering this was just a simple meal for dinner they were making and quickly heading back over to where they were working took up a knife to work at the chicken. This was something he could do; he worked quickly while the sauce simmered to cut the chicken into little one inch squares so they could put them on the sticks later. At Hinata's instruction he did the same with the scallions after finishing with the chicken.

"Next we get to put them on the sticks right?" the blond asked excitedly as if the notion of spearing bits of meat and veggies onto wooden sticks was something so foreign to him.

Laughing Hinata just nodded and pushed the wooden skewers in his direction thinking it better to not get in between the Foxy boy and his skewering, but when she moved the little bit away that she thought was safe she caught a frown from him.

"You want to do one?"

"Of course," Hinata said taking the offered skewer then shifted to stand shoulder to shoulder with the boy working diligently to fix the kabobs before the sauce would be done.

When Naruto finished his own sticks it gave him a chance to watch Hinata working quickly to finish her own, the girl was humming, and looked very pleased. It was a side of Hinata that he had never seen before. She was so in her element and it had him wondering if she had ever considered giving up the idea of being a ninja to just cook full time. Though there was another image that it reminded him of, one that he had pictured plenty of times before, that is what it would be like to have a mom around to cook for him. Not that he thought of her like that, but the image was there, she just fit it so well and it was nice is all.

"What are you humming?" Naruto asked getting a shocked reaction from the girl causing her to nearly drop her skewer that she was finishing up.

"Oh I am sorry I didn't realize that I was," Hinata said extremely quickly hiding her eyes down to finishing off the stick.

"No, I liked it," Naruto said a bit disappointed that the expression of the girl had changed so suddenly back to the mask he was starting to understand that she wore herself all the time, just like him.

"Really?" She asked almost afraid to believe him.

"Yeah it sounds nice, welcoming almost, and you look so relaxed when you're doing it," He explained hoping to get her to return to that look he was so happy to of captured a second ago in his memory.

Moving away now done with her own sticks she checked on the sauce stirring it once and even reached her hand into it to check with a lick of her finger. Blinking Naruto watched trying to understand why the sight of that had some sort of effect on him shifting where he stood to get back the uncomfortable nature of it. Coming over beside her he mimicked the action and reached down into the pan to give it a taste of his own sucking on his index finger.

"Almost done?" He asked not really knowing what it was supposed to taste like.

"Mhm, lets get this and the sticks and take them out back to the grill now alright? I will get the sticks," she offered already picking up the plate that they had set them all on leaving him to carry the saucepan along behind her outside onto his back deck.

Outback the sun had started to set over the wall of the Konoha village and they were just in time to enjoy it. They both set down their armfuls on the stand beside the grill that was build into the back deck and admired the sunset. Hinata lingered longer then Naruto did gazing towards it, but when he tore his eyes away from it to look to her he didn't think it was wasted time. Naruto carefully worked to turn on the grill to a high heat reaching a hand out over the metal surface to check the temperature of it.

"Now we grill them for ten minutes right?"

"Right, but we put the glaze on during the last three minutes of their cooking," She corrected with a motion towards the brush she had brought out along with the sticks.

Naruto since he was the one learning took it upon himself to turn all the sticks every couple of minutes while Hinata relaxed sitting up on the railing spending her time split between watching the blond so that he didn't burn the chicken and the fading light. Every time Naruto stole a look up at her he could swear that she was about to hum. It was an odd indicator of her letting down her guard, but her face just sort of softened like she was letting a heavy weight off of her shoulders. He wanted so much to be the one to help her with that weight if she would let him.

"Hinata, are you comfortable around me?" He asked the girl who was currently distracted, by the sway of wind affecting a large cherry blossom tree in his back yard.

"Sure I am Naruto-kun, why would you ask something like that?" she spoke softly unable to look directly at him keeping her eyes averted to the back yard.

Having just turned the meat for the last time that it would need to be before they put the glaze on, Naruto made his way around the grill to the railing where she was sitting and set his hands on either side of her form, resting there looking for once at an even level towards her unlike their usual hight difference. Once there he just let his eyes trace up the soft skin that was exposed around the collar of the shirt that she wore up slowly to her eyes that reluctantly turned to meet his own. When she did though his lips curled softly into that small smile he shared only with her and he brushed the side of her leg with the thumb of his right hand through those baggy blue pants of hers.

"I know you are always worried about something Hinata…and you know that I… Naruto never seem to worry about a thing," Pausing he leaned in so that he could press his forehead softly against her own closing his eyes once their skin met, "But you and I know better, I worry just as much as my girl does, but that does not stop me from breaking out and relaxing in moments such as this."

"Naruto-kun I-"She started, but he was not done yet.

"I am not a Hyuga, I am not of your clan, and I am never going to judge you. Somewhere in there under the layers of worry that you are going to mess something up and the expectations you think people have of you lies a Hinata I would love to meet." Tilting his head just slightly Naruto brushed his lips across her own, but didn't press into a kiss. Not only did he not, but he lifted his head just slightly so that he was able to teasingly press a kiss to the tip of her nose that sent her moving back just a hair with a faint blush, "Don't think that I am disappointed in you Hinata, I love you, but I know she's in there and she is the best of you. If it takes a bit longer for me to drag it out of you, I will enjoy every day I get that opportunity."

"Naruto…,"Hinata said breathlessly.

"Yes?" he spoke back with the same tone.

"You're going to burn the chicken."

Blinking Naruto pulled back from her and snapped his attention to the kabobs sprinting over to turn them over quickly so that they didn't char completely on one side raising a hand in her direction, "Saved them! Glaze them now right?"

She giggled as she hopped down from her place on the railing and joined him at the grill, "Yes just take the brush and use the mixture you made earlier to paint the sticks till they are completely covered. Then we just wait the final three minutes."

With a careful hand Naruto lifted the brush and went to work on the food probably looking a fool with the care he was taking with the brush, but he didn't know any better and he wanted it to turn out right after all. Once he was done with one side, he at her instruction flipped them all over and did the other side. That done he set the brush back down and smiled with victory.

"That was not as hard as I thought," Smirking he looked over to her.

"Well, it still has to taste good, but I think it will turn out alright Naruto-kun," she quickly added at the sudden look of possible disappointment that his dinner he made could turn out badly.

Leaving Naruto to watch over the grill incase it suddenly flared up and ruined all his efforts she headed inside to fetch them some plates to eat off of. Once inside though she set the plates down on the counter and watched the boy outside that had his attention so directed at the grill, it was like he thought it was going to attack him. It made her giggle again just at the sight of him, but it also had her thinking to what Naruto had said to her about relaxing her worries. He could go out on a mission like they were just on facing danger and possible death then come home only to battle an evil grill in the same day. It was one of the reasons she loved him, his carefree attitude, and he thought there was some of him within her? Maybe she could try to be a bit more relaxed like he suggested if it was only around him for now. Picking the plates back up she came outside and set them beside the grill to fill for the both of them a smile playing across her lips. She could try for Naruto-kun.

* * *

><p>The meal had turned out, to the surprise of Naruto, to not only be edible, but very tasty. It was quickly becoming another one of his favorites. Sure it did help that while he ate it out on the deck Hinata was there to eat with him. So many times Naruto had shared a meal with no one alone in his tiny apartment, but now in the dim night of the evening they shared a good meal with a story or two. He was learning so much about the girl he had overlooked for so long and she had even started to smile a bit wider then she used to around him. She had begun to take what he said to heart. During the meal Hinata had made a comment about how cute he looked trying to eat the chicken off the skewer. It was like he was a wild animal trying to chew the bit of meat off the stick, but when he looked a bit embarrassed she waved her hands quickly and let him know that she liked the sight.<p>

The meal was winding down and the hour was growing late enough for them both to start thinking about her needing to head home, but neither one was going to be the first to say it, luckily though that choice was made for them when a knock came to the door at the front of the house.

"Coming!," Naruto called out from the back deck sure that he would be heard as he got off the railing to head through the house only pausing at the door to inform her of who it was, "That's probably Sasuke, I told him he could crash here for a few days until he finds a place for himself."

Hinata blushed at the sound of the knock interrupting their tender moment and busied herself by cleaning up the plates and such, "Ah...alright...I should be heading home anyway."

She followed him inside setting the plates down on the counter and met him at the door already slipping on her coat again when Naruto finally pulled the door open.

"Taking your time dobe," Sasuke said dryly adding his usual friendly insult to the end of it, but when his eyes caught movement behind Naruto he quickly realized that Hinata was here as well, "Oh…I can come back later?"

"Um…,"Naruto's face reddening at his friends implicating words.

Quick to make it to the doorway Hinata shook her head with a warm smile meant for the both of them, "No, that's fine. I was actually already on my way out Sasuke," Hesitating she looked back to her boyfriend deciding to cross the short distance between them to press her lips to his cheek, her smile turning to one of sweet affection as she backed away from the home, "See you soon Naruto."

The two guys just stood there in the entry way of the home watching Hinata's retreating form until she disappeared down the path back to the village leaving the both of them alone completely.

Sasuke turned back to Naruto first with one of his small grins, "She sure has changed tons since I saw her last what happened?"

Naruto motioned him inside closing the door behind him and showed him where he could hang up his vest shrugging his shoulders just a bit at the question, "She seems to think that I had something to do with it all, but I really couldn't tell you to be sure. Though I can't say I don't like the change."

Sasuke finished pulling off his ANBU vest and hung it up over the hook beside Naruto's Jounin vest where Hinata's own coat had been, knowing that certain changes were probably on the blonds mind more then others. He was welcomed into the main room and realized with a frown that Naruto had not been joking when he said that he had not the chance to get any furniture yet.

Having heard the internal grumble he guessed Naruto motioned to the other side of the sunken living room, "There is some left over chicken Yakitori in the kitchen if you haven't had anything to eat, but I am going to go ahead and stretch out. Been a very long day as I am sure it has been for you."

Naruto true to his word nearly fell onto his back stretching out on his own bedroll that he had put out earlier in the living room with a smile of surprising comfort. He had slept on the thing so many times over the past couple of years that he had actually adjusted to the discomfort of it and grew to like sleeping on the lumpy thing. Sasuke though didn't share the same feeling though cause while he had been carrying a roll with him he just dropped it to the floor, right onto Naruto, just as he headed off to the kitchen to see about this chicken. Naruto was left to cough suddenly as the air was knocked out of his lungs from the drop of the bedroll and begrudgingly pushed it out of the way.

"How did your talk with the Hokage go?"

"Just about as well as could be expected, wants me to stay within the walls of the village for a while, earn back the respect of the elders. Your word that you put in for me went a long way, but it takes more then that to change old stubborn minds," Sasuke said from the kitchen eyeing two left over bbq chicken sticks with interest having never had a chance to eat anything this evening, "Date tonight with the Hyuga girl?"

From the living room Naruto had his hands up behind his head tucked under the pillow that he used for his bed roll listening to the grumpiness in the Uchiha's voice, "Cant imagine why they would have a hard time warming up to you again Sasuke…," Not having to elaborate on to just what he meant, but Sasuke would know that he didn't hold anything against him, "And not really, but I guess you could call it that. She came over and let me cook for her."

In the kitchen there was a sudden choking sound the darker haired boy having just taken his first bit out of the Yakitori at the exact same time Naruto said that he had made it. Choking down the surprise, and the chicken, Sasuke regained himself allowing the shock to pass finding that the chicken actually was not that bad after all.

"She showed you how to make it."

"Well yeah, I don't know how to make it? She was having trouble with getting over a problem in teaching her students, so I figured it might help her get over that."

After a bit Sasuke must have finished the chicken off because he came back into the living room and rolled out his own bedroll beside Naruto's, but laid on his the opposite way so that his feet were by his head and vice versa. He must have more tired then he let on because he didn't even bother to remove anymore of his ninja combat gear when he laid down letting out a tired sigh that the blond beside him mimicked a little later.

"How do you feel now that your home Sasuke?" Naruto asked the sleepiness in his voice evident.

"Not to sure, was gone a long time, but now that I am back most of the villagers look at me like they don't trust me," Sasuke droned back giving a yawn half way through then went on, "Not to different then from when we were kids actually. Just have to get used to it again is all."

Beside Sasuke, Naruto chuckled lowly at that, the villagers had treated them both poorly sure, but in slightly different ways, "Well just have to work at it until they come around, they will come around."

A long silence enveloped the dark room that the two brothers were going to share for a while, but both of them found it oddly comfortable, like they belonged there in that moment in time. After a while though Naruto yawned and broke the code of silence between them causing Sasuke to speak up one last time.

"Naruto."

"Yeah?"

There was a long tired sigh combined with rustling as Sasuke shifted on his bedroll.

"Get some furniture dobe."

* * *

><p>Yes Chapter 10 out under the wire before the weekend snuck up on on me. I work weekends is why it would have been a problem. Anyway enough about me. This chapter you find out a little bit more about Shuo getting in over his head and the NaruHina relationship takes another needed step forward.

Hope you guys enjoy it. Please feel free to drop a review here or message me straight away.

Fox.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

As always Naruto is owned by its creators.

* * *

><p>Snow falls only on special ocasions.<p>

It had been two weeks since Team Uzumaki had started in on their first D-rank missions and they were as boring as Naruto remembered. He found himself more then once having to stop from helping to end a mission quickly; reminding himself that it was more about the kids' learning then was for his education. The team had already helped a family with their roof, babysat for Kurenai, and of course been sent after that damn cat three times. When they caught it that last time Naruto had offered to be the one to carry it back to the owner, which only met with bright red scratches across his forearm. The grumpy cat must have remembered him. His team had started to complain after that about such menial missions, just like Naruto had so long ago when he started, but he informed them that this time when the Genin exams came around the teams with the most missions completed would be more heavily considered. Since there would be so many teams working to test for the next level after the lag because of the war they were working harder then ever to knock off those who were not ready. That of course had fired up the three to take on another mission the next day, to which Naruto sighed, because it was supposed to be a day off.

"Team Uzumaki you may come in," the stern voice of a stressed Hokage no doubt over worked from trying to find things to do for so many teams called out.

Naruto filed in behind his three students with Shuo in the lead taking center stage with Zek resting on his shoulder like he did most days. Izumi moved to stand on his left with her hair up in a pony tail tied with a green ribbon, something that had appeared just after Kenta had let slip his favorite color a few days before. The messy red head took up the far side, but once he got there he glanced out of the corner of his blue eyes to the far side where the girl with the ribbon was eyeing him. Kenta just sighed and gave the Hokage his full attention as his hands pressed into his red pants pockets. Behind them all Naruto looked on with a yawn, dressed in just his Jounin vest and combat pants having forgone his heavy coat since they were just running around the village.

"Team Uzumaki reporting!" Shuo beamed across the desk to a woman that was holding back a grin at just the sight of their Sensei. They had actually managed to wear out Naruto?

"Right, what he said," Naruto sighed raising a hand to cover his mouth that was threatening another yawn.

Tsunade let the smile crack through at the yawn the boy was trying to hide. Looking after the three kids around town evidently really had taken it out of him. She had not been expecting them for another day haven given them this day off to rest up before another round of missions and training time, so when she saw them there it perked her interest.

"I didn't think I would see you four until tomorrow. I gave you the day off didn't I?" The Hokage asked.

"That's what I thought too, but," the blond leader tried, "But they wanted to keep going."

All three of them gave small determined nods at their tired Sensei's words; they set on getting another mission straight away.

"We would like another mission before tomorrow Lady Hokage," Izumi asked eyes down to the floor rocking back on her heels looking mildly embarrassed in front of someone so important.

"Hmm…is that so? Well I do not have any more D-rank missions on the charter for today I am afraid. I have already given them all out," Tsunade said eyes watching Naruto that was already starting to look very pleased at the idea he was going to be able to return to his newly furnished home and bed after all.

"Then we request a C-rank mission Lady Hokage, if there is one available," said Kenta, evenly pushing that they were ready, while at the same time showing that he was holding back obvious excitement at the idea of doing something other then catching an old lady's cats.

Naruto opened his mouth to explain to the boy that they were not yet ready to be assigned C-rank missions, but the Hokage proceeded to flip open her book and finger through some of the pages to the correct section, "Hmmm…," and that was all that was needed to silence the prankster wondering just what the old woman was up to.

"I do have a very low risk C-rank mission, its only C-rank because of importance and it is still here in the village," Tsunade said quietly while she read from the report book that she kept all the missions in, while all four of the ninjas in front of her now looked on interested. "The winter festival is coming up soon and as you know we are expecting snow so it should be one of the best ones yet. The crews that normally come here ahead of time to help set up have been delayed. I could send your team to get a head start for them."

It had not been what they were expecting for sure; even Kenta couldn't hide his disappointment at the news; that is all of them except for Shuo, "Right then, what's the plan!"

Kenta evidently unable to keep his mouth quiet at the disappointment at such a childish rank C mission eyed Shuo while talking to the Hokage, "Isn't there anything more exciting? We haven't even had a chance to use any of our stuff from training yet."

"You don't get to pick your missions Kenta you know that…or we wouldn't have gone after that cat a third time…," Naruto grumbled rubbing the place on his forearm that was still showing faint red marks.

Behind the desk Tsunade smiled at Naruto, the teacher trying to shape the young minds she had allowed him to take and train. When she first saw the boy she never would have thought that she would have seen him chiding a kid for not being happy about a boring assignment, because he had done it plenty of times when he was Kenta's age.

"Kenta," The boy's eyes snapped up like lightning as he was signaled out for his comment by the Lady Hokage, "You know what, you're actually right, but that's not the end of the mission I had in mind." Tsunade raised her attention from the suddenly fear stricken boy to Naruto beyond, "We have received notice from another village for expert medical help. I have agreed to go myself as a sign of goodwill by our village, but as you know the Hokage cannot leave without escort."

Frowning Naruto shook his head at this, already knowing just what was going to happen once she finished this, "That's true, what did you have in mind?"

"Since it is just a good will mission, if your team performs this C-rank mission admirably you four will be my personal guard while I am away from the village," She grinned attention falling back to a Kenta that had just started to relax feeling that he was not under her gaze anymore, "How's that for boring Kenta, up for a B-rank mission?"

Naruto was already rubbing his forehead; he was never going to get them to calm down for the rest of the day now after all this. The red headed boy initially withered under the gaze from the Lady Hokage, but at the challenge surprised her just as Naruto expected him to. Kenta regained himself and set his jaw before responding to the challenge.

"You bet we are," The boy said with grit to his tone, holding out his right fist in challenge in front of him, exposing the length of ink seal tattoos that wound up the whole of it, "Right guys?"

The last part directed at his two teammates that had been just as shocked as Kenta was at the news of a possible B-rank mission. Izumi and Shuo quickly offered up their own fists in challenge much like Kenta had, grinning ear to ear.

"Team Uzumaki has got this," Shuo said firmly.

"Don't worry I will watch these two to make sure they don't screw it up," Izumi added behind a hand directed at the Hokage, like it was some small secret between the two.

At the motions his team was making, Tsunade eyes Naruto, she should never have let him hang out around Bee for so long, well at least he was not rapping.

"Well Naruto what do you think? Is your team ready?"

Each pair of eyes from his students turned up to him ready to see if he thought that they had proven enough to him to put in this good word.

Naruto just laughed, his textbook grin coming to the forefront, "Oh we got this," setting his hand atop Kenta's overzealous head to mess up his hair like he had done almost every day since he had met the kid, "You never bet against a team of unpredictables."

The blond had long since been called the most unpredictable ninja the village had ever seen, never knowing just what he was going to do one moment from the next, be it in combat or not. It had actually been a joke circulating around the village that his team should actually be coined "Team Unpredictable," and when it was brought up to Naruto he had just grinned ear to ear like it had been a compliment. Naruto had always been proud of that particular character trait and to have successfully passed it down to his three students seemed just fine to him.

"Well then it's decided, I expect you to finish all the tasks set aside for the mission. Dismissed!"

* * *

><p>After the meeting with the Hokage Naruto had sent them off for lunch and told them to meet him back in the town square where the festival was being held after they were done. Naruto had taken a ramen to go from his favorite stand and ate by himself at the square while he waited for his team to return. While he was waiting for them, between bites he thought about Granny possibly giving his team a B-rank mission. Sure it was only an escort, but for such a fresh team to be put on such a mission, it had not been done since his own Team Seven was put on one by mistake back in the wave country. Lunch drew to a close faster than he would have liked when he reached the bottom of his ramen cup and saw Shuo running up the road followed by the other two teammates.<p>

"Good lunch Shuo?" Naruto asked with a smile tossing his own ramen cup to a trash bin nearby.

"Sure was we all went to my place and my mom made us some BBQ, you should come next time Sensei she is really good," Shuo beamed just before the other two caught up to their over eager team mate.

"Really was pretty good," Kenta offered beside a nod from Izumi.

"Sometime soon I will have to come by Shuo, that's a promise, but let's see about this mission first alright?"

Shuo seemed to take the hint that he needed to focus, the two of them having already had a few talks on the topic during his taijutsu training along with the rest of the team. Beside Naruto on the bench sat a large box of flyers for the event that the Hokage had shoved into his arms just before they were hurried out the room. He certainly was not going to be the one to hand them out. Looking over the three for the perfect person to ask his eyes fell on Izumi who was eyeing the box, leaning forward trying to look inside.

"Izumi what can you tell me about the festival?"

"Um…," The girl said, being put on the spot, raising a finger to her lips while she thought it over, "The Winter festival is held every year and people from all around come. I even think some of the sand nin may be coming from as far away as they are so that tells you something about how popular it is." Eyeing the box again she went on with a small smile becoming a blush, "it's just like the summer festival, there will be booths set up with games and food for people to enjoy and in the evening there is a dance." The girl seemed to watch Kenta that kept his place on the far side of Shuo, hardly paying attention. "In order to go you have to have a date. It's tradition that it's girls' choice for the winter festival."

That part evidently had not been explained to Naruto because he was going to ask Hinata to go after he was done here, but if she had to ask him he didn't think that it was a good idea for him to do it. Getting up from the bench Naruto picked up the box of flyers and held it out to Izumi for her to take. The smaller Kunoichi took the box with a wide smile.

"I want you to handle handing out the flyers to the village alright? Try and make sure you get everywhere all over town. The event is only two days away. Don't let me down alright Izumi?" Naruto said with a proud tone to his voice in support for his student. The look on her face when she had spoken about it being girls' choice though, already sealed the other part of his plan, "Kenta go with her."

Kenta shrugged his shoulders thinking nothing of it, but Izumi looked like she had just won a prize.

"What about us?" Shuo asked watching his other teammates already heading off. Zek was up on his head much like Kiba did with Akamaru when he was smaller, "Do I go with them?"

"Stay out of trouble!," Naruto called after the pair that were already disappearing around a corner only getting a wave of a hand from Kenta, "No Shuo your going to help me out with these plans."

The blond Sensei tugged a folded piece of paper out from his pocket and unfolded it handing it over to Shuo. The paper had the layout for the whole festival, how the booths for the games and food were to be set up, and how the decorations were to be set up, everything planned out, down to the last little detail. Ino had scribbled them out of course. Naruto could work quickly, but he would need someone there reading off the directions to keep him in line.

"Think you can handle it?"

"Yeah I think so, but you sure you don't want me to actually give you a hand Sensei?"

Shaking his head Naruto raised his hands to that familiar seal and in an instant the square was filled with one hundred copies of the blond, "Nope, I got plenty of hands to work with. Where should we start Shuo?" he said as a few of the copies came in a bit closer to get the order so that they could share it with the others.

The boy was awestruck at the jutsu, eyes darting from one Naruto to the next, but he was grinning broadly. He wanted to learn how to do that! When he was asked where to start by the Naruto he…thought…was the real one he snapped out of the daydream, "Well the booths are going to be the most of it why don't we start there? Says we have supplies in the storeroom over there?" Shuo said not too sure of himself, motioning off to the side, "This has us setting up the whole thing. I thought we were just getting them started?"

The Naruto's explained the order throughout the ranks and quickly jumped to action, heading off to the storeroom and coming back with everything they would need. All of them, but for the original standing beside his student watching, "Yeah well I think once Granny realized who was going to be helping she just gave us the whole thing. I would not worry; we will get this done pretty quickly." Pausing he looked down to the young sage who had his eyes locked to the paper going over what they would need to do to build the booths, "Come to think of it do you have a date for the festival yet?"

"Master Shuo has already accepted an invitation from Lady Mai, from Lady Hinata's team," Zek said since his young Master seemed too interested in the instructions, "though he had his choice of a few others."

Gah, his student already had a date? Why had Hinata not asked him about this yet, the festival being only two nights away? He already knew the answer. She was just shy is all, compounded with working with her team as much as he had recently. They had only gotten together a few nights a week to teach him to cook, doing simple things since they got back to the village. He just hoped she would work up the courage to ask him something like that before the actual event came around.

"You just going to sit around with your hands in your pockets talking to the kid or are you going to give us a hand?" One of his clones demanded of him as he passed by carrying a set of lumber.

Pressing off the bench Naruto led Shuo over to where they were already starting on a series of booths for the event picking up a hammer and at Shuo's directions went to building with the others.

* * *

><p>The light was starting to fade when his two students finally came back from handing out flyers. While they were gone Naruto, with the help of his clones and Shuo had managed to get all of the booths built as well as most of the decorations for the festival up. It would be up to the individual vendors when they got here to put the finishing touches on their own booths over the coming days. There really was not much to it since most of the booths were built the exact same way as the others, but the frustrating part had been figuring out the decoration instructions Ino had written up. Naruto had never seen so many string lights hung up in one place before. More then once he and the clones had been wrapped up in strands, leading to time lost working out knots. Now finished though, Naruto could release his clones, feeling instantly the combined fatigue of them weighing on his shoulders, causing him to sigh tiredly.<p>

"We are back Sensei!" Izumi said proudly carrying a remarkably empty box in her arms with an uninterested Kenta in tow who was checking out how the town had changed while they were gone.

"Sounds about right, show up just when all the hard work is done," Naruto grinned pushing back the fatigue as he taunted his students, "Right Shuo?"

Shuo had set down the instructions and had begun to work some saw dust from his vest while Naruto finished up the last decorations, even having to brush off Zek a bit in areas the little fox couldn't get to. At the sight of his two friends though he beamed brightly and reached his hand up to scratch the back of his head in a very Naruto like fashion laughing.

"Right Sensei!"

"You two finished it all already?" Kenta asked letting slip just a hint of his amazement over the feat.

Naruto just nodded holding his warm teaching tone, "That's right, you better be ready for your B-rank mission. We are sure to see some action."

The tattooed arm boy faltered a bit at that, but it was the girl at his side that spoke up with worry crossing her features, "You really think that we will be in danger?"

Their teacher just shrugged his shoulders and headed over to the bench where they had met him after their lunch and let himself slid down onto it with a contented soft sound. Eyeing the three of them waiting for an answer, he looked to each of them one by one. Kenta hid his worry well behind a stoic gaze, Izumi was clutching onto the box she was holding much tighter then before, and Shuo with Zek the usual, jump first ask questions later one of the group was uncharacteristically silent.

Leaning forward Naruto smiled softly, "You three do not need to worry about a thing. My Sensei once told me that he vowed to never let anything happen to his comrades. I am willing to take that same oath right now, but…" He lingered his voice comforting in tone for the young Genin under him, "I haven't been teaching you teamwork for nothing you three. Give yourselves a bit more credit. By the time we get back from the mission we will have the Hokage thinking much different about us. If we find some trouble along the way forget worrying, feel pity, they should be so unlucky to come up against us."

The three students might have been worried about facing action, but whatever worried them about it they knew that they had their Sensei to be there to watch out for them. He would not let them down. Kenta cracked a small upturned smile, Izumi relaxed her grip, and Shuo gave a sound of acknowledgement with a nod from both him and his summon animal.

"You three have a B-rank mission?" a passing listener said from behind the bench Naruto sat on.

All three pairs of eyes looked past their instructor to the dark blue haired girl that had been listening in on their little team meeting. Naruto not getting up, just craned his head back over the back of the bench and was met with a Hinata that had bent over to look over to him. The effect was their eyes meeting and the blond smirking wide.

"Hello Hinata," he said having missed the question she asked evidently.

"Naruto-kun…"Hinata mumbled out her faint blush rushing to her cheeks.

"That's right Miss, we have a B-rank mission after the festival," said a very confidant sounding Shuo.

Naruto craned his head back to the correct position leaving Hinata standing behind the bench looking on while his three students seemingly took appraisal of her.

"Your name is Hyuga Hinata correct?" Izumi inquired, suddenly very interested in this turn of events. She turned and all, but shoved the empty card board box into the arms of Shuo knocking the air from his lungs, but the effect was ignored by her.

"That is correct and you must be Miss Izumi, pleasure to meet you all. Naruto has told me much about his team," she said with a slight bow of her form in greeting to the students.

"How do you know our Sensei?" Izumi pressed coming around the side of the bench to get a better look at the woman, a hand coming up to her chin while she thought.

"Well we grew u-"

"She is my girlfriend Izumi now don't scare her off will you? Leave her be," Naruto grumbled, but secretly enjoyed the reaction this got from the pale eyed girl. The affectionate title between them was all but understood, though neither of the two had said anything about it.

Hinata shot a hand out to the back of the bench top and dug her fingers in tight to right herself, feeling one of her old fainting spells coming on. Luckily she was able to just smile weakly towards the girl in answer to her question unable to say anything right away in fear that she would be stumbling over her words like the child she used to be. She stole a look Naruto's way and frowned instantly seeing the teasing smile he had planted across his lips. Taking her hand up from the grip she had on the bench she socked him firmly on the arm shaking her head.

"You did that on purpose…"

Naruto just shrugged holding back a full fledged laugh that was fighting to get out, but he was liable to get a full volley of punches from the girl if he let that out. Something as simple as her slugging him in the arm before he left would have been down right impossible, but over their few meetings that they had over dinner, she had started to relax a bit more around him. For her to do it in public, even it was just in front of his team, was a pretty good step for the girl. Now if he could just do something about those baggy clothes of hers….Hey now. Focus.

"Izumi are you going to the festival with anyone yet?" Naruto asked quickly changing the subject to something else other then the thought of Hinata wearing the Team Uzumaki shirt.

The small kunoichi nodded with victory along with a wide smile hidden behind a raised hand at the embarrassment she felt, "Yes."

Jumping on the opportunity Shuo and his fox friend perked up, "Who?"

A heavy sigh came from behind the group where Kenta had been standing, trying to mask his interest in meeting this woman that his Sensei was evidently seeing, "I am going with her you dobe."

Inwardly Naruto found himself smiling, Sasuke would be proud.

"Are you taking Naruto Miss Hyuga?" Izumi asked trying to take the center spot light off of her, never comfortable with sudden attention.

If a pen had been dropped at that exact moment in the square you could have clearly heard it after the question. The look Hinata had was a mix of first confusion, then terror, and finally embarrassment. She quickly turned back to the blond who was still relaxing back into the bench just enjoying the sight of his team fluster her from the looks of it. He had just raised his right brow framed by his shaggy blond locks that were starting to grow out so that he looked more and more like his father as it framed his face.

"Naruto-kun I am so sorry I have been so busy that it must have slipped my mind to ask…," Hinata quickly rattled off, managing to keep all of her words in their proper places with a little effort, but the worry in her eyes was impossible to hide.

Tilting his head to the side Naruto held her gaze of worry and slowly turned it to one of warmth brought on by the smile that met his own, "I just assumed that you would be taking me to the festival, even more so now since we leave for our B-rank mission the next morning."

"We do?" Kenta asked quietly to Shuo who was intently listening in to the lover's issue.

Over his left shoulder Shuo whispered back, "Yeah we got a message while you guys were gone handing out flyers…day after the festival."

A relieved Hinata let go her breath at the answer she received, evidently holding somewhere in the back of her mind the possibility that Naruto would refuse to go with her. At the thought that had filtered into her mind of the two at the event though, caused her to play with her fingers across the top of the bench back.

"And what colors are you going to wear so I can dress to match?" Hinata asked, but at the expression she got of surprise from her love she giggled lightly at her own coming words, "Orange and black of course. I will see what I can do."

Nodding Naruto pulled himself up off the bench with a sore groan. Sitting down on the bench after all the wear from the days work evidently was not a great idea since all his muscles had tightened up. Shaking his head, he turned back to his three little nin and rubbed a shoulder.

"Alright you three no practice until the mission, but I want you to get together at least once before the festival to go over strategies alright? Catch me at the ramen stand tomorrow and I might even help you out with some ideas," the blond said like he was rattling off orders to an older ANBU squad.

"Yes Sir!"

Shuo said with added adoration in his brown eyes just before Izumi grabbed him by the collar to drag him away down the street and away from the square. Kenta was already moving away halfway through the order Naruto had given, but he was sure to get the gist of it and even if he didn't there was no way Shuo was going to let him miss a meeting. It was most times easier to just not worry about it.

"Ahem…so…Where are you headed to Hinata?" Naruto asked just realizing that it had finally gotten dark enough around the both of them for the decorations of string lights to do some good.

Hinata that had been admiring the handy work, quickly came back down from her dreamland at the question, "I am on my way to help out Kurenai with some babysitting. She is away on a mission and needs someone to watch after her daughter. My old Team Eight has been rotating all week. Kiba is there now."

Rubbing a sore neck Naruto sighed knowing that the discomfort would be gone in a few minutes because of his roommate, but usually he didn't have to deal with it at all. With the fox napping though his healing attentions were heavily diminished. Not like when they were in combat when his wounds had lightning quick recovery.

"Do you think she would mind if you had some help?"

"I do not think she would mind if you helped out, but I think she would like me to make you promise to not teach her daughter any bad habits Naruto-kun."

Naruto pressed his hands into the pockets of his combat pants and rounded the bench to where she was leaning in so that his face was inches from her own growling softly in a way that couldn't possibly human.

"And just what do you mean MISS Hyuga," he said in a teasing tone with a nip to the tip of her nose with just a bit of his teeth, something that had come to be a sign of affection for her between them.

The growl had been something Hinata had not been expecting from Naruto, when she first heard it a week or so ago, but now after she let slip that she thought it was actually kind of cute he had been pulling it out here and there in his more teasing moments. At the nip to her nose though she quickly covered it and her oncoming blush with the palm of her left hand while the right raised to press to his chest with an extended index finger forcing him to lean back.

"How about biting noses?" She giggled behind her hand.

Naruto just took the accusing hand from his chest and wrapped their fingers together under the decorations he had set up. Tugging her away in the direction of her old Sensei's house he grinned back at her.

"If I am not mistaken, that blush you can't possibly hide shows your real feelings towards that habit of mine."

"Hey!" she demanded as Naruto suddenly broke their handhold after his teasing words and sprinted off towards the home leaving her behind to chase, "I thought you were sore?"

Grinning he called back, "I got better."

* * *

><p>Two days later the event started just as planned thanks to the quick work of Team Uzumaki under a light fall of snow. Snowfall at all in the land of fire was a rare thing, only happening a few times in a decade, but the whole village was taking it as a good sign, a sign of new beginnings. Traders and game masters had poured into the city over the past couple of days to set up shop in the cordoned off part of town. The Hokage had wanted the venue to be some what of a surprise. That all didn't seem to matter much to the blond at the moment, the only thing that mattered was that he was standing alone.<p>

Well not completely alone, some of his other friends were there with the rest of the village waiting to get into the festival. Closest to him a particular Sand nin was fussing over a man that had a shadow of a care about his own look, but she sure cared enough to point out that his hair was out of place. Something Shika had just grumbled about, though Naruto noticed out of the corner of his eye said nothing about her fixing it. He had not had the chance to meet his friend's mother many times over the years, but he was sure that Temari was going to fit right into the family. When he saw Temari he had thought that perhaps Gaara had forgone his duties and come along. She quickly told him that her brother was not able to come because of internal village issues. It was disappointing; Naruto had been looking forward to seeing his most trusted Kage.

Besides them Naruto could also see that Sakura had dragged out a familiar depressed looking friend. When their eyes met Sasuke had just waved, a small motion as to not draw attention, and went back to looking put off by being there. They had actually talked about it the day before. Sasuke had come to ask him about going with Sakura telling Naruto that she had asked for his company. They both agreed that it was more then just that, the girl had always held a torch for the Uchiha, and Naruto had suggested that he go in any case. Any chance to show the village that he was just like the rest of them, evidently Sasuke had taken him up on the advice.

"Hey boss," Naruto quickly scanned the building's crowd for the source of the voice, finding Konohamaru forcing his way through the crowd with a Hyuga trailing behind.

"Konohamaru I heard you had a mission to the sand village, is everything alright?" Naruto asked, having heard something in passing about the fact.

The boy few years Naruto's younger laughed and adjusted his long blue scarf that was a near copy to the way his rival wore his, "It was just an escort mission for the Kage's sister. That guy is still pretty creepy though."

At the motion Naruto witnessed his own hand raised to touch the red scarf that he was wearing over the bright kimono he wore. It had taken some urging to the tailor to get what he wanted, but he had managed to get him to make a kimono for him in which the lower portion was, at the tailor's instance, a darker colored orange, with a black torso portion. The emblem on the back added after the fact was a swirl making him as the head of his clan that he himself was the only member of. The whole thing had been more of a hassle then he though he needed, but Sakura had gotten wind that he was going to be dressed to match Hinata and suggested that he get something fitting her station. He couldn't be dressed in his vest taking an heir to one of the most important clans in the village to the festival after all. All Naruto knew was that it was baggy and uncomfortable; it made him wonder how Hinata put up with her usual dress.

"He can be hard to get used to, should have seen him before I talked to him Konohamaru," Naruto said his attention distracted looking into the crowd, but it was then that the date Kono had brought finally clicked in his head.

Standing behind him the slightly shorter Hanabi stood watching the two converse not really having a way to get in edge wise. She had never really spoken to Naruto before, but she had seen him many times over the years and of course Hinata always spoke of him when they talked. To her he met up to all descriptions, so full of life and warmth.

"Hanabi have you seen your sister?"

The girl who just realized she was being watched by the both of them blushed slightly having been distracted herself, "She should be along shortly, and I helped with her dress this evening myself."

"Here we go," Kono stated looking past his rival with a motioning hand.

"Hu?" Naruto asked starting to turn.

"I am here Naruto-kun," Hinata said in a gentle tone having been watching the whole display for only a minute or two. It had been planned out before so that she could see how Naruto was really taking to having to dress up.

When he rounded to see the raven haired girl he had his mouth open to say something. The sight of Hinata stopped him. He was underdressed. Should he have gotten a more expensive outfit? She was dressed in a full formal style kimono much to the style her sister's green one was, but hers was made of a jet black silk that hugged her form in a humble, but beautiful way that was just her style. Here and there stitched into the silk of the dress were small orange swirls that matched the clan symbol he wore on the back of his own dress for the evening. It was all held together by an obi of a brilliant orange that made his own shade look tame in comparison as it tied into a butterfly bow in the back. That however was not what he loved most about the look. Hinata and her sister must have worked tirelessly on her hair for the evening, held up in a complex series of braids ending in a gentle bun with two hair sticks made out of some sort of smooth black stone. Lavender eyes that he was lost in all the while since she came out of the crowd though were still framed by those two loose strands of hair on either side of her face showing that even though she was dressed so formally that she was still just, Hinata, his Hinata.

Behind him he felt a jab between his ribs and he blinked several times in rapid succession, "Right um… sorry…," Face flushed Naruto tried to come up with the needed words, "I, Hinata you look amaz- No you look beauti- no." He waved a hand and scratched the back of his head smiling while he tried to think.

"Naruto-kun…," blushing Hinata managed out under his gaze.

"I am very lucky," he finally managed out after she tried to calm him.

Passing them Sakura hooked on arm in arm with their dark haired friend, "You two have fun now…Hinata make him win you a bear or something," she passed after only looking over the both of them in a glace, so he must have been doing something right so far.

"See you later Naruto," Kono said waving goodbye with a date that might have fought to stay if he had not promised a bear of her own, or something to that effect.

That left just the two of them standing across from one another while the crowd filtered in past them. A few of the people that moved by noticed just who the pair were, smiling their way and greeting them a good evening, but it was not until they were standing alone in the cobblestone street that Naruto held out his hand.

"Shall we?"

"We shall, I believe I was promised a bear." Smirked a shy Hinata secretly excited at the notion of him winning something for her.

When Naruto stepped in beside her, instead of keeping the held hand he dipped his arm around her waist urging her in close to his side. It was a measure of intimacy that they had not yet gotten to, especially in such a public setting, but he wanted to take that next step. After the act he was going to tell her that if she wanted something else they could go back to holding hands or something. Hinata never let him get that far though leaning into the warm embrace resting her head on his shoulder as they entered the event.

* * *

><p>The festival had been a big hit with the village even with the slight nip to the air from the snowfall. Everyone had put up with it at the chance to have white falling for their winter festivities though so it all worked out. At one point in the evening he had caught sight of two of his students, Izumi and Kenta, on the dance floor, or rather one of them dragging the other out to a resigned fate. He couldn't help to notice a similar pair had been dancing slowly a few feet away quietly. True to his word Naruto had battled to win his girl a stuffed bear. Ok so it had turned out to be a stuffed dog, but he had demanded the game was rigged. The game vender had just laughed and agreed, they were in a village of ninja after all, and he had to fix it somehow to make it a challenge. Still he had managed to win the small white dog, which was one of the better prizes, and that was because they didn't have any bears.<p>

"You know that you didn't have to try so many times Naruto-kun," Hinata said from where she walking beside him clutching the small white dog in front of her like it was some treasured present.

"Of course I did! I just wish I could have danced better…" He added shrugging his shoulders eyeing the stars that had managed to peek out near the end of the event.

Later in the festival the attention had shifted from the fun and games to the ball. He had not known it was going to be a ball. How was he supposed to know how to dance, it was not like he had anyone to teach him those sorts of things. What ended up happening was that Hinata lead him around the dance area quietly giving him pointers while the village looked on laughing and smiling.

"I thought you did very well for the experience you have," She offered trying to cheer him up, but he could just feel that small smile she wore watching him. It was a smile she seemed to have developed over the past couple of weeks trying to be more outgoing. This one was one she used when she was teasing him though.

She was right though, the people that had been watching having good fun at the sight had not been laughing at him, but rather along with him. None of it had been harsh like when he was a kid. He guessed it was something to see the future Hokage get led around a dance floor by a woman that was supposed to be shy enough to frighten at the sight of him.

"Coming through Sensei!" shouted someone behind them.

Before they could react Shuo with date in toe, a shy looking blond headed girl, burst between Naruto and Hinata heading off down the street. She herself was holding a small stuffed animal. His first reaction had been to reprimand his student, at the sight though he had to smile.

Cupping his hands on either side of his mouth he shouted after Shuo, "You better be getting that girl home so that you can get some rest Shuo, we have a mission early in the morning!"

If there was a response they didn't hear it, the two kids already around the next bend and they were not going any further. They had reached the front of the compound for the Hyuga clan and Hinata was fidgeting with one of the ears on her bear eyes, looking anywhere, but on Naruto.

"Your mission tomorrow, you will be careful… right Naruto-kun?"

At the worried sound in her voice he stepped close to her and set a hand on the stuffed animal stilling her hand, "Why wouldn't I be Hinata?"

She attempted to move her fidgeting fingers a few times after his hand came down, but he only gave his grip tighter purchase, "you are going to be guarding the Hokage, there is no telling who might take the opportunity while she is out of the village to attack."

"Listen to yourself," Naruto said warmly, that tone of love filling every syllable of his expressions, "who would willingly go up against two Hokage level ninja and Team Unpredictable hmm? Who?" As if to drive his point across he took her cheek in his hand and brushed his thumb across the smooth skin of her face, knocking gently the left strand that framed her face. When she didn't respond right away he smiled, demanding those lavender hues that were slowly fighting to meet his own and when he finally got them he started again, "You know I love these?"

"What? Love what?" Hinata said eyes widening quickly when he used that word about anything.

Naruto gently brushed his finger against her cheek once again ending with the length of her rebel lock that framed her face. She must have gotten the message to because she was quickly turning bright red.

"Oh."

"Did you want to know why?"

She nodded just slightly not wanting to break the brush of his warm hand against the skin of her cheek for even a second.

"You have changed tons since the first day I saw you when we were kids. Body and mind, but you know what? These have never left and I love them." When she went to hide her face, the blush becoming too much for her, he let her go moving his hand back down resting on her hip, "I love them because whenever I picture you Hinata you're lavender eyes are…always…and I mean always, framed by your hair. It never changes and I love it. I love you."

Hinata tightened her hold on the bear even more at the last part of his declaration of love. It had not been unexpected of him since he had made a point of making his feelings known since literally the second she first saw him, but somehow this time it was different. Somehow in that image he described she was able to feel how real his feelings were and it had been what she was waiting for since he got back to her wearing that ridiculous white and blue rabbit mask.

Quickly she leaned up on her toes and threw her arms around his shoulders stuffed animal in one clutched hand the other weaved into the blond spiky hair that he always rubbed when stuck on something. Hinata kissed him, really kissed him, their lips pressed lovingly together in such a way that would have made her shy to even dream about years ago. So much so that when she went to lean back on her heels she felt his strong arms come around her waist keeping her in place only deepening the affectionate embrace. It was not a picture that could last forever though; they both knew that, so they slowly drew back to their perspective places eyes locked steadily at one another, one with a stuffed animal.

"I love you."

A smile from a very happy Uzumaki broke into the darkness of the evening at the three small words he had been waiting for.

"You will come back safe," Hinata's tone more demanding than anything else, back to tightly clutching the dog in front of her obi.

"Of course Hinata," Naruto said quietly like it was some secret between the two of them.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

She slowly backed up to the door of her clan compound wearing a new smile, this one was just like the one he saved for her, one of love, "Goodnight Naruto-kun."

"Goodnight Hinata-chan." The last part tacked on only to raise a giggle from the girl that disappeared behind a large wooden door.

He would get back as soon as possible from their mission to the Hidden Rain, it was a promise.

* * *

><p>Heck yes chapter 11 is out and I have huge plans for the coming chapters. In the next chapter you will finally get to see Team Uzumaki in some action. I know I have been waiting to write it. If after you read through it you realise something is a bit off? Its because I finally got someone to help edit the thing before I put it up. Would have have two chapters up this week, but she had to be away for a few days unable to help out.<p>

Let me know what you guys think of the chapter in the review section. I am trying to respond to reviews through the pm system by the way. As always I hope you are enjoying the story.

Fox.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

As always Naruto is owned by its creators.

* * *

><p>Rain can be cleansing.<p>

It was already nearing noonday and Naruto had yet to stop smiling about something. The group had headed out for the Hidden Rain village early that morning with little issue. Kenta had been the only one late having complained about his mother worrying over him. A look his way at the end of the line his students made up in front of he and the Hokage had Naruto's smile tugging just a bit wider. Kenta was every few minutes lifting his right hand to his left checking to make sure that the ink he had put on the morning before he left the house was still in place. It would last for days and he knew that, but that was not going to calm his nerves. Shuo almost hopped along in between the both of them with Zek resting on the top of his large backpack the boy had brought along. Naruto didn't have to worry at all about him. He was too carefree to worry about any sort of nerves it looked like. Izumi once again, had her blond hair up in an emerald green ribbon and as they walked, had been writing in a small notebook. Probably taking note of their trip, she had never been out of the village, and had mentioned to him she was looking forward to learning all she could.

"It is an interesting group you have Naruto you know that?"

Attention torn from his students as Naruto turned his head over to look to the Lady Hokage that was walking beside him, looking like she had been taking account of the three as well. She was dressed in her full Hokage robes, hat included, though she had argued with Shizune about wearing the full garb. Naruto himself had donned his red and black coat in addition to his normal attire, but when asked about his ambassador hat by Shizune, Granny had changed the subject for him. She knew where it was after all.

"Yeah it's funny, put them on any other team and they would probably just cause conflict. Together on one team though their teamwork is amazing," Naruto beamed with a proud tone as his words carried to the three in front of him, spoken just loud enough for them to catch it.

"Is that so?" Tsunade asked eyeing Shuo who was now taking glances back at the two of them while they talked, causing her to smile just slightly towards the boy.

"Yep, but Izumi comes up with most of their plans and they are surprisingly good for her age, perhaps another upcoming Shika?" He offered hopefully, trying to talk up his team a bit.

"Hopefully not as lazy," Tsunade said lowly, remembering how the boy was never in a hurry to get anything done, but her eyes did shift to the girl with the little notebook that was too into what she was doing to pay attention to their conversation.

* * *

><p>The two fell silent after that for a while. The trip was not as far away as the one he had taken to the Land of Stone, but it was a full day's walk at the pace they were going. They stopped to get something to eat at a small village they passed getting stick food so they could eat while they walked. The land slowly started to change from a forest to a land of desolation. At one point the trees just stopped and gave way to an expanse of empty land cleared not by farmers, but by war. Many times this country had come in between two much larger countries becoming the battleground they needed. The end result was a land fighting to repair itself. Grass had started to grow in many places, but there was nothing higher then Naruto's waist and much of it was marshy from rain, keeping to the country's name sake. Once they stepped into the marshy land it was time to speak up.<p>

"Alright you three stay alert we are officially in Hidden Rain village territory, they are our allies, but every nation has its dangers," he said in his best Sensei voice, looking to each one of them to make sure that they got the message.

Izumi closed her book, putting it away. Shuo's expression grew shockingly serious for him, and Kenta reached down to the Kunai pouch he strapped to his right thigh for the mission and undid the strap on it so he could reach in easily.

"Shouldn't worry them Naruto," Granny offered beside him, but she herself was scanning the horizon that they were traveling towards for any sign of danger.

The land they traveled had no value for crops of any kind and on their way they didn't pass a single villager of any kind. Truthfully, there was not even a path to follow; having to go by a map that Naruto kept dragging out every five minutes. Relying on it so many times that Izumi just took it away from him to lead the group. The Village they were going to did not trade in agriculture like most of the villages did to supplement their Shinobi operations, but they instead dealt in items of a highly industrialized nature. It was a product that only served to add to the cloudy nature of their country, but thankfully because of the clouds, one could not discern the smog from a normal rainstorm.

Almost on queue to his thoughts, the sound of thunder cracked through the sky and they were almost instantly drenched from the downpour. Everyone was drenched besides the Hokage who was smiling under her wide brimmed hat noting that it had at least one conceivable use. Naruto had gone to grumble about the rain, but hesitated as he noticed a change in the area in front of them. The rain not being unusual for the country had been passed off as natural to him, but the area to their front had a far thicker downfall then anywhere else.

Reaching forward he took Shuo by the shoulder and pressed him out of the way, dashing forward with kunai in hand to deflect the few knives that darted from the haze of rain. The three students acting on their planning fell in around the Hokage in a familiar formation guarding her on three side's backs facing inside. Growling, Naruto urged his eyes to see through the pouring rain, but it was just not going to happen. A full minute passed and no one attacked again, something that confused him, but it gave him the time to draw the sage hue around his eyes.

Looking back to his three students each one of them had a weapon up of some kind. Eyes locked with Izumi he shouted, "It's a Genjutsu Izumi take care of it!"

He had to speak much louder to carry his voice through the downpour and someone else must have heard what he was saying because he had to narrowly avoid two more flying knives aimed in his direction. Izumi's eyes lit up at the sudden barked off order from her instructor and hesitated, but Kenta nudged her in the shoulder giving her a small nod and with it the power to stay in the moment. Thrusting her hands together she controlled her chakra to her center for the needed jutsu straining to hold as much as possible, for as long as she could, before letting the chakra pulse rip from her form in all directions. Someone with a large amount would have been able to clear the whole expanse around them, but since she was just a learner all she could do was clear a fifty yard circle around the small group. It had been enough though.

Across from the group stood two nin wearing forehead protectors of the Hidden Rain, but with marks through the middle. Rogue ninja, there was no mistaking that and at least one of them was of a Jounin level, able to pull off such a large jutsu. They both wore grey cloaks to help with the rain of their country, but the smaller of the two who was unmasked eyed them with a fierce green hued gaze, hands still holding the needed sign for the rain jutsu.

"In case you were not informed we are supposed to be Allies now Rain," Naruto said lowly his fingers tightening around the handle of the kunai he was holding. Keeping still so that he was able to constantly gain more nature chakra, he was only going to move when he was forced to.

"We stand apart of the village, we stand with Lord Pein," the smaller one shouted back across their small battlefield. Without looking away from Naruto he addressed his larger friend that was wearing an ANBU mask of a monkey, "kill the children then we will deal with the old woman they are protecting."

From behind the three students Tsunade shouted with a fiery anger, "Who are you calling old?"

Kenta held out his arm to stop her, though he was sure she could just press him out of the way if she wanted and spoke, "Lady Hokage allow us to do our job."

Shuo looked up at her hopefully and she had to admit the confidence in the boy's voice was admirable, but that was an ANBU they were up against, "not when you are up against an ANBU. That is outside of your league."

It was Izumi that shook her head at this having been watching the two since the second they came into view and answered in the negative. "He is not, it's a bluff I am sure of it. A masked ANBU would not take orders from an unmasked."

Naruto overhearing the conversation behind him shook his head and called back, "That does not always mean they are weaker, I speak from experience." He thought over the possible options of the situation and knew that he was going to have to let the kids or the Hokage handle one of the two. Coming to an answer he ordered, "Can you handle the masked one?"

"Don't go worrying about us now Sensei," Kenta grunted reaching into his kunai pocket for something else, "We will take him down as fast as possible."

Not needing another word Naruto flashed forward towards the smaller one that was a stepped behind the masked man. He must have sensed the movement though because he was instantly on the move. Taking them very quickly out into the part of the downpour Izumi had not been able to handle, leaving his students and the Hokage alone with the fake ANBU.

"Well then kids just us hu?" said the man cracking his knuckles outside of his cloak after tossing the left side over his shoulder, exposing the length of his side and the mess of throwing weapons he possessed. Taking a step in their direction he drew three stars and flicked them at the kids.

Kenta jumping in the way of the three headed towards Shuo, quickly worked to deflect the small stars easily, "That's your last step."

"What?" the man growled with anger.

"Kenta cast your net," Izumi said having moved behind Shuo, now forming a line standing directly in front of the Hokage.

Between them taking the hint, Shuo pressed his hand together quickly for the needed seals and with a grunt of effort shouted, "Earth Release: Earth Style Wall!" Slamming his hands down into the ground just behind Kenta it instantly started to shake. The chakra that he had built up, shot through the ground towards the opposing nin and caused the ground to jut up on three sides around him at least thirty feet high. The only opening Shuo had left was in the direction of the three cutting off any quick escape. The nin would probably be able to scale the wall quickly enough, but they were not going to let him.

"You stupid bra-," Cut off Shuo or rather the real Shuo reached up from under the ground the Rain nin was standing on and gripped him tightly around the ankle effectively holding him in his spot.

Shuo poked his head out from under the ground just behind the nin he was holding and shouted back at Kenta, "Do it now Kenta!"

The items that had been reached for now palmed and Kenta took the needed step for momentum and tossed the barbs out in the direction of their enemy. Six in total the masked nin having not the time to get the runt off his foot, raised up his weapon to deflect, but quickly realized there was nothing to handle. Darting his eyes around him he saw that each bar was lodged into the earth walls that had been constructed to keep him in, all pointing in his direction on all sides.

It was then that Izumi finally acted, reaching out to the chakra receivers' that Kenta had thrown for her she easily connected and formed the network of chakra lines around the ninja. Each line flowed with her own chakra radiating around their enemy so that when she formed her hand seals and released her genjutsu one would have to tug the bars from the walls to get out of the entrapment. Even if their enemy saw through the genjutsu he would only release himself to fall back into the effect.

Izumi grit her teeth from the effort she was using forcing chakra into the receivers' in the walls around the man hardly able to get out, "Do it now Kenta…"

Getting the word from his partner Kenta reached his hand over his shoulder to the pack that he carried for the trip and pulled out a set for four kunai. Each one of them was connected to a set of chakra strings so that when thrown would act like a net. Taking them into his right hand, his left flashed to the signs on his arm channeling the chakra for his first ninjutsu in combat.

With an arm that flashed with green he threw the net shouting, "Wind Style: Kunai entrapment!"

Once the weapon left his hand out from his palm rocked a burst of wind not unlike a wind bullet that one could fire from the mouth, but this one only focused on aiding the thrown net. The four kunai flashed across the landscape parting to form the square net and aided by his jutsu when it connected with the man square in the chest, it took him off his feet. Luckily Shuo had released his grip at just the right time and it sent the fake ANBU back the few needed feet to the created earth wall, leaving him a foot off the ground struggling against the chakra wires.

"Got him," Izumi breathed out finally able to lower her hands and end the constant genjutsu effect she had running to keep him in place. It had taken a lot out of her, but when she leaned back, Tsunade didn't have a problem with letting the young Genin rest against her for a minute.

Shuo worked himself up out of the ground where he had surprised the masked man and started dusting himself off while the other three met him by the wall that held their prisoner. He was smiling proudly up to the Hokage who they had just FINALLY gotten the chance to show off in front of. Above them appearing suddenly Naruto stood up on the created wall with the smaller nin over his left shoulder evidently out of commission. When he saw the other larger one he had left with the others thrusted up against the wall struggling he grinned.

"What did I tell you Granny? Don't count them out," Naruto said with a teacher's warmth, having given them the chance to prove themselves and they came out on the other side with flying colors.

Tsunade smiled in agreement, it had been a well-coordinated plan. It seemed what Naruto had said about them working together well was indeed true. They had to have worked on that maneuver many times during practice to get it down so well. Against it a single target that didn't think much of them would cause to always be very effective. Reaching her hand up though she gave the fake "Shuo" a quick jab of the finger causing the jutsu to end in a pop of smoke, leaving the much smaller Zek watching her from the ground.

"So Shuo actually made the wall while you just faked it hmm?" She asked, although it seemed she already knew the answer.

The little fox quickly darted over to climb up onto his master's shoulder who offered a snack that it readily chomped down on. "Yeah Zek can't really do any Jutsu yet because he is so small, but Kiba's sister showed me how to change him into me."

"That's right and we have had him lingering behind us the whole trip," Izumi offered in explanation.

She just laughed a bit at this, eyes looking up to the blonde on the wall. "So that's why he was not talking the whole time."

Naruto just shrugged and hopped down from the wall, landing between the small group easily still keeping the other one over his shoulder. Turning to the nin on the wall who suddenly went still at the sight of him, he reached up and gave him a quick pinch to the neck to knock him out. Taking down the both of them he let Kenta retrieve his net and was about to tell Izumi to do the same thing when he looked over his shoulder to see the Hokage digging one of the bars from the wall.

"Naruto…,"

"Yes?"

"Is this what I think it is?" She asked rolling the eight inch bar across her palm

He gulped at this; Naruto couldn't be sure how anyone would take him giving that to his student to use after who originally used it. "It's created in the image of one of the chakra receivers Pein used, yes."

Izumi who had collected the others came over to stand beside her instructor, eyeing the one that she still had yet to get back with as much worry as Naruto. "It was my idea Lady Hokage. Sensei just helped me create them." Izumi looked like she was very much in trouble and if she was, there was no need for him to take any of the blame. "Just because it was used by an enemy of the village does not mean it cannot be used in another way for us."

Stepping forward Tsunde pressed the bar into the girl's waiting hands with a small smile to help wipe the worry from her face, "You do not have to worry Izumi. It's a good idea. Use the constant flow of chakra to keep up a genjutsu the target cannot himself get out of. I would even bet it might work on a group with enough chakra, but you can't focus on anything else then that can you?"

Izumi shook her head and pressed the bars into a pocket she had in the side of her pack for use later, she had only given them to Kenta when they left because he was much better at throwing them, but she was getting better every day at that. He had even taken some time to give her pointers back in the village during some of their training.

"That is why we put her in the back Lady Hokage," Kenta answered for his teammate in the affirmative. "Without her focus the plan falls through. She thought of everything."

From behind Naruto took all three of his students around the shoulders in a large hug, eyes towards Granny, "What did I tell you?"

All three of them almost instantly fought back against the sudden embarrassing hug, but Tsunade just nodded, loving the way Naruto had already affected the three of them. They would be able to do great things if they continued to follow his lead, of that she was certain.

"Naruto pick up those two will you? We will take them back to the Rain Village. We are only about twenty miles away. I am sure they will be even more pleased to see us if we bring back some missing nin for them don't you think?" Tsunade said straightening her hat already heading in the direction of the village they were to visit.

All three of the students quickly fell into line behind her, leaving a grumbling Naruto to heft both the bodies over his shoulders, "You don't have to carry them that far…"

Out in front in a low tone a woman answered quickly, "I heard that."

* * *

><p>The Hidden Rain village was imposing to look at, a mess of towers as high as the eye could see, reached out around them. They had made it to the village soon after their little conflict and thankfully Naruto had passed off the two missing nin to two guards that had come to greet them when they reached the edge of the village. When it was understood just who they were they were quickly greeted by a Jounin with long flowing black hair that hung down near her waist. She wore the usual vest of their country, but besides that she appeared unarmed, though her country was renowned for their genjutsu ability so he doubted she needed a weapon. Izumi would be able to learn much from these people given the chance. He made a mental note to look into that while they were there.<p>

They were led through the winding mess of towers that made up the city. Naruto had not the chance to visit the smaller ninja village while he had been away so even to him it was all new. One glace at Tsunade that was looking around intently told him that she had never been to this village. The Jounin was warm enough to them; she even answered questions Shuo hurled at her about the make up of the place. One of which being the fact that it was not raining anymore. She informed him that before Pein had created the rain for the village, but now even with him gone it still rained frequently. So the name still stuck. They rounded around one last town making it to the center of the village to a tower that dominated them all.

"Here we are, the God's tower as it was called before the war was where Pein lived and watched over the village," She explained warmly to the group that she was leading. Pointing up to the many tubes that came out of the building she added, "See those there? Those are filled with the chakra Pein left behind that constantly flowed through the village adding his watch."

Raising a brow at this Tsunade spoke up with interest, "You say they still have chakra?"

The woman gave a small bow in answer, "Yes Ma'am they are the reason we have asked you to come. All will be explained inside."

With a wave of her hand behind her towards the tower, two ninjas that were guarding the door suddenly sprung to action, working to pull two large heavy looking doors open. The bottom floor had spiraling stairs that lined the walls going all the way up, but the open base had columns of light filtering down from the many windows the littered the tower, bathing the floor in a near checkerboard pattern. All around the stone floor ninja, medical ninja from the looks of them, moved about between many tables that seemed to have injured comrades on them. From a quick glance there were at least thirty being tended to.

Out from the mess of people came a smaller man, his face covered with a white medical mask and hands gloved, covered with a blood not his own. "Lady Hokage thank you for coming. I would shake your hand, but as you can see I am unable right now, perhaps later."

She just waved him off, eyes torn between him and the sight of so many injured, "What happened here? I assume this is the reason you called me?"

"Yes please let me show you," the man said, turning heading back into the tower with the small group in tow.

Coming up to the nearest bed he had to shoo away a medical nin that was working on setting up a drip for the patient, letting him know he would finish it. On the table was a boy that couldn't be older then fifteen, shirtless, with a scar across his chest that looked deadly, but had been stitched just the same. All around his body small tubes that hung from above them all from some point elsewhere in the tower riddled his form. From the looks of it they were giving tiny bits of chakra to the whole of his network. The boy was not awake, but he looked oddly calm.

"He is not dead," Tsunade said not having to check to know something like that, "But why is he hooked up to this mess of tubes?

Beside her the doctor the doctor frowned, arms crossed over his chest, "As far as we can tell the tube is keeping him alive. We have some bodies here that seemed to have run out of the chakra needed to keep them alive and because of it have already passed. They seem to be giving just enough to the subject to keep them alive."

Behind them Naruto popped his head over the both of their shoulders with his students in tow looking around the large tower with a mix of amazement and fear at the sight of so many being worked on, "What's with the seal on his head?"

The boy on the table besides all the rest that had been done to him, had a paper seal seated securely upon his forehead of which Naruto had never seen before. That in of itself was unsettling because of all that he had learned about his clans seals. It meant that this was an original seal created by Pein himself. Not at all surprising considering who he was supposed to be the second coming of.

"Yes the seal, from what we can tell, is to contain the subject in this limbo," The medical nin stated flatly.

Reaching a palm out Tsunade set it on the boy's chest, focusing the bit of chakra she would need to size up his injuries. From what she could sense, the boy was indeed on death's door from the small amount of chakra that was being forced into him, keeping him alive. The blow on his chest must have been enough to kill him in battle, but it seemed that someone had brought him here quickly enough to keep him alive.

"Seems Pein kept the bodies alive that he was not using, it does make sense because the chakra network is the first thing to go after a ninja passes. He would need his back up bodies fresh to be able to use them for combat. It explains the tubes anyway," The Hokage said, pulling back her hand feeling the overwhelming sense of dread the place washed over with everyone in it, "What can I do to help?"

The medical nin who had turned to check on the drip for the boy frowned deeply at the question, "We are going to start taking them off of the life support that the tubes are providing. If they have a chance at living you are the only one strong enough to give it to them Lady Hokage."

"I see," she said sadly, "Maybe I should have brought Sakura after all. This will take a while Naruto, why don't you take your team outside to…Naruto?"

Turning she found that the rowdy blonde and crew were no longer standing behind her. Quickly looking around the crowd of moving Rain nin they were easy to spot. Off to one side of the bed Naruto was standing with his team just behind him. The boy looked grim, but the scene was not without a need for it. Just the air smelled like death.

"Naruto!" She called hoping to get his attention, but when he didn't answer she grumbled in frustration giving the doctor a quick, "Excuse me a moment."

Winding her way through the beds and nin she came up on the small leaf group already scolding, "Naruto you are here for a reason you remember that right?"

Naruto gave a long nod, eyes never coming from the bed before him. Tsunade traced his gaze down to the bed and like him was stuck in a state of shock. Naruto now joined by his grandmother for all accounts only tightened his fingers around the person that had meant everything to him. On the table white hair cascaded across the silk bedding to near the floor, the arm of the man looked like it had been torn at the shoulder and reattached with a practiced hand. He looked so old, so weak, drained of the usual fire of live he always wore as a mask. Only the two older leaf ninja knew what the man was like when he let you through that wall. Quietly Tsunade moved to stand beside the bed next to Naruto, a hand coming down to rest on the chest of the man tears flowing freely from the both of them. The only sound that interrupted them was the bustle of people around working and the hum of the tubs that ruined the sight of the body before them.

When Tsunade slowly pulled her hand back from the body assessment, Naruto brushed the back of his hands across his eyes forcing a halt to his tears wanting to be strong for the man's memory if it was indeed as he thought. Blue eyes searched the expression of one of his most trusted family for any sign in the positive, hoping against hope that it was not as bad as it seemed.

The old woman with worry in her expression showing her age cracked her lips and set her hand on the edge of the bed, "We have a chance."

That was all Naruto needed, it was all he had ever needed to get by, this would be no different. Behind them the three students looked on with wonder at the older ninja's exchange, not totally understanding what was going on. They couldn't comprehend the weight of the realization the two had just shared, how could they? They never met the man. It was impossible for them to understand the slim chance they had to bring a legend back from the dead.

Kenta leaning in beside Izumi, spoke quietly trying not to be overheard, "Is that Jiraiya?"

The blonde girl with the emerald colored ribbon in her hair could only nod, overcome by the saddened expression on her Sensei's face.

* * *

><p>A few hours had passed since the discovery and they had been busy ones. Tsunade had spent them working out just how she was going to take the old friend and the others back out of their comas induced by Pein, while still managing to keep them alive. Each one of the patients had the bare minimum amount of chakra to survive, how Pein knew how much each one of them needed she would probably never know. What it did mean though, was that each one of them would need to be filled with healing chakra to a level outside one of the range of death. Depending on each one of their chakra levels that line they would need to pass would be different. For her old friend it might be too far.<p>

Naruto had been the one to come up with an answer to that. On his trip he had the chance to learn from other ninja and had because of it had grown his jutsu library considerably, one of these was a jutsu that would prove invaluable.

All the needed tools were set up along the side of the bed cleaned and ready to be used at a moment's need. Naruto clad in a medical mask and smock stood beside the best medical ninja of her time. Any worry that she had before was now pressed aside, she didn't have a place for it if she was going to make this happen.

"Let's get started…"She said softly, only betraying her calm exterior just a bit, "Naruto clear the seal and start your jutsu."

At her command Naruto formed a five point seal release jutsu on the tips of the fingers of his left hand while resting his left hand on her shoulder. Gripping the paper seal on the forehead of his old teacher, Naruto took a deep breath and tore the ink paper free. The instant he did, things started to go downhill, the body of the man though did gasped like someone had just punched him in the gut and Tsunade quickly went to work.

"Now Naruto," she said with a focused hand set over the man's chest forcing healing chakra from her form directly into the core of the patient. It was a brute force fix, but if it was going to work it was their only option.

Gripping her shoulder a bit tighter his hand started to glow a slight golden hue. The chakra conversion jutsu he was using was a form like the one a medical ninja could use, but was meant to be used by a whole team transmitting to a single member so that they could unleash a powerful jutsu. With just Naruto though it would feel like an army.

The Lady Hokage at the sudden rush of his chakra bore down on her teeth and fought to focus the flow of the ocean that was pouring through her. Once she regained control and got to the point that she was just acting as a go between she used one of her tools with her free hand to start to remove the tubes that riddled her friend's form. One by one they were removed, each time Naruto could feel the demand on his chakra grow. Each one removed meant she had to force more and more chakra into the body to make up for the loss.

When they came to the last tube though she stopped, looking to Naruto at her side she could tell that it was starting to take a toll on him. They were effectively bringing someone back from the other side. The amount of chakra needed must have been massive, but the unpredictable blonde just soldiered on.

"Finish it," Was all he managed out between his own gritted teeth, the whole of his arm now glowing a bright golden color.

She removed the final tube from the body and set her tool aside, watching the small hole heal, a byproduct of the chakra being used.

"Now Naruto," She stated, moving away from the grip breaking the large flow of chakra that had been flowing through her.

It took him only a second to regain himself after such a demanding display. Stepping to where she had been he made a complex series of hand signs that were not repeatable by anyone else in the room. Once finished he set his hand down on the bare stomach of the man, and in a fashion not unlike his own; released the complex seal he had worked with his hands. Out from his palm exploded a mix of black that made up the seal until it held in place. The plan they had settled on needed a seal that, while not as powerful as his own, could keep in a large amount of Naruto's chakra held up inside the patient. Unlike his father he had left it open-ended so that when the natural chakra returned the unnatural chakra would slowly leave the body.

One look to the arm showed off the special power of his chakra more then anything else. Where had hours ago been a nasty scar it was replaced by now only smooth skin. The youthful warm look had even started to return to the man's face, but he had not awoken.

Worried Naruto turned, looking questionably towards the Lady Hokage, "Did we do it?"

"The only way to be sure is to wait and see if he wakes up Naruto…"She answered with just as much worry in her voice as her younger charge.

"We did everything right, it has to have worked!"

Beside him Tsunade who had been pale with worry suddenly started to grow darker, a much darker shade of red.

"I think he is going to make it," She said lowly, with that evil I am going to kill you tone to her voice.

"Hu?" Naruto asked with wonder then looked at her again.

The arm that he though had just flopped off the table after they finished had worked its way to the backside of Tsunade and was helping itself to a healthy handfull.

"Heaven isn't so bad after all…"

She turned and gripped the hand at the wrist wrenching it back up onto the table at an odd angle shouting angrily, "You already had this damn thing ripped off once, you want to make it a second time you old fool?"

Jiraiya shot to life, eyes widening in fear in realization that he was in fact not in the afterlife. Surely he would have not tried something as bold as that if he thought he was alive. He winced painfully at the way she was holding his arm and she gratefully released it looking happy to be rid of it.

"Honestly you never change!"

Naruto watched as she stormed off in a huff nearly bowling over a group of Rain medical nin that had gathered around the table to witness the procedure. She certainly looked mad, but he had seen enough of their displays to know that in her own strange way it was how she showed affection to her old friend. Like a little girl pushing a little boy down in the sandbox.

Back on the table the old sage was rubbing his wrist that had nearly been ripped off with a frown, but when he saw who else was with the old hag he warmed instantly, "You saw it, she nearly took off my arm! Just over a little feel. She should know it was just a compliment. Right my boy?"

Looking back to him it was easy to see that Naruto was fighting back tears, "Jiraiya…how do you feel…"

At the sight of his student looking like he was about to keel over in a sobbing fit Jiraiya sat up slowly with some pain.

"Considering I am pretty sure I was dead? Very well," he grinned, a hand coming out to rest on the shoulder of the red and black coat he had never seen him wear before, "Red with black flames? That coat looks familiar. The fourth's style?"

Naruto reached his hand up and brushed it across his eyes to fight back the tears giving a sniff after he did nodding, "Yeah…," Forcing one of his Uzumaki smiles he was a kid again looking up to his godfather, "Makes me look faster don't you think?"

Jiraiya didn't even have to look him over slapping him on the shoulder once with a laugh, "Aye that it does Naruto. How long was I out for?"

"Three years, four months," Naruto answered without a bit of hesitation to his voice. He had missed him.

The old white haired sage just widened his eyes at the length of time then looked playfully worried, "Wow…Kakashi must be depressed something fierce without a new book?"

* * *

><p>Oh yeah finally got chapter 12 out. Hope you guys are not to disapointed in me. Been waiting to write this one since near the start.<p>

Anyway I hope you enjoy it and I look forward to reviews.

Take it easy

Fox

As always Naruto is owned by its creators.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13!

Naruto is of course owned by its creators.

* * *

><p>X marks the spot.<p>

The mission to the Village hidden in the rain was supposed to be a quick one, a week at the longest stretch of the imagination, but things did not always go as planned. Team Uzumaki had been there for the better part of three. It was not like the rain village was a particularly bad place to visit, but it did rain a lot even with Pain gone. A depressing amount Naruto would have offered if questioned. Out of the group of thirty only twenty-one had made it through the treatment they had come up with by bringing the old sage back from beyond. Considering the condition of the group in need of care when they got there it seemed a near medical miracle that so many were able to be pulled back. Each one had to be revived in turn with both the Hokage's help and Naruto's , which would have been fine, but it put a large amount of stress on the person in the middle that was transferring the chakra leaving the need for long stretches between for rest. Thus the reason they had been there for so long.

It was not all going to waste though the blonde was seeing to that. After the first few days the older sage was able to regain enough strength to help guide the younger students through some basic jutsu that he knew, mostly elemental stuff for each of their complimentary affinities. Naruto was thankful for this because even if he was not ready to voice it he was going through a lot even with his reserves with each patient as well. When Jiraiya woke the two had shared only a few minutes of conversation, the normal stuff you would expect from how the village was doing to where the nearest bar might be for him to visit, before small pairs of eyes dared looked through doorway at them from outside the God's tower. This prying of course went noticed by both of the sages until the older could take it no more and mentioned the display to the younger blonde student. The answer surprised Jiraiya through, he guess he never figured Naruto for the type to lead one of the teaching teams, even if it was a requirement for younger Jonin to do so. The three had come forward and introduced themselves in varying stages of awe with even Kenta looking mildly impressed to meet the old perve. Of course Naruto hounded on the three of them for being so embarrassed to meet the old man, but it was all in the good fun of the relationship he built with his godfather over the past years. God he had missed doing such things, Jiraiya had been gone far too long and Naruto was more than pleased to have him back.

With the final medical trial done, Naruto was finally able to wander back out into the main city square around the tower where people had been coming and going to help with the efforts. It was also here that his team had been learning from his old teacher. The four of them sat Indian style in the center of the square noticeably a lot like how he would sit down with the three back at their training ground, talking over talking over the varying uses for solving possible scenarios they'd encounter. Jirayia's hair shone brightly in the morning light that had finally managed to break through the overcast skies, if Naruto had not known better since they had gotten there, the place had started to act more cheery, that is except for the daily rain that came down.

"Ah Naruto, done with the last one?"

Blinking he looked away from the clouds finding himself caught in a very Shika moment by the older sage," Yeah, he didn't make it though, that makes the total twenty-one. Granny is resting in her room." Naruto wandered over to their little circle they made in the center of the square and looked down on their group as they sat.

Izumi had a series of books stretched out around her, so many in fact that Naruto was sure she had been to the village's library for some of them. Kenta had a blank scroll stretched out before him that he was practicing drawing the seals that went on his arm one by one with a set of ink and brush he carried everywhere now. The only one that didn't seem to be actively studying was Shuo, stretched out on his back with his head resting on the bedroll he had brought with him, looking effectively bored with all this waiting. Even Zek seemed somber at the Master's lack of interest just eyeing Naruto from a spot curled up on the boy's stomach.

"If that's all of them we can head home soon right Sensei?" Shuo asked with perhaps a bit too much eagerness behind his word, but Naruto found himself wondering if he would be any different if the roles were reversed.

The three had been just waiting around running here and there when they were needed, but besides the little bit of chakra element training his godfather had given them the three had not much to do. Time was hard on youth that always wanted to be running in every direction exploring, eh perhaps not Izumi, but most of them. Once Naruto had been called out into the square to settle an argument between Kenta and Shuo over something so trivial that he hardly remembered it, but such was the age they were. All of this said, he was glad that it seemed they were finally getting done here, it meant that they were going to be able to return home and truthfully he was looking forward to that.

"I would imagine you are right Shuo, just a matter of time, probably just have to wait for the old woman to rest up is all," Jiraiya joked with lips taking a long puff from a smoking pipe that Izumi had made more than a couple comments about, "Eh brat?"

Shaking his head at his old teacher's words Naruto stretched his hand up to scratch the back of his head enjoying the feel of the morning sun on his neck before speaking through an honest smile, "That's right, we head back this afternoon. I hope you have your stuff ready everyone."

Even the two who were studying looked up at that one, it seemed they too were growing bored with the situation, but had not risked voicing their opinions like Shuo had so brazenly done. "We are all set Sensei, packed and ready to go…Izumi has made sure we were packed and ready to move every morning this week," The last part spoken by Kenta with a hint of displeasure in his voice.

"Remind you of anyone Naruto?" The white haired sage asked with a knowing smirk up to the now young teacher of a boy he once knew.

"Yeah, yeah…the thought had crossed my mind, you ready to go too? Or is your old back still holding you up?" Naruto teased knowing well that the sage was back in his older prime shape. It was hard to keep a sage down with how their bodies trained, even after a near death experience it seemed.

Looking hurt Jiraiya closed a book he had been copying into from another beside him arching his back at an odd angle as if to make a point, "Flexible enough to kick your ass anytime kid and yeah pretty sure I got it all down."

"Right…" Naruto countered with a disbelieving look in his eye meant to rile up the old guy, but the sage didn't bite much to his displeasure.

After the Hokage rested up they would finally be headed home back to the leaf village. Just after they woke Jiraiya word had been sent word of the recovery by messenger hawk to inform the village of the news. While he didn't know for sure he figured the news had been celebrated among some circles more than others. The old man had been a hero to the village just as much as any other even if he himself rarely resided within it. The leaf needed agents that were willing to roam the lands, Naruto knew that better than anyone now. Going home also meant that he was going to get to see his friends again and in turn his students would get to be with their families. The thought had occurred to him as it had many times when he was coming home from a mission that he was not coming home to a family, but an empty home. In the past that might have gotten him down, but this time there was something slightly different about that thought. His home might really be empty, but he now had Hinata to look forward to.

The image of the pale eyed girl stole its way into the front of his mind presenting itself framed by those rebel raven locks of hers. When last they had seen each other he had promised that he would be safe and that he would come soon. One of those at least had been broken that was for sure, no one expected them to take this long. Naruto was pretty sure that she would let him off on that one barring the obvious worrying he was sure that she was doing. It was just who she was, no matter how much you told her not to, she was a worrier. In the field she was as focused as any kunoichi he had ever been across, but anyone left behind worried about those they cared about. Hell he was pretty sure if he was the one sitting back at home in an empty living room that he would be plenty worried about her out on this mission. Not only that, but when he had last seen her she had finally said it to him and seemed to finally trust his own words of affection. What that meant for when he got back he couldn't totally be sure, but he was looking forward to finding out.

* * *

><p>They left an hour or so later after the Hokage finished resting up. Jiraiya had made a joke about how long it was taking her to do that in her old age. The newly brought back from the dead man had nearly been killed again. Heading back out of the rain country had been less eventful than the first time without an attack like they had before. When it was mentioned by Kenta the old sage had piped up wanting to hear about it and of course Shuo was more than pleased to boast about their exploits. When the chakra barbs were brought up that Izumi used Naruto could feel the eyes of his teacher on his back from where he walked in front of the whole group. They would be sure to talk about Pain when they had a chance. There was just too much there to not have a conversation.<p>

At about lunchtime they passed through the town they had before and the old sage suggested a bar for them to visit. This idea was hardly considered though before Granny shot him a withering look and mumbled something about not wanting to visit his sort of bars. They compromised on a BBQ stand in the village square that left each of them chewing on varying styles of food on sticks.

"You ok kid?" said Jiraiya just after he finished off his own stick and tossed it off the road into the woods out of the way.

Naruto looked up from the chicken teriyaki he had half eaten at the sound of his instructor addressing him adding a small smile, "Uh…yeah I am fine why do you ask?"

The old sage just stuffed his hands into the pockets of his pants and walked along with his student, eyes forward watching the rest of the group that had overtaken them, "Not sure I have ever seen you this quiet. What's on your mind? "

"Just some village stuff is all, nothing really that's a problem," The blonde rattled off while taking another bite of his chicken to enjoy more for the memory than anything else.

Beside him he was watched, studied, until the point that the old man brightened considerably, "Well you told me about the Hokage appointment you could be worried about that?" He asked more to himself hesitating considerably, but went on. "Though I can't imagine you taking so much time to think over the position with it still so far off," Jiraiya said starting to work it out while the young student enjoyed his lunch," And your students seem more than capable. Not a one of them is skilled enough to stand on their own yet, but together they can really hold their own. I wonder how you would have done in a team like this Naruto."

"A team like what?"

"A team of fellow misfits," He smiled inwardly thinking of old team seven and Kakashi trying to wrangle all of them, "You are doing right by them Naruto."

The two walked in silence for a while after that. Naruto just smirked silently at the praise from his own instructor. Secretly it meant a great deal to hear that from his godfather, but he had never expected the chance to hear it. Just to have him here now was a blessing, every moment was. There was so much to share, so much to catch up on, Naruto had a hard time thinking on where to start sometimes. When he had heard of his downfall Naruto had considered leaving the village. Sure he had friends all around him, but Jiraiya felt like family before he found out that he actually was. There was such a need to avenge his teacher that it had almost overtaken him. Before the other day when they got him off the table he still questioned if he did the right thing not leaving to avenge him when he should have.

"When are you going to tell me about this girl Naruto," Jiraiya said almost teasingly with his knowing tone not even looking his way for a reaction.

"Wha?-How?..."Naruto shot his eyes up to the man walking beside him drawing some eyes from his team up ahead, but only a smirk from the Hokage under her hat, "How do you even know about that?"

Holding his hand up to his chest like he had just been punched the old sage gave his best fake hurt voice, "Now Naruto that hurts…you would do well to remember I was…umm…am a very good intelligence gatherer."

Grumbling the blond set his eyes forward again, "Izumi told you didn't she?"

A voice filled with laughter was his response, "Practically blurted it the moment she had a chance."

In the small line that his team made, the girl tightened her shoulders slightly hearing her name called from the conversation behind her, but nothing came to follow it. When Naruto didn't say anything more the old sage just walked with him, watching his expression that showed he was off in his own world of torment.

"Naruto, a bit of advice?" Jiraiya said with a surprising sincerity to his voice thoughts to his own world of torment.

Growling with frustration Naruto shot his eyes up to the man beside him shaking his head, "I am not going to…," His comment trailed off ready to rally a series of insults about the old man's advice when it came to women, but when his eyes saw where the sage's gaze was leveled he gave up.

Jiraiya didn't have to say it, the boy was not a fool, anyone could have guessed his feelings, but he was pleased Naruto was willing to listen, "In our world you cannot expect to live to tomorrow, you need to grasp what you can right now. Or you will lose it. It is not that you just might lose it, you will. Don't make the same mistakes I have."

Listening on Naruto knew that with the level of his voice Jiraiya was not only being completely serious, something he had only see the old man be during a fight, but that his voice was also carrying to everyone in the group. Watching the Hokage he thought he saw a tilt to her head that showed she was listening, but if there was going to be a reaction from her she didn't give it right away.

"Its Hyuga Hinata," Naruto said softly as if just the same was that important to him.

Catching a stone in the path distracted by the name Jiraiya nearly stumbled to the street. Once he regained himself though the old sage shot a quick look to the boy, "By the god's boy that family is like a den of wolves just what gave you the idea to pursue this girl?"

"It's actually kind of the other way around," the younger sage said with a smile playing across his lips.

For the next few minutes Naruto explained how Hinata had followed him while they grew, crushing on him, and using him as support to become stronger. She had truly loved him for longer than anyone else Naruto knew. Naruto finally told Jiraiya how Pain had come to the village. Granny must have told him some of it because he seemed to understand some of the bullet points. When he told him how he taught the thirds grandson how to use the Ransengan eyes lit up with praise. Even more so when he told him that the boy had taken down one of the paths of Pain. Naruto went on to explain how he showed up late to the fight, too late to save most of the village, but he was going to stop Pain right there before he could do any more. Unfortunately he had to tell him how though he had mastered Sage to a point beyond his own he still had been overcome. All was lost, or so he had thought. When everything he could think of was how he was letting everyone down, letting Jiraiya down something happened. Hinata happened. She threw herself into the fray without regard for her own safety. If anything she knew she would die trying to help him and it had meant very little. That she would offer up her own life so readily to protect him was almost too much for him to bear. Naruto had told her to leave, begged her to do so, and told her she didn't have a chance, but she ignored him more so informed him that she was not going anywhere. She was right where she wanted to be, if she was going to die she was not going to stand by and watch Naruto go first. She loved him, which was when she told him for the first time. After all those years of following him around and when it came to what looked like the end of the road she had wanted him to know before they faced the end together. Then Pain killed her, or nearly so without his old teammates help he was sure she would not have made it. Naruto told him that it had torn something within him. It was like the seal that graced his stomach was not even there. The monster within and he were on the same page, they wanted Pain dead. After that though he trailed off mentioning meeting his father and finishing the job his old instructor had started.

The whole story was taken in with a knowing face. Jiraiya had been to war, he knew about losing friends. Hell he probably had to kill more than a couple in his day, bit it was never easy to hear a story like that. "Any woman that is willing to stand up to my old student is worth keeping around kid," he said with a bit of sorrow in his tone thinking on how he had failed so much with the old student of the Rain.

"My thoughts exactly," Naruto spoke softly again his thoughts distracted by memories of the two of them.

Reaching a hand up in a very Naruto like motion the old sage scratched the back of his head laughing at his next comment, "Doesn't hurt that she is stacked eh Naruto?"

Beside him a ball of red faced furry sent the old sage spiraling into the tree off the beating path with, but the backside of his hand. Rough as his reaction was the blonde's lips held their smile; It was good to have the old man back.

* * *

><p>The three genin were dragging their feet across the ground when the group made the last corner on the path to the main gate. They had been walking for the better part of the day, stopping only for short breaks, but somehow they had still managed to take more time than when they were headed to the rain. Already the sun was starting to fall and it was that special twilight time of day when the haze of a distant sunset cascaded across the landscape. Magic hour or so some called it. Behind the three the other trio walked in silence, Lade Tsunade on the far left kept a cool presence about her trying to hide her fatigue from the travel still not completely rested, Naruto between the two had been speaking to Jiraiya on ways to gather nature chakra on the move, but both of them had come to the agreement that it just might not be possible without the sage toads. Jiraiya though was the surprise, you wouldn't know that he was basically dead a little while ago, hands up behind his head while he walked cracking stories about the three years he shared with his student away from the village, some even the Hokage had never heard.<p>

Naruto was about to fire back with another story of his own when something happened. It was a feeling in the pit of his stomach like something was off. Coming to a stop the group turned to look at him with the large village gate framing them in the background.

"What is it Naruto?" the Hokage asked her voice barely hiding the tiredness that she felt.

Not answering right away blue eyes shifted to the woods on either side of him as if he was trying to see something that was not really there. Paying no mind to the eyes watching them Naruto went into a crouch and closed his eyes focusing on the area around them. When the eyes opened again they showed the sage he had grown to become, influenced by the natural chakra around him, but not visibly so besides the discoloring around his eyes. This was not for a fight, at least not yet, it would allow him to reach out further and fill the area around them. Everywhere he looked there was a sort of odd haze covering all within sight like he might have had a few to many sake. It was troubling.

"I had a weird feeling…there is a haze on everything around us. As far as I can see up towards and into the village as well," Reaching his hand out to the dirt of the path he ran some of it through his fingers and he frowned at the charged feeling he got from it, "Even the ground."

Under his breath Jiraiya grumbled shaking his head not needing to bring about sage mode himself to understand what was being seen, "Sounds like a large area jutsu was recently used. A strong one if its leaving behind that sort of residual effect Naruto," he said sounding not worried, but concerned suddenly with his own hues darting towards the gate, "When did the Leaf start stationing guards on top of the gate Tsunade? "

"We don't?"

All eyes turned toward the village gate and up to see what the old man was talking about. Sure enough there was a cloaked ANBU standing there watching the six of them intently. In another village it would not be out of place for there to be a sentry stationed like that, but the Leaf did not have that policy. After the war they saw fit to only have two ninja set at the bottom check in station for everyone. They of course had plenty of people on standby if help was needed, to not would just be stupid. The ninja noticing he had been spotted turned on one foot and bound away out of sight behind the gate as if on cue.

Getting back to his feet Naruto was reaching for the scroll on his right hip that held his combat seals when the Hokage cut him off, "Naruto…we do not know what's going on. We do not need to go in guns blazing before we know what is happening. I want you to go on ahead with Jiraiya and check it out; your students can stay here with me."

The only complaint to that came from Shuo in the form of a disappointed face, he had thought they had proved themselves pretty good back on the road heading to the rain, but if this was an order in the field from the Hokage it was not like he was going to open his mouth and speak up against it. Certainly wouldn't be his place would it?

"With respect Granny, I think Jiraiya should stay here with you, you are barely standing up and my three will not be enough if this is what we are all thinking it is," Naruto said with a hint of a growl to his voice that displayed his obvious anger over the situation.

"Narut-," she started only to be cut off by Jiraiya clamping a hand down over her shoulder gently holding her back against him.

"Let the boy go Tsunade you know he is right," Jiraiya said with a lowered almost worried tone to his voice and eyes.

She didn't like it, but Naruto got the nod he was waiting for, "If you are not back in fifteen minutes we are coming in after you. Meet up at the Hokage tower if you cannot make it back within that time that is where we will make for."

Mission assigned. The blonde was off like a cannon flashing out of sight of the group ending up with the thick fabric of his Junín vest scrapping back up against the wall of the village gate so that he might peer around the corner. Just as he was about to peer around the corner as was the plan he heard three soft bumps against the wall behind him. Rounding he had to dart his eyes down to see the set of determined eyes of Kenta starring back at him. Of course just behind the redheaded boy were the two faces of his comrades, one beaming with a fox clawing up to rest on his shoulder after the sudden dash, and the other checking the ribbon in her hair to make sure it was tight enough.

With a long lingering look over the three Naruto made a quick choice, "Alright, stick close."

Had he told them to go back he knew that they would just have found a way to follow him. The look alone on Kenta's face told him he was not about to get rid of the three. Naruto just hoped that they knew what they might be getting into.

Peeking around the corner the opening of the village was quiet. Too quiet with how usually not only were the guards stationed here at this time of evening, but there were small stall shops set up for travelers coming and going that should have been up and running. As far as Naruto could see the ninja they saw before was nowhere in sight so it seemed safe enough to step out. Cautiously he scooted around the corner and behind a stall with the three in tow crouching together in a huddle. They were pressed so close together that Naruto could feel Kenta's breath on the back of his neck. The stall they were hiding behind usually sold packed meals for the trail, the shop owner was renowned for how loud he was trying to attract customers, but the stall was dead quiet. Pressing open the small backdoor to the stall the four of them, still crouched trying to attract as little attention as possible, snuck into the stall. Inside the place was cramped for three normal sized people, but with all of them it was nearly too much. There on the floor was the shop owner down on his face sprawled out holding a lunch in one hand.

"Is he?" Izumi asked holding a hand close to her lips like she might need to stifle a scream at any moment.

Kenta at a nod from Naruto shifted past towards the man and checked him with a couple fingers to the neck, "He is not dead. I feel a strong pulse, just looks like he is sleeping." Reaching both hands to the man Kenta shook him at the shoulders trying to wake him up, "Hey wake up man what happened here?"

After a couple shakes and the man didn't wake their teacher shook his head towards Kenta causing the boy to still and draw his fingers back, "Whatever this is it has the village under the effect of a very strong genjutsu. Going person to person to take them all out of it might take too long; we need to find who is responsible for this." Naruto kept his voice lowered just in case anyone was within ear shot of the group not wanting to be overheard, "Do not bother trying to wake them up. I feel chakra bunched up in the town square area. Stay with me and we will get to the bottom of this."

Three students nodded and followed their crouched teacher out from the stall and into the heart of the village. They moved from building to building silently, be it on the roofs, or on the streets, but everywhere they went the picture was the same. People just slumped over, looking like they had just fallen asleep going about their day. More than a couple times Naruto had to still one of his students from going after someone that they knew. There was nothing they could do for the people until they understood what was going on. With the young team following him he had to move much slower to his destination than he would have normally, but they had actually provided interesting ideas on how to get from place to place unseen. For every person they found asleep Naruto wondered just where the people that did this were. The feeling of familiarly was riding his back like a monkey more and more as they got closer to the square.

"Get in here…," Naruto whispered to his students as he headed into the back of a shop that was set facing the village square.

It was the flower shop that Ino's family owned, Naruto had been there a few times when he was younger, and even a couple times since he had been back, having stopped in to buy flowers for Hinata. The four of them brushed past displays of flowers set about the shop and headed towards the glass windowed front of the building. Each one of them was focused so intently on moving silently that something was bound to go wrong. A nudge of Shuo's hip passing a display was all it took to send a vase full of lilies toppling towards the ground. Acting quickly Zek lunged after them putting his tiny furry body between the floor and the vase at the last possible chance. This had earned a stern look from Izumi, but went uncommented on from the rest of the group.

"Hurry it up will you three, we have to be out of here by sunset," a voice said rather harshly from outside the shop window on the square.

Making a small motion of his hand Naruto told his team to keep their heads down while he poked his head just into the view of the window so he could see what was going on. Outside the window the square was full of people that were asleep. It was not unusual for the square to be busy, but they were added to by the three rock ninja cloaked in ANBU garb making the place look almost like a battlefield. There was no mistaking these three's rank. Each of them was without their masks, set aside somewhere on their form revealing their rock protectors, but just in the way they moved Naruto could tell their considerable skill. His kids could not go out there with these three; they would be cut down quickly. One on three maybe, but it was too risky.

"What are they doing," Kenta asked nearest to Naruto drawing his teacher's attention.

The three of them each had their heads popped up above the seal of the window just as much as he had his ignoring the motion of his hand and giving into the interest of the situation.

"Not sure yet."

"It looks like they are cataloging the people," Izumi spoke just above a whisper while watching the three.

She might be right about that. Each of the three was going person to person in the square checking faces for what might be identification. Of the three one of them held a small book in his hands, but he was not writing anything down in it. They were looking for someone. The book was only about the size of a bingo book so the amount of people they could be looking for couldn't be too large. One of the two that was searching sleeping bodies lifted his hand and called over to the fellow with the small book. They were on the other side of the square now though so he could not hear just what was being said, but it looked like they had found someone that they had been looking for. The one with the book crouched down beside the sleeping person, reached a hand out and pulled the persons head up by the hair so that he could get a good look at who it was. A short conversation was exchanged and the person was released. Not the right one Naruto guessed.

"We are not going out there, "he said to his three students almost as quietly as Izumi, "You three are going to stay right here out of sight. These three are ANBU level and you are not to tangle with them. Promise me if you are spotted you will turn and run for Jiraiya."

The stuffy air of the shop hung around the three while they considered his command. One by one each of them nodded in agreement, but Shuo looked the most reluctant. Reaching his hand out Naruto messed up the kids hair and shook his head with a small smile.

"You will get your chance Shuo, now stay here."

Under the watchful gaze of his students Naruto flashed from the shop to the center of the square. The three ninja didn't notice him right away. They were too interested in a new find on the far side the square.

"Hey there," Naruto said loud enough to make sure he was heard anywhere in the square," what's with the slumber party and why was I not invited?"

The three quickly rounded, each one of them drawing a weapon or raising their hands towards the threat Uzumaki posed. If he was expected to react to the flurry of action Naruto didn't. Instead he chose to stand stock still and use what focus was not on the ninja to gather more of his sage chakra from the area around them. Each one of the three stole glances at one another after realizing who it was awake asking the questions. There was no need to look down at the book that had been dropped by that one in the shock of finding Naruto behind them.

"I asked you a question…," he said with a throaty growl to his voice that showed the animal within his form that was more than well-known after the war.

Blue eyes were locked on the three, but it was from behind that he got an answer.

"Ah Naruto, was wondering just where you were."

Behind him he stole a glance then turned so he could keep all four of them in his gaze was the masked ANBU he had seen before. This one wore a white mask of a snake with red markings. Naruto did not know many ANBU members that wore such a mask, but he could guess just who it was behind it.

"Kabuto what are you doing here?" Naruto said his hand lowering to the right, teasing the seal paper of his combat scroll that he was definitely going to need if he was going to fight the three ANBU and Kabuto at once.

Made for who he was Kabuto pressed up on the snake mask he wore and tossed it aside down from the rooftop he stood on to the square below with a loud sound when it shattered. His skin was pale white, like his snake master's true form remembered before he died.

"I think we both know that I am not Kabuto," the Kabuto formed Orochimaru said through a fang filled smile," Was looking for you as well Naruto, but you were not here, would have loved to have gotten a sample for my experiments." He shrugged his shoulders visibly like it was such a hassle to be there, "Honestly though I must be on my way, the sleeping beauties will not stay so for much longer I am afraid and I have a date I must not miss."

The three nin closest to Naruto backed away just slightly from the body of the person they had been inspecting last at the word that they would be leaving. Naruto didn't move, he didn't want to fight all of them at once, especially if Kabuto really was who he sounded like, but it was not like he could just let them go without finding out what they were doing. So when the one who dropped his book made a move for it Naruto's hand blurred sending a kunai directly into the ground at the man's feet with a shake of his head in the negative. The book was his now.

From up on the rooftop the odd looking Kabuto just laughed heartily at the display," My my…had better leave the book if you want to keep your hand dear boy. I do think he wants to keep it for a souvenir. We are leaving."

Kabuto lifted an arm and waved it in the direction of his three cohorts and they burst into a display of splattering mud like they had been clones all the while. Naruto knew better than that having been able to feel them with his sage chakra. Whatever that jutsu was it was something on the level of his own teleportation jutsu only it seemed able to use on others as well. He suddenly found himself wondering if it could be used against enemies and readied himself.

"Till next time demon," Kabuto said almost sweetly and blinked himself out of sight back towards one of the walls of the village.

Once they were out of sight Naruto focused on searching the village for any chakra that could belong to an enemy. It was a time consuming action, but over the years away he had practiced to a point that he could do it much faster. Minutes past until Naruto reached his hand up and motioned his team from the shop, they were alone, so to speak. The three of them skidded to a stop behind him then went to checking on the people closest to them. Most of them were normal villagers, but there were a few nin here and there. Naruto had not needed to tell them to check, he wanted to just as bad.

"I will be back, meet me at the Hokage tower in five minutes you three," their sensei stated bluntly in his ANBU captain tone.

* * *

><p>With a focus of chakra he used his own teleportation jutsu to send him towards the compound in the back of the village. Appearing before the broken open doors of the Hyuga compound Naruto's worry intensified. The large doors that opened into the household were off the hinges, shattered like something had forced them open. This was shocking, why would those four need to force a door when they could have easily just opened it since everyone was asleep. Slowly Naruto stepped past the broken doors into the open front of the compound. Keeping to the path signs of combat were everywhere. On each side of the path were two Hyuga nin face down, the ones that guarded the door no doubt, and he didn't have to move to them to know that they were not alive.<p>

"Hinata!"

This discovery was tugging at something within Naruto, the same string that had sent him out of control when he thought Pain had killed Hinata so long ago. Thankfully when he pulled on it this time the fox was there not to take over, but to send a sense of calm through him. He did not know until he found out more about what happened here. Quickly he made his way up onto the porch and into the house. Pieces of wall were missing here and there, but he did not see anyone else. There had been a fight here for that he was sure. When he looked into the main room of the house it was empty with the family table thrown across the room in splinters, the rest of the room looking much the same way. Something in the back of his mind had him worried that those four were not the only ones that had been in the village. Stupid he knew because he had checked himself, even the fox agreed within him that it had only been those four.

The house was empty, just where were they. It was when Naruto pressed aside the back door to the house that he found where the rest of the Hyuga family was. The back yard had always been a favorite place of Hinata's or so he was told and remembered. The garden and training guard were beyond equal to any place else in the village, or at least they had been. The place was thrashed, the victim of a battle. The ground has streaks all the way up to the house that looked like something has been scraped across it. Behind him Naruto did not have to look to know that there were chunks missing from the wall from impacts. Most of the lush garden was scorched from incoming fire jutsu, the water from the coy pond was all over the backyard training yard no doubt used for further jutsu, but it was the circle of deeper scrapping that drew his attention. Rather who was within it really.

Within the ground into the ground circle, that was made by the Hyuga family's Kaiten jutsu, were the rest of them. Neji was down on one knee with his eyes usual pulsing with chakra, relaxed and normal watching the walls on the far side of the compound for any signs of attack. Beside him was a gasping for breath Hinata, with a sheen of sweat from effort, standing attentively in her combat stance, only a hint of slack in her posture. Between the two of them stood her father Hitashi draped in his formal house robes looking no worse for wear, he evidently had not bothered with combat at all. Just a few feet behind him were the sleeping bodies of the rest of the Hyuga clan, grouped up near the wall they were using for their back protected by the awake three. If the jutsu was indeed a genjutsu it only made sense that the strongest of the Hyuga family would have been able to see through and thus ignored it. From the amount asleep though he guessed the strength of the jutsu to be strong than he thought if only five were awake after its effects.

"Mr. Uzumaki you have returned from your mission in the Hidden Rain I take it?" Hitashi asked as if it was the evening mealtime not giving a care for the situation keeping always the Hyuga calm they were known form.

Pale eyes snapped his way and filled with tears, "Naruto!"

They were across the backyard in an instant, coming together in a tangle of arms in a comforting embrace. She held him tight with fingers curled deeply into the vest he wore and he held her close with arms completely wrapped around her small waist. In that hold they were alone, she balled into his shoulder, and he was more than happy to let her.

"Guess this means they are gone Naruto?" Neji asked his form going slack and falling back onto his backside exhausted just watching the two of them with the house Lord.

Lifting his hand Naruto ran his fingers through the dark blue locks of the girl in his arms and he smiled faintly, "Yeah Neji they are gone, saw them off myself."

A brow rose at this explanation from Hitashi full of question, but the sight of his daughter so pleased to see the boy held back any snappy comments about letting them go. If Naruto felt he could have stopped them he would have, if his daughter trusted the boy it was high time he start to. He had more than proven himself time and time again. Instead he went to the family behind him and started to work waking them up one at a time with what chakra he had saved while the other two held them off.

"Welcome home Naruto," Hinata mumbled against the fabric of his vest from his shoulder, "Took you long enough…" She pulled back her face from the place she was hiding and finally looked at him square in her eyes clearing up quick enough with the help of the back of one of her hands, "What were they after?"

This question drew the attention of everyone that was awake, though no one said anything, waiting for Naruto to speak, "They had a book and they were searching people. I think they were looking for someone or multiple people, managed to get the book, sent it ahead with my team to the Hokage tower."

"Sounds like they were looking for Kekkei Genkai Naruto," Neji said using his sleeve to wipe some of the sweat from his face while listening to the new information.

Naruto furrowed his brows while he considered this. It made sense, Orochimaru was always looking for ways to improve himself, but he had not seen anything to suggest that, "What makes you say that Neji?" He asked watching the Hyuga's point towards the girl in his arms.

"We didn't get to everyone in the family before the four came here," Neji stated almost solemnly, something that in itself was fearful considering nothing ever really waivered the guy.

Blue hues searched lavender in question wondering just what her cousin was talking about not everyone getting away. The raven haired woman reached a hand up to the high collar of her vest and tugged it back with a trembling hand to expose the expanse of her neck below the ear. There in the arch above the collar bone was a seal mark looking remarkably like the one Sasuke had placed on him many years ago, but with some variance showing it was not by the same hand. Where his was brought on by a bite, this one looked like it could have just been from a touch.

Worriedly Hinata's voice was trembling as much as her hand when she finally spoke on the mark, "They got into the compound before we knew anything…What does it mean Naruto?"

Naruto's teeth ground together just at the sight of the mark set against her pale smooth skin. Something so out of place it was to the point of offense.

"We need to get to the Hokage tower… right … now."

* * *

><p>And...I am back. Chapter 13 is out after far to long. Let me know what you guys think. Finally getting back around to "Kabuto".<p>

All reviews are welcome. They have poked at me so much I was finally able to sit down and get this out.

Till next time,

Fox


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

As always Naruto is owned by its creators.

* * *

><p>Show your teeth<p>

After some investigation into the intrusion it was found that the four nin were indeed searching for those with special abilities. The identity of the leader of the group had only been revealed to those with the highest clearance as to not give the public any sort of scare. Naruto had originally been against the idea of shadowing the public of this, but after the explanation from the Hokage and a glare of stubbornness it was the plan they went with. Of all those put to sleep only four had been marked by the searching nin and after knowing what they were looking for it was not very surprising who they picked. At the order of the Hokage each had been held for a week in the hospital for further observation of what the seal on each of them was capable of. With a combined staff looking over them though it was agreed that the seals were a sort of tracking mark, one of need of proximity to use, but very strong. What the enemy saw to gain from such an attack was not yet certain, but who they were dealing with they would not know the outcome until it was upon them. Shika had taken the week off like a champ, not to be unexpected with lying around, though he didn't like people poking at him so much. Both Kiba and Shino had been marked because of their affinity to their beast and insect companions respectively. They had taken the stay at the opposite ends of the spectrum with Shino sighing constantly over the actions of his ex-team member's antics to get out of the hospital.

Naruto had been to see Hinata countless times over the course of the seven days she was forced to stay away from the rest of the village. At one point Jiraiya had jokingly suggested he bring in a cot for the night, but it had been instantly shut down by the nursing staff. They couldn't let him stay the night and inhibit the rest the doctors had advised for the four. Still that had not kept Naruto from being there every morning, and for the most part Hinata did not mind since she loved his company, but she was worried about the upkeep of his team. So after the second day she was making him spend afternoons with them. Every evening though he was back sharing a meal with her and one terrifying evening her father as well. Having never had so much time to sit down and talk, each of them learned all sorts of things about the other. Naruto found out about her favorite food, which was instantly on the menu the next morning, and Hinata listened to Naruto talk about his plans for a garden up on the roof of his house for the better part of an hour. All the while the blond complained about her having to stay there for so long after they even found out what the mark was, but Hinata always cooled him down before he went storming off after a nurse. Hinata had made him promise to take her out after she finally got out of the hospital the following evening and that seemed to have the desired simmering effect.

The week had been hell for two and pleasurable for the other, but they were released no worse for wear, but knowing that something would have to be done about their predicaments. As to what no one was too sure just yet.

"Naruto Uzumaki you lazy bum get out of bed and come down here," Was called from the front door of the Uzumaki clan home with a familiar growl to the tone.

Inside Naruto grumbled from under a heavy nit quilt that he had stretched out over himself on the couch for the night. It was the morning after the four were released and they were supposed to head to the Hokage tower at nine. He guessed that it was past nine.

"I am coming, relax you two," Naruto called back dragging on a pair of his loose black pants discarded beside the couch just before bed.

Opening the door he was greeted with the sight of an aggravated Kiba and calm as ever Shino looking back. Naruto had not needed to hear Shino at the door calling with Kiba, he could "feel" the weird bug feeling the Konoha ninja gave off. Kiba had seemed a bit surprised that Naruto now his friend, had come along, but Shino of course either understood as to why he was given away or was not showing his surprise. Either way it was the same expression behind those dark sunglasses.

Frustrated Kiba pressed passed Naruto into the main living room of his home that was in need of a little tidying up because of the half eaten popcorn bowl and cups set about, "Naruto do you know what time it is?

Naruto just shrugged his shoulders and closed the door after an almost apologetic Shino crossed into the main room as well, "After nine?"

Shino found a place to sit in the spare chair there beside the couch watching the two of them go back and forth while taking an account of the large home the Uzumaki had come to live in having never been within its walls before. This sort of trouble between the two of them had always been there growing up anyway so it was pretty normal. No reason to get involved. When there was a break in the near shouting he did raise his attention to speak to them.

"Naruto we are looking for Hinata as well, do you know where she might be? We went by the compound and they told us that she had been last seen with you last evening."

Almost on queue a sleepy eyes Hinata padded down the stairs rubbing her eyes as she did. The impromptu sleep over had not been planned, but after the time was realized she had suggested it. She had a point; Naruto would have to make very clear he was sure. Because of this she was dressed in one of his white T-shirts that had an orange swirl on the front of it, oversized to be sure for her, and a pair of his boxers that were more like shorts on her form. The usual perfectly tended raven locks had to have been all over the place that morning because she had them up in a messy bun held up with a hair stick of some kind. Probably a usual morning routine when she was at home.

Pausing at the bottom of the stairs when she saw the three of them though her face lost all color and not a sound was heard about, "Shi….Kib…," Eyes darted from the two then to the blond whose home she was in showing what could only be described as something between embracement and terror.

Halfway through the dead silence of the room Naruto had slowly moved as if he was going to step on some landmine of social destruction to the rack near the door to retrieve his heavy red and black coat. Coming around behind Hinata he set it around her form easily shadowing the whole of her and then some leaving her to grasp it tightly around her with death grip fingers. Sighing Naruto realized that he would have liked to enjoy the sight of Hinata so relaxed around him to dress in such a way this morning, having planned on running out to get breakfast for them before she woke, but that plan was crushed now with the addition of the new pair.

Shino cast a glance towards the shocked partner who still had his mouth half open at the sheer surprise of it all, "Close your mouth Kiba,"

Angry at being treated as such Kiba held up a balled fist to the bug user adding to it his usual growl, "How can you be so calm they obviously spent the night together!"

Groaning Naruto pressed a spot in the middle of his back, "Hardly, I slept on the couch she at least got to enjoy a bed." At mention of her Hinata seemed to shrink a bit more into the coat he had cloaked her in, "And I would hardly say we were alone."

Out from the first floor guest room Neji came out clad in his usual attire that almost looked like it had been cleaned then pressed that very morning. Naruto had always found his constant perfect appearance to be annoying and this morning that was brought on tenfold because of the situation.

"Good morning Kiba, Shino," Pausing near the door he cast his pale hues towards the girl wrapped up in the blonds coat, "Hinata your father will want to hear the details of whatever mission the Hokage has given the four of you before you leave. Please remember to come by before you leave."

The two shared a nod, one more reserved and embarrassed than the other, before the elder left out of the front door.

Kiba was having too much to deal with that morning having gone from shock, to anger, back to shock, and finally back around again. It didn't help that now when Shino was pointing to the coffee table that held all the snacks from the past nigh, THREE cups among the mess. Huffing he leaned against the arm of the couch furthest from the group and suddenly became very interested in the bookshelf across the room near the tv leaving the bug user to explain the situation.

"The Hokage has handed down our mission, because of the nature of our seals we are going to temporarily leave the village for the time being for one of allies. The seals work only if the person looking is nearby. She thinks that if we leave until the situation can be dealt with that we will be safe because they will be looking for us here," Shino said this with a level tone that was his trademark. Naruto had joked that perhaps that's what they had been seeking to copy when they marked the bug user. Shino had not laughed at the comment of course.

Instantly Naruto was against this plan. Send them away? That would mean that Hinata was going to be out of reach again of him. He could understand that reasoning behind her plan, but that did not mean that he had to like it. Worriedly at how Hinata was going to take this news after having the night together they did the evening before, he edged his cerulean hues her way trying not to give away his cool.

From under the coat's collar Hinata was frowning at the idea of leaving the village, this was her home and Naruto was here, but she was a kunoichi and she would have to do what she was order to do for the betterment of her village. Poking her head up a bit more from under the coat she said quietly, more so from the reveal a minute or two ago than anything else, "Is there anything else? What village are we going to be headed to Shino?"

The bug users head tilted in the direction of his old teammate and his expression seemed to brighten talking to her, you know, if that was possible with the getup he was always wearing, "We are to head to the Sand Village. Furthermore we are to take our students with us so that we do not slack in their training. It will be a valuable experience for them visiting the Sand."

That was just like Shino, Naruto thought, thinking of the advantages of every situation, never leaving anything to chance. He might not like all the bugs, but there was no doubt that he respected the nin for what he was able to do.

"Of course," Hinata responded to the details of their mission trying not to sound very disappointed. They all knew how long something like this might keep them away from the village. There was no way of knowing how long it would take to get to the bottom of the situation with this new Kabuto.

Naruto paced around to the back of his couch with the kitchen behind framing his appearance while he visibly thought over the situation.

"She can't just send the four of you with students on a trip like this alone. The marks are not totally explained yet. For all we know the moment you step out of the gates you could be compelled to follow Kabuto," Naruto said without a hit of trust in the decision in his voice, "I am going to tell her I am going with the four of you. Granny will listen to me."

Eyebrows rose above glasses and Shino went to speak, but it was Kiba who leaned off the arm of the couch and scoffed at the idea of having the blond along, "Not to worry Naruto you are coming along to babysit us, your team as well. Shino suggested something along the same lines of what you just did while we were in the office."

Blinking Naruto turned his attention to the darkened sunglasses and he was sure he could feel the old friend smiling behind his collar hidden from view while he spoke, "It made more sense than sending a troop of anbu to follow us all the way there. You are more than a capable match for such strength. Besides…," He trailed off considering his next part while watching Hinata and listening to Kiba, "Hinata would have been depressed for the duration of the mission. It would not have made sense for you not to come along."

Kiba evidently had enough because he stuffed his hands into his pockets and grumbled crossing the room towards the front door, "We are heading out this afternoon so be ready at the gates with your team Naruto, come on Shino we are leaving these two alone."

Nodding with agreement and nothing else to be imparted to the two Shino headed out with Kiba into the morning sun leaving Naruto and Hinata alone to think over the task at hand. They would have to round up their respective teams, inform them of their orders, and help them prepare before they were to head out that afternoon. Just explaining this to them would take the longest amount of time. Such a lengthy mission away from home at a young age was never easy. It had Naruto remembering his mission to the village hidden in the waves where they had actually named a bridge after him. Shuo would flip if he had something named after him.

The look of realization crossed the both of their faces and Hinata was already starting to slip the coat from her shoulders now that they were alone again not fearing Naruto's eyes upon her, " I should probably get goi-."

Shaking his head Naruto took the coat back when offered and hung it up where he had gone for it before, "We have time for breakfast at least. Let the world worry about itself for another thirty minutes Hinata."

With an urging touch at her hip he guided her out of the main room and into the kitchen where he could make her the planned pancakes that she herself had taught him to make many weeks before. She settled down on a stool by the counter and he turned on the stove top trying desperately not to burn his fingers. This simple act was all he thought about while he was away, just the chance to spend this kind of moment alone. Casting a smile her way over at the counter they both settled in for the morning, they had time.

* * *

><p>By the time they had finished breakfast the better part of the village already knew about the mission at hand. After the attack the village had been on edge to know just what was going to be done about it all. Usually the student teams were not sent on extended missions like this, but with the teachers being sent away for such a long time an exception was being made. Had they been in the field on a mission for this long they surely would not have been allowed to come, but since they were just going to the Sand village they were arguably just as protected as they were here. Of all the nations the Sand and Leaf held the strongest bonds to one another. There was nothing either village would not give up to help the other. The war had only served to solidify that allegiance. Students though had parents and there in lied the main issue. Taking what were essentially children from their parents for such a long time took a lot of explanation and promises. Each of the team leaders had surly spent the better part of the afternoon in these explanations.<p>

For Naruto's part Izumi and Shuo had been moderately easy, but it was Kenta's mother that had needed the most convincing that everything was going to work out alright. What with how he was treated in school it was not all that surprising. It did however get Naruto wondering if his own mother would have worried over him before a lengthy mission such as this. When she had been brought around to the idea that the Sand village would be just as safe and that she should look at is as a sort of spring camp away to the other village she started to relax. The blonde could say spring because while it was still winter among the hidden village in the leaves, the Sand region hardly ever felt a chill. Even with all the further explanation Naruto only got out of there with a promise to look after Kenta, promise with a threat of a beating if something did happen to the boy. Naruto had no doubt that she would deliver on the threat no matter if he was considered one of the strongest in the village or not, but she didn't have to worry. With the teacher he had when he was young it would take him giving his last breath for harm to come to her son.

After all was said and done Naruto still had a few hours before he had to meet up at the gate to leave the village and he decided to spend it in the usual way. Stopping in at the old stand to enjoy a bowl of his favorite food and indulging in a chat with old man Teuchi. While he was there he took out the official order scroll and went over the trail they were supposed to take to get to the sand village. It was outdated and would take them far too close to some major towns along the way. It had originally been decided that they would travel undercover as a group of teachers showing their students the lands. While that description would not be particularly false after the attack a week ago Naruto thought that another approach might be a good idea. They were going to be traveling with at least fifteen genin, a sizable class for the undercover idea, but with so many it would be impossible for them all to stay in their roles for the trip that would be the longest any of them had been on to date. The idea he had would work, but the plan would have to be changed drastically, Shino would be the one he would have to win over. Knowing that it would take the rest of his time to prepare he chowed down the rest of his bowl and gave a hearty farewell to the owner and to his favorite food stand and headed in the direction of home.

In the hour before the group was supposed to leave the front gate had started to transform into a center of activity. Tons of people had heard about the mission when it started to spread like wildfire throughout the town and had come out to see the band off. While each of them probably understood the reason for the teams having to leave that did not mean they wanted them to go. Here and there people were coming forward to the teams that were already there and forming up to offer odds and ends to help with the trip. The man with the loud voice and food stand offered the lot a dinner for the night that each stuffed happily into their packs. Of the teams that were supposed to be there the only ones that had not shown yet were Naruto's and Shika's. Hardly out of the ordinary though. Shika did not show up with his team until fifteen minutes before they were to head off cutting it close as ever giving some off putting excuse in a familiar way. When Naruto's team became late Tsunade who had come out to see the group off visibly started to grind her teeth only kept in tow, but a resting hand of Jiraiya on her shoulder giving some joke about the boy never being on time.

Not much later though Naruto with his students in behind him parted the crowd to meet the rest. He had been late, but it had taken time to get all of his stuff together for the trip and he had considerably more to get then the other team leaders. When he spotted just how aggravated Granny was he reached a hand up and scratched the back of his head smiling widely. It was the only apology needed.

"Naruto, why is your team dressed this way?," said Shino with his own students looking on wondering just what the confusion was.

Team Uzumaki had come dressed for a fight. Not just a fight, a war. Each one of the students was dressed in a heavy grey traveling cloak, but when the wind hit and parted the front of them it exposed the assortment of preparations Naruto had been up to in the past few hours. Izumi was carrying double the chakra barbs she had on the first mission having had to add a holster up high just under her left arm so that she could easily draw with her dominant hand. Shuo had an imposing looking Anbu sword set across his lower back, no doubt forged by his parents own hands so there was no telling what exactly it was capable of. Kenta with his fiery red hair looked nearly the most imposing with Kunai holders strapped to both his thighs much like Naruto held his own combat scrolls. Add to this that the inside of his heavy cloak was covered in explosive tags and an image of raw violence started to form. Naruto though took the cake as it were. Many of those ninja here to see him off had seen this assortment before back during the war and that was surly most of the reason for question. He wore his orange and white fox Anbu mask set to the side on his head to still show his face, the coat and vest tailor made just for him, as well as his combat pants with scrolls firmly held. It was the gloves and bracers he wore that drew the attention. Normal enough combat gloves met bracers that disappearing up under his coat road to the elbow. Each of them was lined on the outside with metal plates fitted over one another for the added level of protection that could take a wide variety of attacks. These added fixtures to his combat gear held stored natural chakra allowing him to remain in the mode of his godfather's teachers for far longer than just on his own. Every one of his students was wearing some form of goggles and bandana around their necks for use when they got closer to the Sand country.

Blue eyes cast across the crowd that was to be the team for the mission to land on Shio who had asked the question, "We are going to amend the plan and route. Traveling showing our teeth is going to work better. I have been back and forth to the Sand village countless times. There are routes that are not on the maps we were provided."

The bug user seemed to be considering it for a long while having been told that he would have to work as tactician for the mission, something Naruto surely was informed of in his official orders. Eyes moved to the Hokage behind shaded glasses as if to ask her what she thought of the change, but there was no immediate response.

Giving a slight nod in response he added to the plan, "Everyone else should outfit the same way if we are going to do this. Scaring off all, but the highest level of nin is the plan after all. We will have to leave how we get there to you though Uzumaki."

Once there was a consensus among the two leaders for the trip each team leader turned to their students and tried to outfit them as best they could for the trip ahead. While they had not brought the heavy hitting gear they would need to pull off such a look there was many things they could do to offset that. While they were waiting Naruto turned back to his own group and crouched down so that he was on their level. He took in the look of each one of them in turn with a warm smile. The only thing they were lacking was a bit of war paint, but when Naruto had suggested it Izumi had shot it down as silly. Shuo tried to insist on the idea, but Naruto relented and agreed that it might be somewhat over the top.

"Alright, as soon as we get outside the gates we are going to be in hostile territory," Naruto tried to speak with a warm conviction that would raise their own spirits to the task. "This is not going to be like the last mission. Until we make it past the Sand village's doors everyone we encounter is to be considered a threat. Now these other teams have not seen a mission outside the gates yet, let alone combat so it is up to us to lead the way by example." Smiling Naruto held out his hand in a fist to the three students of his looking on with gazes stricken by the seriousness of the task at hand, "Let's make sure everyone gets there safe. We have promises to keep."

Izumi, Kenta, and Shuo pressed fists with their instructor with a shaky understanding of what they were going to be up against, but with Naruto there to look out for them it would be alright.

"Try not to overdo it because your girlfriend is coming with us Shuo," Kenta smirked jabbing over to his teammate.

Cracking a smile in contest Shuo eyed the boy back, "I will try and leave some time for you to show off don't you worry."

Izumi for her part just sighed at the two boys looking up to Naruto, "At least I won't be the only girl along this time."

Breaking the embrace Naruto stood back up looking very pleased with his younger students. Taking a look around the entrance to the village he could tell that the other teams were almost ready to get going. Off to the side he noticed Jiraiya giving him thumbs up and he found himself wishing he would come over to give him a few words of encouragement like he had just given to his own team. It had been a long time since so many lives had been put in his hands. Not since the war. The idea of this brought not the best images to mind but, just as he was about to be brought down by somber thoughts though he felt the familiar hand of an instructor falling on shoulder.

"Kakashi!," nearly jumping out of his shoes at being snuck up on like that.

Rounding the students startled as well were taking a few steps back from the white haired ninja that appeared holding the newest issue of his favorite book series up for a read. That had been a great moment for the leaf actually. As soon as Jiraiya had returned no sooner did he give the book he had been writing in the rain village to Kakashi did the older teachers mood start to turn around. You could say he was getting back to his older self every day. At least he didn't hold up inside and drink away nights anymore. The single eye ran over the students in front of him and he did one of his classic Kakashi smiles hidden behind the cloth he always wore over his face, a look that each member of Naruto's team would be sporting soon enough during their trip in the Sand region.

"Everything is going to be fine Naruto," Kakashi stated eye going back down to the book he held up in his right hand turning pages with his left.

Speaking lower so that his students might not hear Naruto questioned his old teacher, "You just saying that to make me feel better?"

Smiling without looking up from his book Kakashi responded with a joking tone to his voice, "Absolutely."

Naruto raised his hand up in the usual way and scratched the back of his head shaking it in constant disbelief of the eternally late ninja, "Kabuto used an ability not unlike my father's when I saw him Kakashi. He used it on his subordinates as well. What if he can use it against his enem-"

A blinking Naruto was met with the raised left hand of his old teacher pressed into his blond locks patting his head as if he was trying to console a child, "Just remember what I taught you Naruto and your team will be fine. While you are away Jiraiya and I can look into this ninjutsu so try not to worry too much about it. "

If it had been anyone else Kakashi was doing that to they probably would have been offended at being treated in such a way, but the two were not everyone else. Kakashi knew that Naruto had not the childhood of those around him and Naruto knew that Kakashi had a strange way of making those around him feel better. So when he tugged his hand back the blond just set his jaw suddenly filled with a conviction to get the mission over with and return.

"Thanks Kakashi."

"Hmm what? Oh yes, have a good time."

Smirking shaking his head Naruto turned away from his old instructor and urged his team towards the gate where the rest of the teams were finished and gathered up. Coming to stand in the center of the large group he searched for the hand of the raven haired girl and the strength that it brought him in moments like this facing the better part of the village. Turning back to face them he intertwined those fingers with hers and smiled inwardly at the look she was giving him out of the corner of her eye. It would be a long time until they were going to be back to the village and there was no way around that. The threat that this new Kabuto posed was still unknown, but they would get to the bottom of it. Stepping forward in front of the group the Hokage made her way over to Naruto and the rest of them.

Taking a look over the much more imposing looking bunch she gave a small laugh, "Well you all certainly look the part." Turning her eyes to the one that would one day replace her she leveled her attention and tone, "Naruto Uzumaki you are tasked with the position of Captain for this mission. The lives of those on this mission are your responsibility. Be sure to use those under you to the best of their abilities while underway. We will all be waiting right here for you when you get back." Reaching a hand out he drove her index finger into his center of his vest keeping her tone, but his time there was a hint of demand to it, "As soon as we have this all sorted out I expect to see each and every one of you back here when we greet you. No exceptions."

Naruto had to visibly gulp at that last comment feeling the weight of it coming down on him. An urge of encouragement that came from the grip of fingers against his and a secret smile shared between him and Granny served to help curb the intensity of the order.

"You heard her everyone, move out!"

An order given in his best Anbu Captain voice he could muster was met with a quick look by each and every one of the mission's members out to the crowd that had gathered to see them off. Everyone had someone there important to see them off and if all went well to greet them upon their return. With only that hesitation though to halt them though, they leapt back out of sight into the nearby trees that gave the village its name, out of sight and underway. Only Naruto remained behind standing before the Hokage, all the rest of his charges gone.

"See you soon Granny," Naruto said softly, his goodbye to one that had become so important to him since they met so long ago.

Seeing him disappear out of sight to follow his team she just sighed, turning back to face the village whispering to herself the goodbye he could not hear, "Be safe Naruto."

* * *

><p>Well that is finally out. Hope you enjoyed it. I hope to have fifteen out here pretty soon.<p>

Thank you for reading and reviewing.


End file.
